


Scarlet Blades, Scarlet Gills

by cat_thy_yours



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, but doesn't speak a lot anyway, just a bunch of idiots traveling together, post calamity, the champions aren't dead, vocal Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 71,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_thy_yours/pseuds/cat_thy_yours
Summary: Sidon is a haunted prince leaving on a journey to the Gerudo Desert. Link is a ghost waking up from years of slumber, his memory gone. When fate lends a hand, their paths cross.Canon Divergence - The Calamity was successfully defeated by the Champions but Link died in the process. Or, well, they thought he did, anyway.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 294
Kudos: 631





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Welcome. Um, first, I haven't actually played the game so I'm going in blind for some things here, please bear with me. Also, Zora age normally in this story. Oh, and Zora doesn't take an 's' in the plural. I think. Well, that's how I wrote it anyway. Err, no idea what else to say so... let's just get started, yeah?

**Zora's Domain** **– Southern Terrace**

Sidon stood by the Domain’s vantage point, overlooking the vast and foreign Hyrule fields. The sun was setting behind distant mountains, casting an ochre veil over the hushed landscape and coloring the winds with a touch of melancholy. He inched closer to the edge, leaning over the ledge as he tried to pick out the figure of a bird from its shadow among a sea of clouds. Perhaps, if he focused enough, he would be able to hear it sing. Even from a distance so great it might as well be an illusion, a mirage born of his own delusion, he thought, as he took in the canvas of the land, that if it was him then surely he could hear it; neither the poem of dusk nor the anthem of night, but the call of yearning. 

The muffled sound of webbed feet on stone shook him out of his thoughts. He straightened, suppressing the spark of irritation at the interruption. He didn’t turn to look when the feet came to a stop beside him, he already knew who it would be. Only his sister would know to find him here. 

“You look excited,” she said. He could hear the smile in the fondness of her tone. Indulgent, as she always was with him. 

“Do I?” he asked, smiling in turn. His eyes remained fixed to the darkening sky, entranced by its somber aura. 

“Yes, you do.” 

Sidon shrugged. “I believe anyone would be excited at the prospect of attending the Ceremony of the Hero’s Blessing.” 

“Of course,” she said. “But that’s not all there is, is it?” 

He glanced down at her, taking in her keen eyes and knowing lips, and wondered just how much she truly knew. He searched her face as she seemed to search his, looking for a hint of something he wasn’t sure he wanted to see in the first place. They kept at this for a fragment of time, until out of the corner of his vision he noticed the last ray of sunshine dim to leave place to the dark, and he broke the contact. 

She didn’t add anything, so he simply hummed in appreciation. “I wonder.” 

The Ceremony of the Hero’s Blessing. His sister used to tell him tales of the times of the five Champions, among who she had fought with teeth and claws to counter the Calamity. He had been too young back then to fully realize Ganon’s threat, or how close they had been to being defeated. Mipha would tell him of the Champions' glory, and as he got older, of their struggle. Sidon had always listened, avid to know more of the world beyond his home's borders and morbidly fascinated by the deadly trials his sister and her companions had faced. He remembered she would tell him of the Hylian champion, _the_ _Hero_ , the most. Brave, wise and gentle, she'd say, he was the embodiment of her hope. 

Once, when he'd asked for the first time how the Hero had fallen against the Calamity, she'd cried. _He saved us all,_ she'd whispered, silent tears tracing down her cheeks, _but he died in doing so._

Sidon had felt terrible at the sight of his sister sobbing. He had never seen her show such signs of weakness before, even in her times of greatest uncertainty. It was only a few years later that he'd understood the severity of her pain, when he'd learned of the existence of the scale armor she'd never had the opportunity to give: she'd _loved_ him. 

Sidon had seen his sister cry a number of times since then, but never for that man again. At her wedding with Ledo, after she had made her vows despite a quiver in her voice, she had burst into tears she claimed had been of joy. Later, she’d confessed to Sidon that part of it had come from relief. _Loving a_ _man that has already gone is hard_ _,_ she’d said _, because_ _a memory can live forever._ By marrying the emerald Zora, his sister had finally cut her one-sided bond with a ghost. 

She always could do what Sidon couldn’t. 

“I heard of your squabble with Father,” she said after a moment of silence. “Something about the number of guards accompanying you?” 

He grimaced. “Father is overprotective. It’s compromising his judgement.” 

“Is six guards that much of an exaggeration? The journey to the Gerudo Desert isn’t an easy one,” she said, before marking a pause. “The roads have grown increasingly dangerous in recent months. You heard the reports.” 

“That’s exactly why we can’t afford to send all of our best men to the lands when we aren’t sure of the threat to the Domain.” He sighed. “Father should know this better than I do.” 

“Father is just worried about your safety.” 

“I know,” he said. “But I am only the younger child of the crown. My safety shouldn’t be the priority.” He looked down at his sister's affronted expression, interrupting her before she could retort. “I am not the priority, Mipha. Our people are.” 

She seemed torn, disliking his logic for the truth it held, but eventually relented with a defeated smile. “You’d make a wonderful king, Sidon.” 

He grinned. “Not as much as you will, Queen Mipha.” 

Her smile faded too quickly for it to be natural. 

“I’m not queen yet,” she said, barely above a whisper. Sidon watched as she grabbed hold of the ledge, lowering her eyes to peer down at the swirling currents of the Hylia River. He had rarely seen her like this, her expression mirroring the troubled shadows of the water below. 

“If,” she began, then hesitated. She took a deep breath and looked up, facing Sidon with more determination than he felt ready for. “If I said I wanted you to take the throne in my stead, what would you do?” 

Sidon stared, unmoving. He wasn’t certain he had heard right, nor did he know how to react if he had. 

“Sidon,” his sister said, never taking her slanted pupils off his. “You were born a king. You are brave, kind and just, and you have the natural ability to inspire people. Everyone in the royal guard respects you, the councilmen value your opinion, and the people adore you. They know you think of them before you think of yourself, and that makes them willing to follow you wherever you lead them.”

She marked a pause, breathing out softly. “I believe you should be the one to become king, and I know many agree with me. Father included.” 

Mipha was watching him, scrutinizing him, with a calm bordering on agitation. She seemed expectant, perhaps for an answer, or simply for a sign that he had heard her. Sidon couldn’t say how long they remained this way, standing still and silent by the shore of the falling night. His senses had numbed, stripping him both of words and the notion of time. 

_Brave, kind and just._

_You are brave, kind and just._

“I'm not asking for you to make a decision right away,” she said into the void, brutally bringing Sidon back to reality, “but you should take the time to think about it as you travel to Gerudo Town. You can tell me when you come back.” With this, she smiled and stepped away. 

As the space before him emptied, Sidon felt a sudden spike of dread. 

“Wait!” he called, turning around to catch her arm. “Mipha.” 

She looked up, waiting for him to continue, but nothing came. His jaw clenched, teeth sharp but tongue dull as it refused to move. His throat was dry and he couldn’t think of a single word, couldn’t form a single thought, his mind hopelessly trying to catch up with the reality of what she had just said. Of what she _couldn’t_ have just said. 

She waited but she could see all there was to know in his expression. After a short moment when nothing was forthcoming, she laid her hand over his, ever so softly freeing herself from his grasp. “Say hi to the others for me,” she said, and Sidon didn’t miss the hint of regret hiding behind her smile. 

She turned around and left with a stiffness to her movements that betrayed her hurry.

This time, Sidon didn’t stop her. 

The sky had turned fully black. An obsidian night as the Gorons said, devoid of stars or moonlight. He cast a glance toward what remained of the horizon, a thin line of unknown that he would have to cross someday. He knew it was within reach, and he knew he would reach it. He just didn’t know if he would ever return. 

_You are brave_ _, kind and just._

Mipha was wrong about him. About so many things. She didn’t know, after all. 

He rubbed his face with tired hands. It was time to leave. 

**Another Time** – **Another Place**

His hand twitched. 

A flurry of images raced through his head, none of which he recognized. He opened his eyes, taking in the sight of black stone before him. He felt dazed, disoriented, like he'd just woken up from a very deep sleep. Glancing at his side, he noticed a thin layer of water surrounding him. He was apparently laying in a small pool, set in the middle of rugged stone walls. A cave. An unfamiliar one. 

Where was this? Why was he here? 

He breathed in and braced himself. As he’d expected, movement didn’t come easy. Every part of his body felt rigid. He eventually managed to sit up, shivering under the ghosts of the crystalline liquid dripping down his back. After a moment of bemused staring at his surroundings, taking note of the small flight of crackled stairs leading to an exit, he looked down at himself. A simple set of clothes, black pants with black boots and a rather flashy blue tunic, all of which appeared mysteriously dry. 

He studied his hands. They were broad but strangely delicate, with long fingers and a pale wrist. He inspected his face next, poking at his nose, cheeks and fringe of soft hair. It all felt familiar, and at the same time, completely new. It was a strange sensation. 

A frightening one, too. 

The water was unusual. Probably magical, seeing as it didn’t wet him for long. But more than that, he thought he could feel it pulsating weakly. Alive, but not really. _Alive, but dying_.

He shivered. 

He stood up, relishing his quickly returning vigor as he did so. He wanted to leave this place, wherever it was. He didn’t know where he'd go, but he had an inkling that it wouldn’t be long before he found his answers. Dwelling wouldn’t lead him anywhere. 

Taking a step out of the shallow pool, he headed toward the light filtering in through the exit. The intensity of sunlight was stronger than he’d expected, and he instinctively adverted his eyes, lowering them to the ground. 

As he took a moment to accustom his vision to the change, he noticed a tear in the middle of his tunic. It was quite wide, which made it surprising that he hadn’t seen it earlier. He sneaked a hand in through the hole without really thinking about it and began tracing his abdominal skin with a finger, finding the feeling of smoothness curiously funny, until he happened upon an unexpected bump. 

He stilled, finger still on the unnatural shape. Slowly, carefully, he lifted his tunic up to his chest, and peered down. 

As soon as he caught a glance of his abdomen, a wave of nausea washed over him and he had to catch himself on the stone wall to avoid falling. He thought he was on the verge of remembering something, something very important. But at the same time, he felt terribly scared. He didn’t want to remember, didn’t want to have to face that feeling again, that feeling of– 

His breathing picked up, fast and uneven. Painful. His throat closed up and he slid off the wall, buckling over. Images swirled in front of him, forgotten yet so vivid. It felt too real. He hugged his middle. Something there was growing unbearably hot. It was ramming against his skin and bones in time with the beat of his heart, scorching him from the inside all the way to his fingers.

He didn’t want to remember. 

But the scar wouldn’t let him forget. 

He remembered. 

He’d died. 

**Zora's Domain** **– River’s Mouth**

“Have you heard the rumors?” 

Sidon halted a small distance away from the trio of Zora, and lent an ear. He was facing their backs; they hadn’t heard him coming. 

“Rumors?” 

Rivan, the small, ebony Zora leaned in toward his two comrades. “About why Princess Mipha is sitting out of this year's Ceremony,” he said. 

Sidon didn’t usually eavesdrop on anyone, much less his own guards. As the beloved and charismatic prince of the Domain, the gossip concerning him was flattering more often than not, and Sidon wasn’t one to thrive on flattery. This time, however, he had the strong idea that the focus of the gossip was different. 

He wasn’t sure what held him back from making his presence known and cutting the chatter short, as he would usually do; if it was more morbid curiosity, or simple, paralyzing apprehension, for he couldn’t help but feel like he already knew what the rumors would be about. 

Bazz, the older, taller black Zora shrugged. “She gave birth earlier this year, didn’t she? It’s no wonder she'd want to rest.” 

“That’s true,” Rivan said, “but I heard there might be another reason.” 

“I know what you’re talking about,” Gaddison said. She shook her head, catching the morning light with her silver scales. “I don’t believe it.” 

“You don’t believe it or you don’t want to believe it?” Rivan challenged. 

“What is that rumor even about?” Bazz asked before Gaddison could retort. 

Sidon stayed still, waiting. He didn’t want to hear it. If his foreboding was right, he didn’t want to hear it. But it couldn’t be right, could it? There was no way something he'd learned just this morning would have already made it to the ears of the people. There was no way such a, a _proposal_ would have been discussed outside of his knowledge, with the entirety of the Domain. There was no way– 

“He thinks that Princess Mipha will hand over the crown to Prince Sidon,” Gaddison said. 

Sidon's heart dropped, and he realized with the weight of it just how much he’d hoped he would be wrong. 

“It makes sense, doesn’t it?” Rivan followed. “The Princess has been giving more and more of her royal duties to the Prince, and for this Ceremony too they're sending out the Prince as the Zora’s representative. Don’t you find it weird?” 

“The Princess is just tired,” Gaddison argued. “It’s only natural she’d rely on her brother for help. It doesn’t mean anything.” 

“But then what abou–” 

Sidon took a step forward, stomping down his feet with a force that was only half intentional. The chatter abruptly stopped as they all turned to watch him with various levels of startled etched on their faces. Rivan looked painfully nervous. Gaddison was hiding it better, but the guilt was still visible in the pinching of her lips. 

Bazz, unsurprisingly, recovered the quickest. “Prince Sidon,” he greeted with a nod. “Are you ready to leave?” 

Sidon looked at him, looked at them, then turned his gaze to the perch ahead of them, from where they would dive into the waiting mouth of the Hylia River. 

Where exactly that dive would lead him, he wasn’t sure yet. 

He breathed in, pushing aside all matters of the kingdom, his sister, his father, his fears and uncertainties and hopes, to solely focus on that one perch, that one beginning. 

He looked again at the three Zora before him, and grinned. 

“Let’s dive in.” 

**Hylia** **River – Northern Arm**

“Prince Sidon,” Rivan piped up during a lull in discussion as they leisurely swam down the river, “you’ve visited the Gerudo lands before, haven’t you? How was it?” 

Sidon broke away from his contemplating of the unfolding scenery, full of small wonders of unusually shaped vegetation and chirping living things that, however many times he’d observed on previous occasions, he could never tire of. Turning to meet the curious eyes of the guard, he repeated the question in his head, thinking on it. 

“I was still young,” he said after a time of trying to recall the memory of the Gerudo Desert. “It was the second Ceremony to be held after the Calamity’s fall, three years after the first one in Castle Town.” He made a mental count of the years, his eyes widening slightly in realization. “Goodness, has it been fifteen years already?” 

“Do you remember it?” Rivan insisted, making Sidon realize that he hadn’t actually answered the question. The black Zora looked expectant, like a fingerling avid for a story, and Sidon grinned. He’d always been good at telling stories. 

“Not all, but some.” He gazed ahead, indulging his memories. “I remember being disappointed in learning the Desert didn’t have any water, except for the rare Oasis which were too shallow and too warm to be of much consolation.” 

He paused, amused by Rivan's significantly less enthused expression. “I said so to my sister, looking for support in the strange, unwelcoming lands of the Gerudo and expecting her to agree with me, but she only laughed. When I asked her what was funny, she took me by the hand and brought me further into the Desert. The night was setting, the winds picking up and dropping the temperature to a cooler, much more pleasant one. She led me to a dune, one of the many sand cliffs there, and told me to look. I said, _'What_ _is there to look at? It’s a_ desert _.’_ ” 

He heard Rivan stifle a snort. “But she only smiled and told me to look again. So, I did. I looked at the dunes, fading to a dark grey color with the absence of sunlight, stretching endlessly toward the horizon. I saw the wind ruffling bits and pieces of sand with the hollow sound of its dominance throughout the land. I watched the stars, twinkling mutely without any cloud, tree or water to hide behind. Then I looked at her again, trying to understand if I was missing something, because in all honesty, it was all just _sand._ ” This time, Rivan didn’t bother hiding his amusement. 

“I think she was having fun, watching the puzzled look on my face and chuckling to herself. When she had enough of me going in circles, she asked, _'Do you know what they call the Desert here?_ _’_ _”_ He paused again, sending a questing glance to his three listeners. None of them dared an answer, waiting expectantly for him to continue. 

“I didn’t know, so she told me: _‘They_ _call it the Sea of Sand.’”_

Rivan blinked once, twice, confusion slowly leaving place to consideration, not unlike how the younger Sidon had reacted himself. Bazz snorted softly and Gaddison smiled, a look of fondness coloring her eyes. “That’s a beautiful image,” she said. 

“It certainly was,” Sidon remarked. “The sight of the Desert that night is still rooted deep in my mind.” 

A comfortable silence followed, accompanying the four of them in their own private musings. The flow of the river felt like a caress on his skin, the sun embracing him tenderly as the various fauna of the land chirped away. His mind was light, the memories of the beautiful landscapes he’d had the opportunity to see in his years of occasional travel dancing around in his head and lulling him out of his usual thoughts. 

For once in a long time, Sidon felt himself fully relax. 

“Does that mean we should call our lakes _'deserts of water'?_ _”_ Rivan asked suddenly into the silence, earning himself a snort from Bazz and a groan from Gaddison. “What? It’s a valid question!” 

Sidon laughed, his chest warming in a simple kind of happiness that he hadn’t realized he’d missed, before he caught a smell coming from a Hylian village ahead and paused. 

It was faint, but familiar. A foul smell, carrying ominously in the air and bringing feelings to the surface that Sidon had always tried to keep at bay. Rivan and Gaddison were oblivious, engrossed in another one of their frequent arguments, but Bazz noticed his sudden change in mood and approached. “What is it?” he asked, his voice low, tense in apprehension. 

Sidon shook his head, frowning slightly. “No, it’s nothing, just this smell...” Bazz gave him a confused look, turning his head around to try and find the smell he apparently hadn’t noticed before meeting Sidon's eyes again, silently asking _what smell?_

Sidon wasn’t sure what to say. He was certain he could smell something, however, and his eyes narrowed in frustration as he tried to recognize it. It was a familiar smell, yet there was also an unknown twist to it. He frowned, the feeling of disgust growing stronger inside him. He didn’t like this smell. 

The realization struck him like a pillar of ice. 

His jaw clenching, he turned to Bazz. “Something’s wrong. Let’s hurry.” With that, he gave a powerful kick underwater, his body weaving a path through the river with a speed only the best swimmer in the Domain could muster. Bazz and the other two followed suit without hesitation, keeping their questions to themselves and trusting their prince’s instincts as they struggled to keep up with him. The smell of blood, _Hylian_ blood, was growing stronger by the second, igniting the burn of nausea in Sidon’s gut. 

Soon, the shores of a village could be seen in the distance. The red Zora impossibly quickened his pace, hoping not to arrive too late. For what, he didn’t know. He could only pray it wasn’t what he thought. 

Woodland Village was a small but very welcoming village. Located near the river and relatively close to both the Zora’s and the Goron’s lands, it was a famous spot for trading merchandise and resting during travels. Sidon had had the chance to visit it on multiple occasions himself, conversing with the villagers and enjoying the rich and unfamiliar view of both the Eldin Canyon and the Great Hyrule Forest. 

When he arrived this time, however, the usual cheerful atmosphere had left place to faraway shouts and cries, houses empty or closed off due to what could only be a confrontation. 

“Monsters?” Sidon muttered, spying two villagers some dozen meters ahead. He turned back toward his companions, barely allowing them the time to rest after their frenetic swim. They most likely had to push their limits to catch up to him. He would feel sorry, if only the circumstances weren’t as they were. “Let’s go, friends. This doesn’t bode well.” 

Although Zora were definitely slower on the ground than in water, Sidon’s legs were just as efficient as any Hylian’s as he made his way toward the villagers. Two males, it seemed, one of which was helping the other walk, a bloodied arrow lodged in the latter’s thigh. They both startled at the sight of the approaching red Zora. 

“Well, I’ll be damned. What’s a prince of the Zora doing here?” the injured man asked, unexpectedly cheerful despite his injury. 

“We were passing by when we–” _smelled blood_ “–heard cries,” Sidon said, trying to look beyond the villagers to the back of the village, from where sounds of a battle could indeed be heard. He preferred to keep the blood smell detail to himself, as it tended to make people rather uncomfortable. Himself included. “What’s happening? Are you under attack?” 

The injured man grunted, gesturing for the back of the village. “Aye, party of Bokoblins suddenly showed up earlier, North of the village. Pretty fierce too, the bloody creatures.” He grimaced from pain when the movement jostled his injury. 

The second man, younger looking, cringed a little before addressing them. “You, err, wouldn’t happen to have a red potion on you, would you?” 

Bazz swiftly got a small flask from his pouch, handing it over to the suffering man who accepted it readily, giving heartfelt thanks. Sidon waited until he’d drunk everything before continuing. “How many?” 

“Dunno, haven’t counted. Some archers hiding behind bushes too, sneaky bastards.” He spit in anger. That explained the arrow. 

The younger man followed. “They’re putting up quite a fight, but we’re getting them. Only a few are left.” 

A sigh of relief left the prince’s lips. Although the stench of blood was stronger than ever, the situation didn’t seem as bad as he’d expected. He grinned. “That’s good to hear. We will still go and see if we can be of any help. Will you be fine on your own?” 

The young Hylian nodded while the other returned the grin. “That’s damn kind of you, Prince!” He waved dismissively at his wound. “Don’t worry about me, ‘tis but a scratch. I’ll be back to crushing skulls before you know it. Now go on, show them monsters what Zora fists can do!” 

Sidon nodded. “Please be safe,” he said, before urging his companions in direction of the battle. 

Making their way around a few houses, they finally obtained a visual of the scene. Five red and two black Bokoblins were facing off a group of villagers, some of which were wielding real swords while others managed with forks or axes. A bit further also stood a white Rito, sending arrows at nearby bushes and trees where other monsters were apparently hiding. Some people laid on the ground, unmoving, while others sat licking their wounds behind buildings, dowsing the beginnings of fires here and there. Hylian blood seeped into the ground in places, but the villager’s earlier words were right; the Hylians were winning the fight. 

Sidon glanced at his fellow Zora. “Bazz, Gaddison, go assist in the fight. Rivan, you and me will help the injured.” The guards nodded, Bazz and Gaddison quickly wielding their spears and diving for the Bokoblins. Rivan and his prince headed for the nearest person lying motionless on the ground –a woman, blood gushing from a wound on the side of her head. They carefully carried her away to a group of other wounded villagers, offering their help to a gaunt, tired looking old man who seemed in possession of various healing supplies. Sidon guessed he was a doctor, or something of the sort. The man sent them a surprised look from behind a pair of small glasses before giving them a silent nod of appreciation. After assisting in the bandaging and cleaning of some rather ugly injuries, the two Zora went to fetch the other incapacitated villagers. 

Some had laid their last breath already. They carried them anyway. 

“I don’t have enough potions,” the grey-haired man eventually grumbled. He cast a wayward look at Sidon, the meaning of which was clear. The red Zora nodded. 

“We will give you ours,” he said, giving a slight nudge to Rivan’s side. 

The black Zora was too engrossed in the bandaging of a wound to react immediately, looking up in confusion. Then the conversation registered in his head and he fumbled quickly for his pouch. “Ah, yes, yes, I have two more right here.” Taking out two red vials, he handed them to the gruff doctor who took them without a word. It reminded Sidon of some other people he knew from his father’s entourage. 

Suddenly, a cry resonated on their left. A young man holding a bloodied arm in a tight clutch came running from the direction of the woods, screaming. “Moblins! Moblins are coming!” 

Sidon’s jaw clenched. That complicated things greatly. Intercepting the man with an arm, he asked, “How many?” 

The man’s face was very pale. “Three,” he said, catching his breath as the doctor ordered him to sit down. When the man was clearly too agitated to oblige, Sidon pushed very lightly on his shoulders, easing him down. “I– We, we were chasing a fleeing Bokoblin when they suddenly came out of nowhere and–” He hissed when the doctor ripped open the sleeve covering the wound. “I mean, what the hell are Moblins doing all the way down here anyway? They usually keep to the forest!” 

“Don’t worry, we will take care of them.” Sidon turned to Rivan, wordlessly giving instructions. The young Zora nodded and tightened his grip over his silverscale spear, following behind Sidon as they began retracing the panicked man’s steps. 

“Be, be careful!” The man cried after them, his voice wavering between concern and relief. Sidon gave him a large grin as he walked on, sharp teeth on full display. The villager didn’t look too sure what to make of it. 

As they delved deeper toward the woods, getting further away from the bustle of the village, new sounds began to reach their ears. These were not Hylian shouts, but roars and grunts belonging to much larger beings. They were approaching the Moblins. 

“My Prince, there’s something...” Rivan hesitated. “I’m not sure but it sounds like...” 

Sidon crouched silently behind a tree, peeping at the backs of three red Moblins a few meters ahead. “Yes, they’re fighting something.” He cringed as a particularly frustrated roar escaped one of the creatures. “And struggling, by the looks of it.” 

Just as they were starting to wonder who –or what– the creatures’ opponent was, a glint of metal shone through the Moblins’ shadows and tore through their flesh in a remarkably swift motion. The Moblins cried out in pain, before reaching out for whatever had wounded them with angry fists. Their opponent jumped to the side, well out of reach, and now fully in sight to the two Zora. 

It was a petite Hylian figure, most likely a man, although Sidon couldn’t be sure. Dressed modestly in light brown boots, pants and a darker tunic, he was wielding a rather weathered looking sword in his left hand. His face was partly hidden by blond bangs and other strands of hair that hadn't made it into his ponytail, but the sharpness of his blue eyes could be seen even from a distance, enhanced by a bright blue hood covering his shoulders. He stood before the Moblins, tensed muscles ready to leap and pierce, yet exuding an aura of calm and focus that had Sidon's breath hitching.

The Hylian's grip shifted, feet digging into the ground as a split second later he was diving for the Moblins again, successfully crippling one of them with a merciless, majestic slash. 

Sidon realized he was staring when Rivan murmured beside him, startling him out of his reverie. “A villager? To be fighting off three Moblins, he must be pretty strong.” 

The red Zora gathered his thoughts with an effort. “Most probably. In any case, we should aid him.” He unsheathed his sword, holding it firmly in two scale covered hands. Exchanging a final glance with Rivan, he nodded. “Let’s go.” 

An instant later, a new shade of red had joined the fight, much to the surprise of one blue eyed Hylian. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, apparently a baby fish is called a fingerling. And I learned somewhat belatedly that Gaddison's color isn't silver but pale purple. But hush, no one has to remember such a small detail...  
> Anyway, hope you liked that first chapter. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Even if it's to ask who that Ledo guy that Mipha married is because you can't remember anyone by that name. I won't blame you, his presence is kinda weak. Even his Zeldapedia page is bare. Seems like a nice fellow though, or else our good Mipha wouldn't have married him, right?


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said in a week, but I was kind of struggling with chapter 5, and figured getting chapter 2 out might help. It's a bit of a slow chapter too, sorry... but at least we finally get some SidLink interaction!

**Woodland Village –** **Western** **Outskirts**

The corpses laid on the ground for a moment, long gashes across the red skin not oozing a single drop of blood, before the three of them burst into a thousand tiny black pieces. A sweep of the wind, and they were gone, any trace of their existence cleared away from the world. 

Link still wasn’t used to the sight of slain monsters disappearing into thin air. He wasn’t sure why. It felt like he was always expecting something else, something bloodier, fleshier than just a bit of dark glitters. As if the... the _texture_ of monsters had changed ever since he'd woken up. Then again, maybe that was just another detail he’d forgotten. 

One among many, _many_ other details. 

As unnatural as it felt to him though, he’d been told that it was a relatively normal happening. Something to do with a calamity’s curse, or a hero, or, _or something._ Truthfully, Link had had no idea what the traveler had been talking about that day. He’d already felt awkward asking about the monsters, he hadn’t felt like pushing his luck by asking anymore questions. Especially with how the traveler had broached the topics like they were common knowledge. And especially after said traveler had taken out a piece of sweet bread from his pack, tearing it in two halves and handing him one. That had been enough to let the questions completely slip from his mind. 

Yet, faced once more with the mysterious phenomenon, he couldn’t help but wonder what was up with these monsters’ weird dying ways. There was definitely something fishy going on, he could feel it. Link trusted his instincts. 

Not that he had much else to rely on at this point. 

“That. Was. Absolutely. Awesome.” Link turned to the excited voice on his left, startling when he found himself face to face with a black Zora, who had gotten very close all of a sudden. “How did you do that? You just went _swoosh_ and _whoop_ and, and, wow! Wait until Bazz sees this, he’ll totally drop a scale!” 

The blond Hylian had no idea how to react to the Zora’s babbling. Luckily, he was saved from having to say anything when another voice cut in. 

“ _Swoosh_ and _whoop?_ Was that really all you could come up with, Rivan?” The red Zora seemed amused, addressing his companion. “There has to be better words to describe our champion’s feat.” He turned to him, a sparkle of something Link couldn’t identify in his eyes. “Magnificent, to say the least.” 

“Yes, that,” the other readily agreed. “Are you a royal guard? A mercenary? No ordinary villager could ever have that kind of talent! Who are you really?” 

The red Zora placed a chastising hand on his eager companion. “Forgive my friend’s manners, he tends to forget himself when the excitement gets to his head. His name is Rivan, and mine Sidon.” He gave a wide smile. “May we ask yours?” 

The Hylian made sure to be very subtle about taking a step back –that Rivan fellow was just a tiny bit too close for his taste. “I’m Link,” he then answered. 

_I think_ , he didn’t say. 

“Link,” Sidon repeated, as if tasting the name on his lips. He nodded. “Honor to meet you, Link.” 

“Yes, totally!” Rivan followed, grabbing Link’s free hand in both of his own. “Can I shake your hand? That’s what Hylians do, right? Can I?” 

The flustered Hylian was mercifully spared once more when another voice resounded from further away. “Prince Sidon!” A silver Zora appeared from behind a tree, followed closely by another black one. “Are you quite alright?” 

Her eyes swept quickly over the red Zora’s figure before switching to Rivan’s hands over Link’s. Her eyes thinned significantly. “What are you doing?” 

Rivan seemed too cheerful to care about her incriminating tone. He turned his attention toward the other black Zora. “Bazz, you have to see this! Link’s blade’s the fastest I’ve seen in my life! He’s awesome!” 

Bazz, the second black Zora, nodded serenely. “I’m sure. Why don’t you let go of his hand first?” 

“Uh? Oh, right.” Rivan finally freed his hand, a sheepish smile on his lips. “Sorry about that, I get carried away easily.” 

The silver Zora sighed. “Understatement of the century.” 

The glare Rivan sent her way soon morphed into a heated argument, which Link had no qualms about tuning out completely. He’d somehow thought that the Zora were a relatively quiet race, but it seemed like his knowledge of the world was proven wrong again. Another forgotten detail, maybe. 

“Bazz, do we have any red potions left?” 

The black Zora turned toward his prince, perplexed. “Er, no. We gave all we had to the doctor earlier. He seemed to be in need of some.” 

Sidon frowned. “Let’s hope he still hasn’t used all of them then.” He gestured to the blond Hylian’s shoulder. “It doesn’t seem too bad, but you probably ought to get it checked by the doctor.” 

Link unconsciously grabbed his right shoulder at the Zora’s words. He’d almost forgotten about the hit he’d received during the fight. The only one actually. He’d gotten distracted by the red Zora’s appearance, wondering for a second if he was friend or foe; the Zora was _tall_. “I’m fine,” he said, without really thinking about it. But it didn’t hurt that much, so it was probably true anyway. 

“There’s no harm in being cautious, my friend!” Sidon gave him a grin full of razor-sharp teeth. Link wasn’t too sure what to make of it. “Now, let’s go back to the village. The Bokoblins have been cleared?” 

Bazz nodded. “All that could be seen, anyway.” 

“That’s good to hear.” He started walking back toward the village, Bazz at his side and Rivan and the silver Zora at his heels, still arguing. Link ended up walking between Sidon and Bazz, having no idea how the particular arrangement had come to be. A retreating red hand at his side let him have his suspicions though. “Although... I wonder what such a number of monsters were doing here in the first place. That’s a rare occurrence, not to say a worrying one.” 

“Their weapons weren’t sloppy either. They clearly came prepared.” The black Zora side-eyed his prince. “I have a bad feeling about this, Sidon. Something big’s coming.” 

“I hear you, my friend. I hear you all too well...” 

The silence stretched. Even the two behind them had stopped arguing. Link felt impossibly awkward, stuck in the middle of a conversation that was both heavy and strangely intimate. 

He felt really small too. That was arguably worse. 

Soon enough, they were reaching the village again. The amount of people coming and going had considerably increased, as well as the number of patients getting treated by the doctor. Thankfully, some of the villagers who had chosen to remain hidden during the attack, especially the children, were now out and diligently helping the busy man. No Bokoblins were in sight. Just as the red Zora had said, they had all been ‘cleared’. 

A voice called out to him before he could even think about escaping. “Link! You’re safe!” 

It was the red-haired villager who’d been with him when they’d stumbled upon the Moblins. Talo, if he remembered right. Link cringed a little as he took in the bloodied bandage wrapping his arm. He could have protected him better. He should have. 

“I’m glad you’re alright! Did you really get rid of the Moblins?” he asked. 

The blond Hylian nodded just as Rivan chirped in excitedly. “You should’ve seen him, almost didn’t need our help!” 

Talo frowned a bit confusedly, before smiling. “That’s great. Hope they’ll stop coming at us for good this time. Twice in a row is getting hard to deal with...” 

“Are you hurt?” the doctor asked, cutting in the conversation without any warning. He eyed the Zora before taking a look at Link, who had to resist the urge to step back. 

“We’re alright, but Link seems to have taken a hit to the shoulder. I’m afraid it might bruise.” Sidon sent him a concerned glance. 

The blond Hylian appreciated the thought but certainly not the gesture. “I’m fine,” he repeated. 

The doctor asked for him to come over with a grunt. When Link didn’t comply immediately, he glared. “Well, what are you waiting for? Don’t make me lose my time, I don’t have enough as it is!” 

The Zora gave him a curious glance, and he sighed internally. He walked forward, figuring he might as well drink whatever potion the doctor would give him and get it over with. When he reached a hand toward the grey-haired Hylian, however, he was only given another annoyed stare. “What’s that hand for?” He waved his arm impatiently. “Get your tunic off. Can’t heal what I can’t see, can I?” 

Get his tunic off. Get his tunic off? There was no way he was getting his tunic off. 

Seeing as Link was frozen on the spot, the doctor reached for his temple in a show of soothing a headache. “Ah, for Hylia’s sake. Do you not understand common language? Get on with it already!” 

He reached for Link’s tunic as he spoke, trying to get rid of it himself, but the blond Hylian grabbed his hand before he could do so. The doctor was momentarily stunned, but his wits came back in a beat and he reached for it with his other hand. Link grabbed it as well, effectively restraining the confused man’s movement. 

“What are you–” The doctor huffed, his tired eyes suddenly revived by sparkles of irritation. “Stubborn brat, won’t you take it off!” He pushed his hands forward, trying to grab for the tunic’s hem again with a force that almost caught Link off guard. But he wouldn’t let himself get outdone by an old man. Not entirely sure where he was going with this, but refusing to budge, he pushed in return. Which lead the man to push back. And Link to push again. And again. Until they were both groaning with the effort. 

The blond Hylian briefly wondered what on Hyrule he was doing. 

As he was busy arm-wrestling with the mad doctor, Link heard an urgent voice call from behind a house. “Doctor, there’s an unconscious woman over there! Come quick!” Link was a bit surprised to see it was Rivan, who’d apparently left his prince’s side while he wasn’t looking. 

The doctor’s grip faltered. He cast a glare toward the Zora, seemingly hesitating, before Sidon laid a giant hand on his shoulder. “We’ll take care of things here. Please go.” 

The mad doctor finally left, much to Link’s relief. He was starting to feel tired, and he wanted to leave for some quieter place as soon as possible. Just as he turned to the red Zora, wondering how he’d be able to arm-wrestle his way out of an arm of _this_ size, he saw that the Zora was giving him a conspiratorial smile. “As I said, we’ll take care of him. Please go rest.” He handed him a red potion and winked. 

Link wasn’t sure what to say. He took the potion, nodded his gratitude and left, the image of the winking Zora not leaving his mind for some reason. 

The blond Hylian ventured further and further from the commotion, eventually reaching the river. There, he kneeled and cupped some of the clear water in his hands. The water felt cool as he splashed it over his face, relieved to get rid of the sweat that had accumulated there. He did so a few more times, simply enjoying the feeling, before he stopped and stared at the ripples he’d made. It took no longer than a few seconds for the surface of the water to smoothen, eventually reflecting a slightly swaying version of his face. Link gazed at it, taking in the details of his eyes, nose, mouth and ears all over again. 

He _hated_ that face. 

The feeling of loathing inside him grew stronger and stronger as he peered at himself, tensing his hurting shoulder and filling his mouth with acid. The scar on his abdomen began pulsing, searing hot, as his nails dug into the wet earth beneath, harder, deeper, aching to move and reach out and _rip it apart_ _–_

He closed his eyes shut. Breathed in. Out. In and out again, until his fingers finally relaxed and the burning of his scar subsided. He knew he shouldn’t do this to himself. Every time he’d look at that face, the same thing would happen. He knew it and yet, he was just so _curious_. He wanted to know who he was, what he was. He wanted answers to so many questions, but he wouldn’t get any if he couldn’t even stare at his face for more than five seconds, would he? 

He sighed, a wave of helplessness gripping at him again. Eventually, he sat on his bottom and reached for the ground behind him with his hands, leaning heavily on it. As he did so, he heard a small thump at his side. 

Looking down, he saw the vial of red potion rolling out of his pocket and into the grass. 

He grabbed it before it could roll too far. Holding it up to his eyes, he peered through the shining, crimson liquid. The shape of the glass would only let him see a hint of his reflection, distorted and discoloured. For a second, he was worried the same thing would happen again, but the sight didn’t bring up any of his earlier emotions. Instead, he was reminded once again of the winking Zora, with bright red scales and toothy smiles. 

He snorted softly, opened the vial and drank it down. 

**Woodland Village** – **Northern Plaza**

Sidon watched as the small figure turned and left, quickly disappearing behind a row of houses. He felt amused, yet slightly disappointed. He’d have liked to talk to him some more, if possible. There was something intriguing about the quiet Hylian, something almost familiar. The man hadn’t seemed in the mood for a conversation, however, and Sidon figured he could always try again later. He had other matters to take care of at the moment. 

Mainly, making sense of the unexpected monster invasion. 

He turned to the young man with the injured arm. “Would you mind telling me what you meant earlier by ‘twice in a row’? Has this happened before?” 

The red-haired Hylian sighed, cradling his arm mechanically. “Yeah, about a week ago. We were attacked by a group of Bokoblins, more than we’d ever seen since the Fall of the Calamity. They had wooden clubs and bows, same as today. No Moblins though... I don’t get it. Why’re there so many monsters nowadays? Just when everybody’s busy with the Ceremony too...”

Sidon raised a hand to his chin. “This is worrying indeed. The Domain has observed a surge of monster activity around our lands as well. Just what could be the cause of this...” 

“I doubt we can reach a conclusion by ourselves, my Prince.” Sidon looked up at the sound of Gaddison’s voice. “Discussing this at the Ceremony could prove useful, in this case.” 

He nodded. “I agree. This doesn’t sound like a local problem anymore. Perhaps the Champions could provide us with some explanations.” 

“Should we depart now?” Bazz asked, spear at the ready. “We might be able to reach Castle Town before dark, if we don’t waste too much time.” 

The red Prince debated the suggestion for a moment. It was true that, the situation being as it was, leaving for Gerudo Town as soon as possible would have been for the best. They had to share their observations with the Champions and find a solution to the concerning uprising before it got any worse. Sidon wasn’t sure it was the best idea, however; his comrades, and himself, were quite weary from a day of continuous swimming and a battle on top. Moreover, he didn’t feel entirely comfortable leaving the villagers to fend for themselves after withstanding so much damage. There was always the chance of a second wave coming out during the night, and Goddesses knew how dire that outcome would be. 

He was interrupted in his thoughts by a small squeak. The doctor was coming back, scowling as he dragged Rivan by one of his side head fins. “I swear she was –ack– there but then she woke up and– ow ow wait! Let go, please?” 

Once the doctor arrived in front of Sidon, he let go of Rivan’s fin with a jerk and glared at the prince. Sidon suddenly felt a little scared. And a little sorry, too, as he watched Rivan massage his fin with a grimace. “Tricked me, did you? Very smart, yes. But please take your princely pranks elsewhere, I’m a busy man. Now, if you don’t need anything, get out of my face. This place is for patients, not idlers. Shoo.” 

Sidon had to praise the man’s audacity; not everyone would dare talk to a prince like this. Then again, he didn’t mind it much, for the red Zora preferred it this way. He waved a warning hand toward Rivan, who undoubtedly was about to chastise the man for his rudeness, and offered a wide, bright smile to the angry Hylian. “I hope you don’t put it against us, Doctor, we certainly didn’t do it with bad intentions. I offer my apologies all the same.” 

The man mellowed a little, though whether it was from the Zora’s words or from the Zora’s smile wasn’t exactly clear. Sidon’s two rows of teeth could be quite intimidating, at times. 

The party of Zora eventually left the doctor’s side after exchanging a fraternising glance with the young red head. Rivan was still cradling his fin as he sulked. “Didn't have to grab me _that_ hard. Zora’s fins are sensitive, doesn’t he even know that? Talk about being a doctor...” 

“Distracting him was your idea, though. You got what you asked for.” Gaddison, as usual, didn’t miss the chance to tease the black Zora. Much to the latter’s chagrin. 

“So, you’re saying I should have let Link struggle against that madman? I have compassion, unlike _others._ ” 

“I’m not saying you did a bad thing,” she said nonchalantly. “Just that you had about a dozen smarter ways to do it.” 

“Oh, _really?_ Then how about you tell me how Miss Heroine here would have done it, huh? Let’s hear it.” 

She shrugged. “What for? It’s too late now. Better ask for my advice sooner next time.” With this, she smirked and turned away; knowing perfectly that her behaviour would only infuriate the black Zora further. 

Sidon and Bazz were used to it enough to know when to stop listening. The guard turned to him instead, face as inexpressive as always. “As expected of the charismatic Prince Sidon. You really don’t get angry.” 

“What do you–” The red Zora answered his own question mid-sentence. “About the Doctor, you mean?” He laughed. “Getting angry for so little would be foolish. Do I look that immature to you?” 

“I know some councilmen who'd never have let that slide.” Sidon cringed at the inadvertent slander, knowing fully well that Bazz’s words were true. Some councilmen could be... _strict,_ when it came to reverence. “Makes what can actually trigger your anger all the more frightening.” 

The red Zora abruptly stopped in his tracks. His mind glitched for a second as he looked down at his guard, registering the words, swallowing them, conjuring them, condemning them. He cast the thoughts away as soon as they appeared. 

“Frightening indeed,” he murmured, before resuming his walk. 

Bazz’s expression hadn’t changed, except for the tiniest bit of apprehension visible in the thinning of lips. Sidon pretended not to notice. Instead, he focused his mind on the pressing matter at hand. “I believe we should spend the night in the village. We can leave for the desert at dawn tomorrow.” 

Bazz followed after him, accepting the change of subject for what it was –a command _._ “Understood. I will see with the villagers for a suitable accommodation.” 

The prince nodded. “Make sure to pay them sufficiently. Hylians tend to get shy when the royalty is involved.” The image of the doctor suddenly came to his mind. _Well, most_ _Hylians_ _anyway._

Before the guard could respond, an unfamiliar voice rang from behind. “Excuse me,” it said, and Sidon turned around to face the white Rito he’d caught a glance of earlier during the battle. “I couldn’t help but overhear some of your conversation. Could it be that you’re heading to the Ceremony?” 

The Rito’s voice was deep and smooth, an air of maturity surrounding him. The bow hanging at his back seemed rather sophisticated too, though Sidon was far from an expert in that area. “Yes, that is indeed the case. Why?” 

“I thought so,” the Rito said, nodding sagely. “My name is Teba.” 

**Woodland Village** – **River’s Shore**

The breeze was cool, ruffling his bangs and clothes as it swept over him. No sounds, except for the rustling of tree leaves and the soft sloshing of the river. If he paid close enough attention, he could also hear echoes of voices from afar. But Link let the sounds brush over him like silent waves, preferring to let go of his senses as he dithered between sleep and daydream. When he was like this, time would stop, as well as his thoughts and the world around him. Nothing mattered anymore. Even the images haunting him would blur together, no longer discernible from each other. No longer a threat. Only blissful quiet. 

His ears perked at the soft crunching of grass next to him, but he refused to open his eyes, even as he heard the telltale thump of someone sitting. He was too comfortable to wake up from his nap just yet. The person would give up and leave eventually. Hopefully. 

Or at least, that’s what he thought until he caught a whiff of a very nice smell. He blinked his eyes open instinctively. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were sleeping.” Link looked up to see the red Zora smiling down at him. “Did I wake you?” 

He did wake him, but there was no real point in telling him that, so Link dodged the question by simply sitting up and looking around. The night had well and truly settled, a smidge of moonlight showing behind the clouds. As he turned to the Zora again, he took in the sight of two wooden bowls nested in the Zora’s laps. They were filled with a clear orange concoction, white and green morsels swimming around in it as its delicious aroma wafted all the way to his nostrils. 

His face must have betrayed his thinking because Sidon handed him one without delay. “This is fish stew. The villagers made it, to celebrate their victory. I thought you might like some.” 

He took the steaming bowl in both hands, hoping he wasn't drooling yet. “Thank you,” he said rapidly, before taking a careful sip of the warm liquid. 

Ah, _heaven._

The Zora let out a laugh. “I’m guessing you like it, then. I’ve rarely seen someone enjoy fish stew as much as you do.” 

The Hylian nodded. “It’s delicious.” 

“Quite. Their clams are direct exports from the Lanayru Sea, after all. Those are exquisite.” Pausing to take a sip of his own bowl, he added, “although the chef’s skills play a big part as well.” He then peered at his stew, musing. “How interesting. There’s an unusual flavor to this...” Picking out a small dry leaf from his bowl, he looked it over curiously. “A leaf?” 

“Thyme,” Link said. 

“Thyme?” Sidon continued to stare at the herb. “I see, we don’t use this ingredient in the Domain.” He then proceeded to eat the thyme leaf, under the incredulous eyes of the Hylian next to him. 

“It’s,” Link started, before hesitating. Sidon watched him curiously as he munched on the dry leaf. “You’re... not supposed to eat it.” 

“Ah.” The Zora swallowed anyway, laughing. “Explains the lack of taste. I take it you have some knowledge of cooking, then?” 

Link shrugged. “Not really,” he said, yet couldn’t hide the smile forming on his lips. In this world full of things he had no memories of, it felt nice being the knowledgeable one, for a change. “But I like it.” 

“I could see that.” The Zora’s eyes crinkled a little with amusement. Link made no further comment, giving his full attention to the awaiting bowl of food in his hands. Sidon did the same, and they ate in silence, sitting on the grass while the river gently lapped at their feet. 

Link was a fast eater though, and predictably finished his meal first. Having nothing better to do as he mourned his departed supper, he fixed his gaze on the Zora at his side, absently studying him. The other Zora had called him a prince, which wasn’t so surprising looking at the abundant jewelry covering the man. His gait was firm yet flexible, his back curving with the elegance of an experienced swimmer. What caught the Hylian’s eyes the most were the luxurious red scales covering most of his body. Although not very visible in the darkness of the night, they reflected the pallor of the moon in such a way that Link felt the sudden urge to touch them, if only to confirm they weren’t made of water themselves. 

He was so focused that the sound of Sidon’s voice made him jump. “I wonder how many new flavours I will discover during this trip. I hear the Gerudo cook very refined meals. I’m looking forward to it.” 

“The Gerudo?” Link repeated, if only to pretend he hadn’t been ogling at the Zora just a moment ago. 

Sidon mercifully didn’t comment on his jumpy behaviour, if he noticed it at all. “Yes. My companions and I are traveling South, to Gerudo Town. We are attending the Ceremony there.” 

Link’s heartbeat settled as he heard those words. It wasn’t the first time someone had told him about this particular ceremony, though Link had never truly figured out what it entailed. “The ceremony of...” What was it again? “...the heroic...” He racked his brain for what was next, to no avail. 

Sidon spared him the effort when he completed, “Of the Hero’s Blessing, yes.” He gave Link a curious glance. “Have you never been to a Ceremony before?” 

The Hylian shook his head, embarrassment creeping up his pointed ears. When the Zora asked him why, he simply answered, “Never had the chance.” 

Sidon hummed thoughtfully, before offering another of his large smiles. “Well, I highly recommend you try and go, someday. I’m certain you’ll like it, if only for the amount of exotic food you’ll be able to taste.” 

That elicited a small laugh from Link; the Zora seemed to know perfectly well how to convince him. To be honest, he’d been quite curious since the first time he’d heard about it. Only, he’d thought recovering his memories would come as a priority before any sightseeing. Now though... 

It’d been close to three weeks. Three weeks of roaming like a vagabond in search of something he had no idea how to find, barely getting by with what he could rummage from the wilds and mind full of questions and doubts he had no one to share with. Three weeks of nothing were starting to feel like a long time for the Hylian. He hated to admit it, but he was getting weary. Maybe, a change of pace wouldn’t be so bad, he thought as he traced the outline of his bowl with a distracted thumb. Maybe... 

“Could you tell me about it?” He licked his lips, not meeting the Zora’s eyes. “About the ceremony.” 

Sidon looked down from where he’d been staring at the clouds, a soft smile forming on his lips. “Of course. What would you like to know?” 

The Hylian gave a shrug. “Anything.” _Everything._

“Hmm.” Sidon brought one hand to his chin, thinking. “Well, I suppose you must already know that the Ceremony’s main purpose is to celebrate the sacrifice of the Hero as he defeated the Calamity.” Link hadn’t known that, but he didn’t mention it. “However, there is another objective behind this ceremony. By bringing all the races together around a single event, it not only serves as a diplomatic measure to maintain the communication between each leader, but also as an economical boost to the entire lands, as merchants and traders from everywhere around the world momentarily assemble at a single place. This is also why they alternate the Ceremony’s location every time.” He pointed behind him in the direction of Death Mountain. “Actually, six years ago, it was held just there, in Eldin Canyon. The last one was in Castle Town, and this year is in Gerudo Town, which is why a lot of people are very excited. It’s the only occasion for males of all races to visit the renowned capitol, after all.” He paused, scratching his neck somewhat sheepishly. “But, ah, you most likely knew all that already. I must admit, I’m not entirely sure what I should tell you.” 

The blond Hylian drank the words like a man in the desert. He hadn’t known any of that, and the more he learned, the more he wanted to ask. What was the Calamity? Who was the Hero? What kind of wares were traded and what kind of food was served? How could they let males enter Gerudo Town? Why Eldin Canyon? What about last year? Did Sidon go too? Did Sidon go to all of them? How many had been held anyway? And why, if it was a recurrent thing, couldn’t he remember a single one? 

He shook his head eagerly, avid to hear more. “No, it’s fine. Go on.” 

The Zora met his eyes, not saying anything as his expression turned thoughtful. After a moment when Link feared nothing more would come, he spoke up, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Link, if you are so curious, why don’t you go and see it for yourself?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10k words and they haven't even left the first village. What am I doing? Anyway, this chapter should be called "Sidon buys Link's affection with food." Trust me, he knows what he's doing...  
> As usual, kudos and comments are very appreciated. They have this magical property of helping with the writer's block, did you know?  
> Hope you enjoyed, and see you next time for a small dive into Link's mysterious backstory...


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks, as promised chapter 3 is out! This chapter was fun fun to write, I hope it'll be fun to read too. Thank you to everyone who commented or kudoed (can I say that?) or simply just read and enjoyed! And now, on with it...

**Somewhere** **– Nowhere**

He was almost there. Just a little longer, a little deeper, and he’d succeed. He couldn’t let himself be defeated. Not now, not ever. He couldn’t let himself be defeated, he had to win. He was almost there. 

He grit his teeth. The world was crumbling around him, falling apart bit by bit. He didn’t care. Couldn’t even see it. The ground was shaking, but he shook more. He shook and grit his teeth. He was almost there. 

His grip faltered. He collapsed on his knees, but it didn’t hurt. He couldn’t feel his knees anymore. Couldn’t feel anything, anymore. Didn’t matter. He only had to grit his teeth and hold on, because he was almost there. 

He said something. His lips were numb, cold. He moved them anyway. He had to. He said something. Anything. Nothing. Everything. He told her, with broken words, broken cords. He told her. He begged her. 

She killed him. 

It hurt. 

It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt– 

**Woodland Village – Central Inn**

“...ink... ….Link... …Link!” 

He woke up with a start, holding his midriff tight enough to choke himself. His scar was on fire again, burning him from the inside as he clasped his jaw shut to smother the pain. He forced himself to breathe, to calm down. The pain was fake. A ghost from the past. It wasn’t there anymore, didn’t hurt anymore. He was safe now. He breathed. 

The heat gradually receded until only warm embers remained. He let out a sigh of relief, sweeping a trembling hand over his face. 

That nightmare would kill him for real, one day. 

“Link, are you alright?” 

The harsh whisper came from his left. Link squinted in the obscurity, the aftertaste of his dream jumbling his thoughts and preventing him from recognizing the voice right away. He suddenly felt very vulnerable, lying in the dark. Bracing himself, he sat up, his head swirling but getting steadily clearer as the seconds went by. If he remembered correctly, he was in still in Woodland Village, sleeping in its inn and sharing a room with a Zora, whose name was... 

“...Bazz?” 

He’d muttered the name for himself, still somewhat out of it, but the other heard it anyway. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” The shadow of the Zora straightened as well, his voice rising to a more normal level. “Are you alright? It sounded like you were in pain.” 

“I’m fine.” Or he would be, anyway, once his headache finally calmed down. 

The Zora seemed to hesitate. ”Are you sure?” 

Link nodded before remembering it was too dark for Bazz to notice the gesture. “Yeah,” he said, and as an afterthought, added, “Thanks.” 

“If you say so...” 

The Hylian was glad to finally close the matter, moving to lie back on the bed, but he paused when he saw that Bazz remained still. As Link’s eyes accustomed to the poor amount of light filtering through the open curtains, the outline of the black Zora’s figure became more visible. He was looking out the window, a pensive expression on his face as a furtive ray of moonlight brightened his features. 

Link found the sight somewhat soothing. He kept staring, bathing in the silent moment until the Zora’s eyes fixed upon him again. 

“Want to get out for some fresh air?” 

**Woodland Village – River’s Shore**

He splashed water over his face for the second time that day, although this time, it felt colder than it felt nice. He was still glad to get rid of the sweat though. If Bazz hadn’t been soaking in the river right beside him, he might even have gone for a full bath himself. His tunic was positively drenched from his nightmare. 

“Rivan was very excited about you, earlier,” the Zora said as he gazed up at the clouded sky. “Said you were really good with a sword.” 

There wasn’t much he could say to that, so Link chose to simply wait for the Zora to continue. 

“I’m not one to boast, but my swordsmanship is pretty good for a Zora. At least among the Royal Guard.” 

Again, Link waited. He was pretty sure he knew what would be coming next. Not that he minded. 

“How about a spar?” 

Watching the spark of competitivity light up the Zora’s eyes, Link couldn’t suppress a grin. He was all for it. 

Only after grabbing his sword did he notice that Bazz actually had one of his own. Which was weird, considering the spear he’d used to fight earlier during the day. He was about to ask about it when he realized the sheath of the Zora’s sword was of a dark purple color, the hem adorned with rough brown strands. Exactly like the one Talo, the red-haired villager, had shown him before the raid. 

The Hylian’s grin grew deeper. Bazz had been _preparing_ for this, going as far as to borrow a villager’s sword when he didn’t know when they would even get to fight. It seemed like the words of his black scaled counterpart had left a deeper impression on the Zora than he’d let on. 

Link unsheathed his own weapon, easing himself in his usual battle stance. He reveled in the weight of the sword as he held it in his left hand. This, _this_ was something he knew. The only thing familiar in a world he roamed as a stranger. It came naturally, instinctively, and as soon as his feet dug their place into the ground, he felt anchored. 

The golden eyes of his opponent followed his movements, never drifting away as the Zora slowly pulled out his sword from its sheath. His chest and head were bare, the metal armor laying forgotten back in the village’s inn. On purpose, Link suspected, as the duel would be fairer this way. As if in a mirror image, the black Zora held the sword in his left hand and assumed a similar posture as the one of the blond Hylian before him. 

“Don’t hold back,” he said, before his feet lifted from the ground and he sprung forward. 

Well, if the man asked for it himself, Link couldn’t quite refuse him, could he? 

**Woodland Village – River’s Shore**

“Well, if I lost the duel, I at least won some modesty.” 

Link looked at the defeated Zora, lying on his back on the grass and panting softly. He smiled. “You fought well.” 

Bazz sat up, grabbing the borrowed sword from where it’d fallen on the ground and sliding it back in its sheath. “Still, I’ve got nothing on you. Which means the Zora as a whole have yet to master the sword.” He nodded to himself. “That was a good lesson.” 

As he sheathed his own weapon, the blond Hylian couldn’t help but be reminded of one particular detail. “Sidon uses a sword.” 

Bazz perked up, an almost smile pulling at his lips. _“Sidon?”_

Ah, crap. “I mean, your prince.” 

This time, the grin was fully visible. “Don’t worry, you can call him whatever you like. He probably prefers it that way, anyway.” He stood up, brushing off the remaining of grass sticking to his skin. “Sidon doesn’t use a spear because he finds it bothersome. Swords don’t need to be carried, he says.” 

Link nodded. That made sense. Yet, be it from the afterglow of a good spar, or from the relaxing quiet of the night, he couldn’t help himself from adding, “You call him ‘Sidon’ too.” 

He shrugged. “Sometimes. He likes to be reminded he’s more than just a puppet with a shiny crown on top. Or, well, you know what I mean.” He suddenly looked rather flustered. “Actually, can you forget I just said that? Must be the adrenaline, my filter isn’t working well.” 

The blond Hylian laughed. A soft but honest laugh, one he hadn’t had in quite a while. It felt nice. “You’ve known him for long?” he asked when the laughter subsided. 

“For as long as I can remember. He’s saved my scales a good number of times, too. Honestly, it’s thanks to him I’m where I am now.” They began walking back to the inn, their voices dropping to just above a hush as not to wake up the villagers. 

“He’s nice,” Link agreed. After all, if it hadn’t been for the red Zora, he probably wouldn’t have had the courage to aim for the desert on his own. When Sidon had suggested he accompany them on their way, he could admit to have hesitated, but for no more than a few seconds. The Zora’s welcoming demeanor had been enough to convince him after his weeks of lonely, fruitless journeying. 

“He’s a good man,” Bazz said, smile suddenly dropping, “but he’s burdened. He thinks I don’t see it, but I do, and I don’t like it. I want to help, but he won’t let me.” He cast a glance at the Hylian. “Reminds me of you, in a way.” 

Link’s feet slowed their pace, until they stopped completely. The Zora walked on a bit further before noticing the Hylian’s absence and turned around, an unreadable expression on his face. 

Link clenched his fists a little, wanting to say something but having no words to say it. It was frustrating. Both the Zora’s words and his own inability to express himself. It was painfully frustrating. As if on cue, his scar started itching again, a single thought running helplessly through his head.

_But you can’t help me._

Bazz’s eyes grew distant, before he reached for his neck and the expression was gone. “I’m sorry, I said too much.” His lips pulled in the hint of a smile. “Let’s go back.” 

Link let go of the tension in his body, and returned the smile. 

It felt artificial. 

**Woodland Village – Pico Pond**

The bluish hue of dawn had barely touched the land when a small figure was already up and standing on the shores of Pico Pond. A Hylian, boots cast aside and trousers rolled up as his feet soaked in the cold water. He was hunched, his movements frozen and eyes still, where they focused intently on one single point beneath the water’s surface. He held his breath, counting up to two in his head, before spearing both his hands into the cool liquid like a brutish flash of lightning. 

When he straightened, a silver fish was squirming in his hands. _Finally caught one,_ he thought, proud of himself. 

Link hadn’t been able to sleep, in the end. After Bazz and he had come back from their nightly spar, his scar hadn’t hurt again but his mind had been whirling too fast for him to properly rest. It turned out, however, that they’d come out quite late into the night, or more exactly quite early in the morning, for soon enough the premise of dawn had peeked out through the window. The Hylian had stood up and left, figuring he might as well make use of his time to grab some early breakfast. 

Satisfied with his catch, he was about to return to the village in search of a cooking pot he could use when the thought of the other Zora briefly crossed his mind. Zora ate fish, didn’t they? He pondered this for a moment, eying the dozen other fish ambling about in the pond. Maybe, if he could catch one or two more... 

It was a rather long moment of fruitless fishing before he heard a voice calling for him. “Link!” He reluctantly gave up on his prey to look up, watching Sidon walk leisurely toward him. “There you are. No one saw you go, so we were wondering...” He paused, properly taking in Link’s appearance. “Are you fishing, by any chance?” 

The Hylian’s eyes drifted to his meager catch lying limp on the ground. He gave an embarrassed smile. “Trying to.” 

“In that case, let me help.” The Zora stretched, toned long arms going over his head and expanding his torso. In the light of day, his red scales were even shinier. 

Link looked back to his own fishing spot when he heard a splash. The Zora had no clothes to wear, and hence, no fear of wetting them. That was nice. The hunched Hylian was almost jealous. No, scratch that. He _was_ jealous. 

The distraction getting the better of him, he missed his next target completely, a groan of frustration escaping his lips. If only he had a spike, or a small spear of some sort, it would be so much easier. Idly, he wondered if the Zora fished with their spears too, or if they only roamed under water to catch them bare-handed like he was doing– 

“Would that be enough?” 

The blond Hylian turned around, not understanding the question, until he found himself face to face with a beaming Sidon holding a handful of fish in each one of his fists. When Link couldn’t help but gawk, the Zora gave him an innocent smile. “Zora are good at fishing.” He then gestured to the village. “Let’s hurry and cook these.” 

Link was _definitely_ jealous. 

And maybe, just _maybe_ , a little impressed too. 

When they found their way to a cooking pot near the inn, Rivan, Gaddison, Talo and a white Rito Link hadn’t caught the name of were already there. It seemed like Talo was busy brewing coffee for the Rito and himself, while the two Zora helplessly yawned their sleepiness away. “Good morning, Teba, Talo,” the Red Zora greeted. Addressing the Hylian, he asked, “How is your arm?” 

“All better, thanks to you!” Talo eyed the dozen fish in the Zora’s hands. “Are you having fish for breakfast? Wait here, I’ll go see if they have any thyme left.” With this, the redhead left, leaving the coffeepot to the Rito’s care. 

Sidon gave an awkward smile that Link strongly suspected had to do with his misadventure with said herb the previous night. 

A knowing grin on his lips, Link took his place not far from the Rito, hoping he might sneak some coffee for himself as well. The Rito offered him a nod. “I’ve heard of you from the others. I’m Teba, and I’ll be travelling with you for some of the way. It’s a pleasure.” 

So he wasn’t the only newcomer. It felt reassuring to know he wouldn’t be the only stranger of the group. He returned the nod. “Likewise.” 

Sidon was discussing something with his fellow Zora while waiting for Talo to return. Link side-eyed the coffeepot, wondering when it would be ready, before his attention drifted to the large bow hanging on Teba’s back. It was elegantly shaped, the color and curves reminding the Hylian of a Rito’s wings. Which may have been the point, considering. 

Link had never used a bow before to his knowledge, but he found himself strongly attracted to the object for a reason he couldn’t understand. 

“Where’s Talo?” 

Bazz was approaching the cooking pot, a yawn on his lips and a sheathed sword in hand. He looked around, searching for the owner of the sword among the group; probably to give it back. 

“He’s gone to fetch some herb,” Rivan said with a bored face, before his eyes found the sword and a realization seemed to hit him. He smirked. “Did you lose?” 

The taller black Zora sent him something that wasn’t quite a glare, but closely resembled one. “Shut up.” 

Rivan positively beamed. “I _told_ you he was awesome!” He stood up all of a sudden and sat back down next to Link, encircling the flustered Hylian’s neck with an arm. “When did you do it? I wish you’d have told me, I wanted to be there when he made you bite the dust!” Teba, unperturbed by the Zora’s cheeriness, handed Link a cup of coffee. The Hylian took it in two hands, scared he might spill it with Rivan jostling him like a proud father. 

“He didn’t tell you exactly because he knew he’d bite the dust,” Gaddison said, a smug smile on her lips. “Acting all cool, you were actually anxious, weren’t you?” 

The Zora stiffened a fraction, before he sighed and sat down, seemingly defeated. “Ah, damn. I can’t even pretend it was a close fight. I’m honestly glad you weren’t there to see it.” Rivan and Gaddison looked a bit stunned at the admission, until Bazz added, “Though with a spear, the outcome would have been different.” He looked straight at Link as he said so, and the Hylian sent him a small smirk in return. He’d welcome the challenge any day. 

Rivan snickered before turning toward Sidon. “How about you, my Prince? Will you be crossing your sword against his?” 

The red Zora was watching Rivan with a strange expression on his face, but the expression was gone as soon as he heard the question, replaced by a smile. “I’ll have you remember I was there when he defeated the Moblins. There’s no tricking me into a hopeless duel.” 

Just when Link was thinking he could take a sip of his coffee, Rivan’s grip tightened around him and he almost burned himself. “Well, looks like we have our winner then! Teach me your secrets someday, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” the Hylian muttered, wondering when he’d be able to drink his coffee in peace. 

Talo soon came back, a bunch of dry leaves in hand. “I’ve got the thyme and some leftover bay leaves! Is the water boiling yet?” 

Gaddison nodded from where she had started cleaning a fish with only her fingers. “The pot is all yours.” Her movements were precise and efficient as she rid the fish of its scales and emptied its insides, leaving only the meat behind. 

Rivan finally let go of the Hylian as he grabbed a fish for himself, following his companion’s initiative. Although his coffee was now free of danger, Link felt a little guilty drinking by himself when the Zora were busy preparing their food. His Rito neighbor seemed perturbed as well. Link figured that with hands like his, anyone would be. 

Bazz caught their gaze. “Don’t worry about it. It’s faster this way.” 

Neither of them could really deny it. 

Once their meal was consumed and Talo’s sword returned, the group bid the villager farewell and went on their way. The Zora took to the River, while Link and Teba followed on foot. Their first destination would be Castle Town, the Hylian Capitol. Link was looking forward to it, as he’d wanted to go there since he first woke up in that cave. Although judging by the distance, he could have gone to visit it earlier if he’d truly wanted to. He could have, but he hadn’t. 

For as much as he was looking forward to it, his heart was also filled with a small amount of dread. 

**Hylia** **River – Northern Arm**

“Should we really be going via the Eastern arm?” 

Sidon turned to his left, where Bazz had just spoken up with a lowered voice. His question was justified; with the worrying news Sidon had to report to the Champions, travelling through the Western arm of the Hylia River would have made their trip shorter, and as such, would be a more rational option. However, they’d learned that Teba, their newly acquired Rito companion, had some business in Wetland Village and wouldn’t be able to accompany them were they to use the Western route. Sidon, claiming to be worried for the Rito’s safety were he to go alone, decided they’d use the Eastern arm over the Western arm. Selfishly, he also preferred the Eastern route, for it was much more pleasant to swim through. 

“It won’t impact the journey’s duration that much whether we swim down the Eastern or the Western arm. Besides, having two more fighters on our side could be useful, were we to encounter another monster raid.” 

The red Zora cringed internally at his own hypocrisy. He remembered perfectly well refusing the company of six guards, downing the number to half of that after an hour of negotiating with his father. However, the main difference between his father’s proposal and his own arrangements to travel with the two strangers was that neither Teba nor Link were Zora. Nor were they from the Royal Guard. Most importantly, they were under no obligation to bow down to his orders. 

Sidon was a prince, but he wasn’t _their_ prince. 

The black Zora relented. “I suppose you’re right...” 

Sidon hid a grin. This was why he’d chosen Bazz’s company over anyone else’s. The black Zora’s way of addressing him was largely different from that of the others. Although doing his best to maintain the image of reverence, the Captain of the Royal Guard was always clumsy at best, downright familiar at worst. Which was actually better, from Sidon’s point of view. He’d chosen Rivan next, because the young Zora’s personality was too bright for him to be concerned about accidentally offending his prince. Finally, he’d appointed Gaddison as his third guard, for she and Rivan could never survive apart from each other. Whether they were aware of it or not. 

Sidon was much more selfish a prince than most would think. 

“I must say, you suppose well.” 

A surprised smirk pulled at Bazz’s lips at the tone. “And you seem to be in high spirits, my Prince. A certain Hylian’s presence, perhaps?” 

The red Zora’s grin deepened. “Whatever made you believe that?” 

“Hmm, I wonder.” He pretended to think. “It might have to do with the way you were looking at Rivan earlier, my Prince. Jealousy is quite a rare sight on you.” 

Sidon’s lips twitched. He had _not_ been jealous. Merely... _intrigued_. The prince had never been in contact with a Hylian quite that way before. Well, if he were honest, he’d rarely had physical contact with anyone at all, these past few years. Or maybe, since even before that. Actually, when was the last time... 

“Looks like they’re having fun,” Bazz said, preventing him from going further down memory lane. Sidon turned in the direction the black Zora was looking, to see Teba gesture energetically as Link held his bow in his hands, an expression of pure wonder on the latter’s face. 

He knew it would only please Bazz too much, but he decided he wouldn’t care. “Let’s join on the fun, shall we?” he said, swimming for the shore. Bazz uttered an knowing, _‘Yes my prince’_ , as he followed after him. 

Rivan and Gaddison were still in the middle of an argument, oblivious to their prince leaving. 

“Your bow seems rather finely made,” Sidon said as when he reached Teba and Link. “May I have a look as well?” 

Teba, if a bit perplexed by their sudden arrival, nodded readily enough. “Of course. It’s not quite the masterpiece, but I’m pretty proud of it. My wife gifted it to me.” 

“Your wife?” Sidon enquired as he accepted the porcelain bow from Link’s hands. It truly was a nice piece in the Zora’s opinion. If only from an artistic point of view. 

“I’ve been married for five years now,” the Rito answered, an unusually fond look on his face. “Saki is her name. We have a child together. Barely four years old, but already a fine warrior if you ask me.” 

Sidon was surprised by this, but it was Bazz who reacted. “That’s pretty young for him to wield a bow.” 

Teba shook his head. “A Rito warrior’s training starts with flight. A Rito who can fly well, fights well. The bow comes later.” 

“That explains Master Revali’s pride in his gliding skills,” Bazz remarked. 

“Master Revali?” 

They all turned to the one who had been silent throughout the exchange, except for the unexpected question. The Hylian’s face remained neutral, but his ears turned the faintest shade of pink. Sidon wondered what that meant. 

“Champion Revali, of the Rito,” Teba explained after a beat. “He was part of the Champions who defeated the Calamity eighteen years ago.” His tone turned incredulous, although slightly amused as well. “If he learned someone didn’t know his name, he’d surely lose his neck feathers. Even if it’s a Hylian.” 

Said Hylian cringed a little. “I’ll make sure he doesn’t.” 

Sidon laughed, and the other two snorted. On the few occasions he’d met with Master Revali, the Rito had certainly given the impression that his fame was to be taken as common knowledge. The Zora suddenly felt like he’d want to see the confrontation between the Hylian and the Champion. It’d entertaining, to say the least. 

“What? Why are you laughing? What did we miss?” Rivan and Gaddison had finally caught up with them, their argument apparently done and over with. For now, at least. 

“Nothing too important,” Bazz said, and Sidon could swear he saw Link’s shoulder sag a little in relief. 

Sidon handed back the bow to its rightful owner with a thanks. Just as a silence settled, the Rito spoke up. “Prince Sidon, I may be overstepping my boundaries, but I’d like to ask you a somewhat personal question, if you don’t mind.” 

_Well, that depends on what you ask_ , Sidon thought. Aloud, he said, “Of course, I don’t mind.” 

“Is it true you’re seeking love?” 

The prince stopped in his tracks, dumbfounded. _“I beg your pardon?_ _”_

With the exception of Link, they all shared his confusion. The Rito looked a bit flustered, his feathers puffing in what could have been agitation. He cleared his throat. “Well, you see, there’s this bard named Kass in my village... He sometimes writes songs of what he sees on his travels, and shares them with us and our little ones. And, err, amid his songs, there’s one called _‘The Love Seeking Prince’_ that’s rather famous lately...” 

Sidon’s questions were not answered one bit. “Am I supposed to be this prince it speaks of?” 

Teba looked more and more miserable. “Well, yes.” 

“But why?” He’d never made any announcement about searching for a mate, and had rarely ever shown interest in anyone, so why would such a ridiculous song be born to his name? 

“Kass always makes sure to attend the Ceremonies held every three years. Seems like he always saw you there, too, even when you were still a child accompanying your sister. He said that...” The Rito hesitated. “Every time, you would frantically look at the crowd, as if searching for someone. Or, in Kass’ words, your _fated_ someone. Hence, the nickname of ‘Love Seeking Prince.’” 

Sidon’s blood ran cold.

Teba sighed awkwardly. “Kass is usually keen about these things, so I thought...” 

_You thought what?_ Sidon wanted to ask, anger rising and fluttering his gills. _Don’t think when you know nothing._

He bit his tongue, using the pain to anchor himself; to remain focused on what was real. He couldn’t let his anger get the best of him. He knew better than that. 

He _had_ to. 

Mechanically, he smiled, but even he could tell it was forced. “That’s,” he said, starting to walk again, “an interesting way to put it. To have remarked on such a thing, this Kass person is quite observant indeed.”

Privately, the prince cursed him. Not only for picking up on his strange behavior during the Ceremonies, but also and mostly for daring to make a song out of it. He knew the bard’s intentions were good, but still. _Curse him._

The silence laid heavy as they walked, none of the others willing to speak up after the obvious change in the prince’s mood. Sidon groaned internally. This was why he resented it. Being royalty meant that people had to be constantly wary of him, trying their hardest to please him as if they were afraid he would have their head were they to make a single mistake. 

He resented his own weakness for letting them think so. 

They walked on in silence until, surprisingly, Link spoke up. “Castle Town,” he said, pointing forward at the first hints of Hylian settlements surrounding the capitol. In the distance, the majestic castle of Queen Zelda could be seen, rising through the sky and powering over the land as a mighty reminder of Hyrule’s prevail against the Calamity. 

Sidon took a deep breath, willing all his tension away, and turned toward the others. This time, he made sure his smile was genuine. 

“Let’s hurry on, then, I’m starving!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally out of Woodland village! Wow, miracles happen... And now you got to learn more about every character. Can you guess what happened to Link? What happened to Sidon? Can you guess? Huhu.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here you go with the fourth chapter! The more I write the more I realize this is going to be a looong ride... And I had way too much fun with Teba in this one. Anyway, enjoy!

** Castle Town – East Gate **

The first time he’d visited Castle Town, at the age of six and barely three feet tall, Sidon had been mesmerized. Taking in the abundant colors and mismatched patterns of the city’s architecture, the humongous crowd of just as diverse people coming from all parts of Hyrule and the bustling sounds of joyous chaos resounding all throughout the capitol, his heart had filled with a special kind of wonder he could still clearly remember. A strange, happy fluttering in his stomach that hadn’t let up for days even after his return to the Domain, despite his strict nurses’ best efforts. Only much later had he understood what exactly it had been that had gotten him so excited: his first taste of freedom.

Even now, that feeling hadn’t left him completely. It grew stronger in his chest as they walked through the open gate, tall and looming over him like few things ever did. 

Teba seemed to be sharing his emotion, turning his feathered head right and left to observe the passing civilians.  Hylians had that little something that few other races knew how to do, where they weren’t afraid of trying new things and getting them out in the open, no matter how ludicrous those may be. That reflected throughout the city’s streets, full of shops and stands and travelling merchants selling the weirdest things or offering the most ridiculous challenges to each other. The white  Rito looked particularly intrigued by one such Hylian, whose idea was to grant a small harp as prize to anyone able to shoot a number of targets.

“Are you interested?”  Bazz asked  Teba when the latter’s pace had unconsciously slowed. 

The white  Rito looked thoughtful. “It’s just that the challenge sounds too easy for the prize. It’s suspicious.”

“Why don’t you try it then?” The black Zora said. “I’m curious about your archery skills. I didn’t get to see much yesterday.”

Teba hummed, considering it. “Well, Saki would certainly love that harp. I guess it doesn’t hurt to try.” He turned to Sidon. “I can regroup with you later.”

The prince shook his head, crossing his arms with amusement. “No, I’d love to remain as a spectator, if you’ll allow it.” Glancing at Link standing next to him, eyes full of trepidation, he added, “And I believe I’m not the only one.”

Teba nodded, the smallest of smirks adorning his beak. “Very well, then. Be my guest.”

The  Hylian man beamed as they approached, his hands rubbing together with glee. “My, oh my! A challenger, is it? And a splendid  Rito at that! Ah, I fear for my dear prize’s fate!” He said, his big smile not making him look worried in the least. “Please, do come closer my dear Mister! For the meager sum of ten rupees, the floor is yours! What will it be? What will it be?”

Teba observed the man’s stand, in the back of which stood small wooden targets painted with red and blue circles. The distance separating him form them seemed a bit short for arrow practice, but Sidon guessed that was due to lack of space in such a busy city. “I only have to shoot those targets, right?” The  Rito asked.

“That’s right, that’s right,” the  Hylian sing- songed as he received the participation fee from  Teba’s hand. “The red targets are ten points and the blue ones are five points. Accumulate a hundred points in less than thirty seconds and you win.” He retreated to the side of his stand, allowing  Teba to position himself in front of the awaiting targets. Sidon watched curiously as the man’s hand found a lever-looking piece of wood, a snicker forming on his lips. “Do be careful though, these little ones can be rather...  _ slippery. _ "

With this, he pulled the lever and shouted a loud, “Start!”

Teba immediately nocked an arrow on his bow, but his grip faltered when he saw with incredulity that the targets had begun moving. And moving  _ fast _ , at that. Sidon could barely keep his eyes on them as they kept zipping in and out of his sight in the manner of a dizzying treadmill. 

“I see, so that’s how it is,” the  Rito muttered to himself. Then, a hungry grin took hold of his beak, to the consternation of the spectating Zora. “Bring it on then!”

A second later, the  Rito was shooting arrow after arrow with a confidence and speed that had them all baffled. Link in particular was watching the show with an expression of utter wonder, or dare he go so far, of pure and unbridled  _ want _ .  Bazz was as neutral as anytime he analyzed a worthy opponent, and  Rivan was whistling with excitement. “Go get them!” He cried, laughing.

As the number of standing targets gradually but surely decreased, the man’s level of cheerfulness decreased as well. However, he didn’t look entirely discouraged yet. “Fifteen seconds left!” He shouted, before pulling a second lever. “Oh, and I forgot to mention, but the black targets are minus thirty points!” As the words left his lips, a dozen black targets appeared and mingled with the rest.  


Gaddison snorted from disbelief as  Rivan turned to the man, outraged. “What? You never said anything about this!”

Sidon stifled his own laugh. That was unfortunately another thing with  Hylians : they weren’t always the most honest.

Teba cursed under his breath, his arrow accidentally hitting one of said black targets. He puffed, but didn’t let himself get discouraged. His focus sharper than ever, he aimed a precise, merciless arrow at the last standing red target, then lowered his bow. “You can stop counting. With this, it makes exactly a hundred.”

The  Hylian stared at him, hesitant, before stopping the targets’ movements and going over the number of points the  Rito had scored. His face turned to a scowl as he proved  Teba’s words right. “Ugh, alright, you win. Here you go, and don’t come back,” he said, handing his prize to the  Rito .

The latter smirked, accepting the opal harp before handing it to an unsuspecting Bazz. “Could you hold this for a second?” He asked, not actually leaving the black Zora a choice as he neared the stand again. He made for the targets, gripping at an arrow that remained lodged there, but was interrupted by the Hylian shooing him with a hand. “What are you doing? Don’t touch these, they’re mine now.”

The  Rito frowned. “What do you mean, yours? They’re mine and I’ll be taking them back –”

“Read the sign before complaining,” the man said, gesturing at a small white sign on the corner of his stand, with the words  _ ‘arrows will not be returned’  _ written over it in minuscule police. When the  Rito sent him a glare, he simply shrugged. “ Gotta run a business even with guys like you around.”

Teba’s voice had seemingly disappeared as he stared the man down in incredulity. Eventually,  Bazz handed him back his harp and tapped him gently on the shoulder. “Your loss, friend. May you learn from it.”

The black Zora’s hand didn’t get the chance to leave its place on the Rito’s shoulder as the latter grabbed it in a strong grip, slowly turning to face the Zora with a calculating expression. “Actually, now that I think about it, this is your fault isn’t it?”

Bazz’s eye ridges shot up in a rare show of surprise. “How is any of this my fault?”

“You pushed me into this,” the  Rito retorted. “Now you can pay me back those arrows I lost.”

The black Zora stood dumbfounded. “You must be kidding. You did this by yourself.”

His complaints were not heard, however, as the white  Rito simply dragged him forward by the hand. “We’ll look for another merchant, no way I’m buying anything from _ this  _ man.”

“Wai– hey!” Bazz pulled back, irritation pulling at his face, but even he recoiled a little at the sight of the pissed off Rito’s face. Sidon was suddenly struck by the similarity he shared with another blue-feathered Champion on his worst days. “Alright, alright,” the black Zora relented with a sigh, “I’ll get you those arrows. But before that, let’s set up a rendezvous place with the others, okay?” 

Teba paused. “Fair enough,” he said, turning to face Sidon. “It shouldn’t take us more than half an hour. What will you be doing?”

Sidon didn’t have to ponder his answer for too long. “I’ll pay a visit to the Castle. Queen Zelda is probably already on her way to the  Gerudo Desert, but I’m hoping to talk to some of her councilmen about the monster uprising in Woodland Village. They should be made aware of it as soon as possible, so they can send a few guards to stand watch in neighboring villages.” A thought suddenly came to his mind. “Hopefully they can even try warning the  Rito and the  Gorons .  Hylians can travel fast on horses, can’t they?” He cast a glance at Link as he said so, wondering if he would be granted a nod of confirmation by the small  Hylian . 

He wasn’t expecting what he saw. Far from having listened to the question at all, the  Hylian’s face was pale as he seemed to stare somberly at nothing. Sidon felt a flutter of worry tingling the back of his fin. He’d never seen his companion make such a face, lips pinched and eyes wide with... not exactly fear, but... closer to... ... _ hatred? _

_ But why? _

“Please don’t worry about that, my Prince,”  Bazz told him, oblivious to the subject of his attention. “I’ll take care of it. That was my plan from the start, anyway. The guards know me and the councilmen will hear me out. You can go rest in the meantime.”

Sidon nodded, not really listening. “Yeah,” he breathed out, before catching himself. “Yes, alright. Thank you,  Bazz .”

“It’ll take you more than half an hour then, right?”  Rivan asked, arms crossed in boredom. “How about we meet up here in an hour?”

Gaddison shook her head. “Let’s make that two hours. We need to redo our stock of red potions and bandages, on top of having lunch.”

“That’s settled then,” the  Rito said. “See you in two hours.” He marched off with  Bazz in tow, not having let go of the Zora’s hand yet. The latter grumbled something close to  _ ‘that’s why hot-blooded races are...’ _ under his breath, but a sharp glance from the  Rito shut him up before he could finish the thought.

After a short moment of silence watching the duo go,  Rivan exploded in a fit of laughter. “Did you– did you see that?” He asked as he sniggered. “Oh man, I’ve never seen  Bazz so powerless against anyone !  Teba is an absolute genius!”

Gaddison hit him behind the fin. “Stop it, that’s mean,” she chastised. “If he hears you laugh like that, he’ll... he’ll...” She tried to stay serious but a corner of her lips betrayed her, soon sending her  int o a fit of poorly restrained snickers along with her Zora friend.

Surprisingly enough, Link joined in with a quiet chuckle. Sidon looked at the  Hylian’s face again, trying to detect a remnant of the strange expression he’d caught a glimpse of earlier. He didn’t know whether to feel relieved or disappointed when he found none.

“Alright,”  Rivan said after recovering from his hilarity, “so what now? Where should we go, my Prince?”

The red Zora hummed in thought, taking in his surroundings once again. His eyes stopped over a sign reading  _ ‘ _ _ Telma’s _ ’ in big, round letters further down the street. He grinned.

“How do you feel about some  _ salmon  _ _ meunière _ _?_ _”_  


** Castle Town – Market Place **

It was familiar. But at the same time, it wasn’t. The atmosphere was familiar; but the people, the shops, the songs hummed by  passerbys , all of it was new. In a way, it felt like coming home, only to find the whole house had been refurnished during his absence. The feeling had left him with the bitter taste of something akin to betrayal in his mouth, until, Goddess bless, he’d gotten a piece of that wonderful salmon dish. 

The  Hylian almost drooled as he thought back to the softness of butter melting on his tongue and the sensation of tender pink meat between his teeth. He couldn’t believe he’d almost let the opportunity to have the meal slip through his fingers.

_ “I can’t pay,” he said when he finally took a look at the price on the menu, already regretting sitting. The red Zora by his side blinked, looking at him curiously.  _

_ “Do you not want it?” He asked.  _

_ Link shook his head, slightly dejected. “It’s too expensive.”  _

_ Sidon grinned innocently in response. “But I’m the one paying.”  _

_ Link shook his head again. “I can’t accept that,” he muttered.  _

_ The red Zora shifted, lowering his head to speak right next to Link’s ear.  _

_ “It’s delicious...”  _

_ Link shivered from the cool breath tingling his skin, watching Sidon straighten without a word. “Their salmon, I mean,” the Zora added with a grin. _

Link had relented and accepted the meal after that, forgetting everything that could have been on his mind with a single whiff of the cooked salmon. Although, now that he thought about it again, what exactly had that...  _ tone  _ been? The closeness of the Zora’s face to his own, and those hushed words, as if he hadn’t been talking about fish at all... but then again, that was probably his imagination.  Rivan too was pretty open about giving affection. Maybe the Zora were naturally like that?

“How do I look?” He heard  Rivan ask from his right. The Zora was hovering next to a  Gerudo jewelry stand, showing off his free arm where he’d tried on a massive, serpent shaped golden bracelet.

Gaddison gave him a look. “You know, if you want to look ridiculous, you can just stay as you are. That’d save you some rupees.”

The black Zora groaned, taking the bracelet off with angry fingers. “Why do I even bother asking you? You can’t breathe and be nice at the same time.”

She shrugged. “I just take the opportunities you give me.”

“Yeah, right,”  Rivan sulked. “As if you take these ‘opportunities’ with anyone else but me. You’re mean, that’s all there is to it.”

_ Well _ , Link thought as he took in the sight of  Gaddison’s flustered expression,  _ there’s at least one Zora here who’s not a natural at giving affection. _

Briefly, he wondered if he’d been one to give a lot of affection during his previous life. Or more exactly, before he forgot his memories. He couldn’t possibly have truly died, or else he wouldn’t still be up and about. Probably. Maybe. 

Even if the feeling of his skin being torn beyond repair still coursed through him during nightmares, along with the face of the one who...

He shook the image away when the ache started gnawing at him. Thinking about that hurt too much, he wouldn’t risk it. Yet. He knew he’d have to, one day, but not now. He just wanted some respite for once.

Running a hand over his scar unconsciously, he looked up to watch Sidon and the others discussing something with a petite  Hylian woman. Her stand was full of potions and medicinal plants, a couple insects trapped in small cages hanging from her stand’s corners. There was a butterfly there, too, its bright blue wings fluttering desperately as it searched for a way out of its silver prison.

“You are looking for something.”

Link whirled around to face the voice coming from behind. An old looking  Hylian woman was sitting behind an empty stand, save for a single crystal ball standing alone before her. Her face was partly covered by a deep purple hood, the rest of her clothes matching in shade with a dozen golden ornaments complementing it. She looked at him from behind a veil, a knowing smile on her lips.

“You are looking for truth,” she said, a wrinkled hand with painted nails peeking out from under her table and softly caressing the crystal ball. “But it is hard to find. I know. I see her, shrouded in black with her eyes over you.”

Link was ready to dismiss her as another swindler when he heard those words. 

Why  _ ‘her’ _ ? 

“She doesn’t want you to know,” the medium continued, her shadowed face growing clearer as Link inched closer. “Because you are dangerous.”

“Who’s ‘she’?” He asked, heart beating faster.   


Her grin grew almost feral. “The one who  bestowed the blue upon you. ”

Link paused, not understanding what she meant, before he remembered the blue fabric covering his shoulders. The improvised hood had come from the torn tunic he’d awaken in, too damaged to continue wearing yet too special to let go of. His hand shot up to touch it, his suspicions confirmed when the woman gave the tiniest nod.

“Do you know...?” He didn’t dare ask the question aloud, but he didn’t need to. The medium nodded again, a glint in her hooded eyes.

“I know all. But I cannot tell you. Not here. She is watching.” She stood up abruptly, sliding the crystal ball in one of her overgrown sleeves and striding off into a nearby alley without warning. Link hesitated, his instincts screaming at him to leave the medium be and turn back. But he couldn’t rid his mind of what he had been told.

_ She doesn’t want you to know. _

Truthfully, Link wasn’t sure he could even trust his instincts anymore. 

He followed her.

** Castle Town – Market Place **

Sidon wasn’t entirely sure of what he was doing. His slanted reflection peered back at him, somewhat ridiculous due to the metal’s distortion, as if in mockery of his own indecision. He grabbed the sword’s handle under the scrutiny of the merchant, holding it up to his face and turning it around a few times. He went as far as to weigh it, executing a few basic moves to check its grip.

“It’s a good sword,” the  Gerudo woman said. “You won’t regret it.”

Sidon smiled at her, not willing to disagree yet still full of doubts. Not over the weapon’s quality, not at all; it truly was a fine sword. However, he wasn’t sure whether he’d end up regretting it or not. 

“Would this...” He interrupted himself, wondering if he was really willing to ask the question. Maybe he should... ah, well, whatever. “Would a Hylian be able to wield this?”

The  Gerudo raised a thin eyebrow. “A gift?”

Sidon smiled awkwardly. “Possibly.”

Rising from her crouch on the ground, the  Gerudo was almost as tall as him when standing upright. “Depends what kind of strength the  Hylian has.”

The red prince pondered this. “I cannot tell you much about his strength per se... but his skills with a sword far outweigh that of anyone I know.”

The  Gerudo snorted. “You Zora aren’t notorious for your sword skills.”

Sidon’s smile twitched. The  Gerudo people were certainly straightforward. “And if I said he slayed three  Moblins on his own?” Well, he hadn’t exactly been on his own, but Sidon had no doubt the blond  Hylian could have done it had  Rivan and he not jumped in to help.

That brought out a surprised ‘huh’ from the merchant. “Unscathed?” She asked.

“Unscathed,” Sidon confirmed. That hit to the shoulder had mostly been his fault, anyway.

The  Gerudo grinned widely. “Tough for a  Hylian .” She gestured to the sword. “If it’s true, then he should have no problem with this.”

“Of course it’s true,” the prince said, somewhat proud, before remembering what he was doing and plunging into hesitation again. Would Link really appreciate Sidon offering him a new sword? It was true that the  Hylian’s current weapon was damaged to the point of threatening to break at any given time, and it was also true that Link’s monetary resources were probably insufficient for him to buy a new one on his own, but still.

Would it be overdoing it?

The red Zora groaned in frustration as he recalled his improper behavior of the previous hour. Although the  Hylian didn’t seem to realize it himself, the smell emanating from him was...  _ pleasant _ , to say the least. Sidon had always been sensitive when it came to smells, more so than any of his kin. He’d grown fairly used to it after living years exposed to the same persons, but sometimes, when the new smells of foreign cities and citizens reached his nares, the sensations could become a bit much to handle. And Link’s was...

He didn’t know exactly what had him so attracted to it. There was an aroma of comfort, like wet grass after a day of rain, yet it was mixed with a twinge of unknown that intrigued him more than he’d care to admit.

Earlier, at Telma’s, he’d been too close to resist, it had simply smelled so...  _ delicious _ .

“Verdict?”

Sidon broke out of his reverie. He cleared his throat, hoping the fluttering of his gills wouldn’t betray his embarrassment. “I’ll take it.”

The brawny  Gerudo gave him a strong slap in the back. “That’s my man!” She swiftly slid the sword back into its sand colored sheath, handing it to him after receiving the small sum of rupees from Sidon’s pouch. “Good luck with your  _ voe _ ,” she said, winking.

He only laughed weakly.

After safely buckling the new sword to his belt, trying not to think about the purchase he’d just made, Sidon walked back to where his two guards were standing in front of a potion stand. When he arrived, the serious expression of both the merchant and  Gaddison deterred him from giving his greetings to the  Hylian woman. He turned to Rivan, puzzled. “What’s the matter?”

“Oh, it’s nothing my Prince,” Rivan assured him. “Gadd’s just trying to lower the price.”

“Lower the price?” Sidon repeated, alarmed. “Isn’t that an insult to the vendor?”

The black Zora offered him a happy grin. “No, my Prince, that’s just how it works here! Bargaining is normal to Hylians, the first price they give you is always higher than it should be.”

Sidon hummed. “I see, how interesting.” He smiled at his guard. “You seem to have some knowledge of  Hylian culture, Rivan.”

Unexpectedly, Rivan didn’t beam at the compliment. “It’s not me, my Prince. Gadd’s the expert here. She even knows how to broker.”

“She has many talents, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah, she’s really cool.”

Sidon grinned knowingly as Rivan’s gills fluttered in realization. “Please don’t tell her I said that,” he said, mortified.

“Of course,” the prince promised. Then, deciding to spare his companion further teasing, searched his surrounding for a familiar mop of blond hair. “Where’s Link?”

Rivan turned to look as well, most likely noticing the  Hylian’s absence only now as he’d been too focused on someone else. “Huh, he was here a moment ago... ah,” he said, pointing further down the busy street, “there he is.”

The crowd was dense but Sidon’s height was to his advantage as he overlooked the civilians to find Link, a few meters away, apparently conversing with a purple covered  Hylian woman. The prince was about to join him when he suddenly hesitated. Leaving the  Hylian to his own business without sticking his nares into it might be for the best. He didn’t want to be regarded as too persistent. 

…'persistent’? Persistent about what? Why was even worried about being persistent? 

Why had he bought that sword?

While Sidon ruminated over those confusing thoughts, he noticed Link leaving from the corner of his eye. The woman too had left, nowhere to be seen among the crowd. He frowned, curiosity nibbling at him and making him feel jittery. Suddenly, he was overcome by the fear that Link might decide to leave his company for that of the woman, never for them to meet again. What would he do, then? Why would he want to do anything in the first place? His hand nervously stroked the handle of the new sword at his hip. He didn’t... 

He didn’t want Link to leave yet.

** Castle Town – … **

_ “Link... forgive me...” _

He knew the voice, yet he couldn’t recognize it. His mind wasn’t working well. Everything around him was swirling, his thoughts included. He heard the sound of someone falling, only distantly realizing it might have been him, colliding with the hard surface beneath. The pain was tame though, compared to the searing ache growing at the back of his skull. It felt both hot and wet, and he didn’t like it. He didn’t like any of it. 

He tried to move his limbs, willing his vision to stop swimming already, and successfully brought a hand next to his torso. He pushed, leaning on it as he made to rise, but a brutal blow to his stomach stopped him. He found himself on his side, gasping for the breath that had just been robbed from him.

“...ore gentle! Why... ...hit him?”

“...deserves... …he’s  dangerou ...”

“...willing to listen, we... ...ally out of him if you  hadn ...”

The sound of voices echoed in and out of his ears but barely made it to his head. He closed his eyes, the spots in his vision making him dizzy as he gulped down the bile rising up his throat. He needed the pain to calm down before he could attempt anything else. Distantly, he registered the feeling of his hands being grabbed and moved behind his back, a thread of some kind wrapping itself around his wrists. He tried to resist it but his arms felt too weak.  _ He  _ felt too weak.

“...tever, help me with....”

“...jostling him too much, damnit! He’s hurt enough...”

As his wrists were left alone only for his feet to get grabbed instead, Link realized the situation was getting way out of hand. Gritting his teeth against the throb in his head, he kicked as hard as he could, and was immediately rewarded with a startled yelp.

“This prick! He broke my mask!”

His mind rushing with adrenaline, he grabbed the chance to kick again and rolled away, dismissing the horrible wave of nausea the movement brought. Forcing his eyes open once again, he rose to his knees, trying to free his hands to no avail. His vision was clearing but the world was still too bright, spinning too fast for him to properly see the hit coming straight for his head.

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground again.

This time, no voice reached him. His ears were ringing too loudly for him to hear anything. But he could still see it, a blurred, nonsensical canvas that kept on shifting from place to place. He wondered if he was in a dream. Maybe in a nightmare. Maybe, he’d see her again, with her crystal blue eyes and long locks of golden hair. Maybe she was here already. That would explain the pain. Why did she have to do it? He’d begged her and yet, and yet. 

It had  hurt  _ so  _ _ much _ .

But no, this time, the pain wasn’t her fault. He looked again, but she wasn’t there. She hadn’t come for him. No one had. No one would. He was alone, left dying on his own as the world around him crumbled. Now, he’d only fall, to a place deep, dark and cold that no one knew. 

A drop of red appeared on the corner of his vision. He thought it was blood, because it was always blood, but then he realized he was wrong. That shade of red was too pretty for it to be blood. It seemed to glow, radiating the warmth he craved in his cold isolation.

Then, the warm red became an angry red. Its anger seemed to spread all around it, as fast as a flash of lightning as it surrounded him, enfolded him, shielded him. He thought he should be scared, but he wasn’t. Even like this, it was a beautiful red.

He closed his eyes, and let himself fall, for he knew the red would catch him.

In the darkness, he dreamed of a lonely butterfly with blue wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...well. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated, and see you soon for the next chapter!   
> Oh, and nares are fish nostrils, if I did my research right.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo guys, here comes the relief to last week's cliffhanger. As always, thanks a lot to everyone leaving kudos or comments, it really makes a difference! And I was very happy happy to see some Rivan/Gaddison shippers last week, so here's a little treat for you ;)

**Castle Town** **– Isolated Tavern**

As usual, he woke up with a headache. This one, however, was ten times stronger than usual. 

“He’s coming to.” 

Link opened his eyes to a pair of slanted pupils staring down at him worriedly. “Link! How do you feel? Can you sit up?” Rivan asked, his voice a bit too loud to Link’s liking. 

He rose with a wince, a hand going for the back of his head instinctively. He paused when he found a bandage wrapped there. Just what– 

“What happened?” 

He looked at Rivan, asking himself the same question. He remembered following the medium, all the way to an isolated tavern down an alley, then entering and... and...? 

“Don’t you remember?” Rivan asked, confused. “You were attacked, Prince Sidon found you when you’d already lost consciousness.” 

He frowned, before the memory of pain, binds and fragments of conversation rushed up to his mind. Then, he remembered the red, too, and his eyes widened in realization. The red had been _Sidon?_

Immediately, his eyes searched the room for the prince. His chest heaved in a weird, not quite painful stutter when he found him. Standing next to the door, his back on the wall and his arms crossed over his chest, he was looking straight back. His expression was neutral, but the intensity hiding there was palpable even at a distance. Link stared, wondering what exactly was brewing under the Zora’s calm surface. Wondering how the Zora had found him. Suddenly, he wondered if the Zora had gotten hurt anywhere because of him. 

Words were about to leave his lips when Sidon tore his gaze away without a single warning. Link didn’t understand why it felt like his heart had just dropped an inch. “Those were Yiga, I’m sure of it,” the red Zora said to his black counterpart. 

Rivan gawked. “Yiga? Didn’t they disappear along with the Calamity eighteen years ago?” 

“They never disappeared, only laid low for a time,” Sidon answered, as Gaddison handed Link a red potion, which he accepted gratefully. 

“But...” Rivan didn’t look entirely convinced. “What would the Yiga want with Link?” 

Sidon's eyes found Link’s again. “That’s what I want to know, too.” 

The Hylian found himself unable to say anything. Firstly, because he had no idea why the Yiga had attacked him. He obviously didn’t have more memories of his past interactions with the sect than he had of anything else. He only vaguely knew that the Yiga were an annoying bunch wearing ridiculous masks, and that the world would be better off without them. Nothing that would make their intentions toward him any clearer. 

Secondly, because Sidon’s subdued expression was scaring him. 

_Just_ a little. 

Rivan, sensing the tense atmosphere or simply being his Rivan self, turned to Link with a frown. “What I don’t understand, is how they managed to get _you_ unconscious. If even Prince Sidon managed to get rid of them, they should have been a dip in the stream for you.” 

Link almost laughed when a hit from Gaddison followed. “I know you didn’t mean to insult anyone, but for Hylia’s sake, think before you speak,” she muttered angrily. 

“Stop hitting me all the time!” Rivan complained. “It’s fine, Prince Sidon's ego isn’t as fragile as you think!” He turned to Link again before the silver Zora could argue back. “So, how?” 

The Hylian gave an awkward shrug. “I was distracted,” he said, thinking back to the moment before he got hit. His mind had been too full of questions to notice his attackers’ presence. 

Suddenly, he wondered if the medium had been part of the Yiga as well. Did that mean that the Yiga knew about him? Or had it simply been a coincidence? Maybe the medium hadn’t known anything from the start. But then, how had she known about ‘her’? Had she known? 

“Can you stand?” 

It was Sidon again, except this time the Zora’s eyes didn’t meet his. The Hylian nodded, carefully rising from the floor as Rivan fretted on his left like a mother hen. 

“Do you think you can walk?” Sidon asked him, and somehow, the carefully clinical tone had Link’s frustration growing. He wished the Zora would stop it and just look at him like he usually did. 

He nodded. It wasn’t a lie, he felt much better. The red potion had worked its magic, and he didn’t want to delay the trip any further. Watching Sidon’s expression, he only felt sorrier he’d wasted time at all. 

The red Zora seemed to silently gauge the truth of his words. He looked him over once again, fixing his eyes anywhere but on Link’s own. It was a moment before he finally uncrossed his arms and straightened. “Then let’s go. The others must be waiting.” 

He left, not even waiting to see if anyone would follow. _He’s a prince,_ Link reminded himself, _of course he knows his guards will follow._ But what about him? What if he decided to stay right where he was, basking in the non-existent sunlight and contemplating the meaning of life? What if he decided to just ditch them and go the other way, what would the Zora do then? Would he still remain as indifferent and leave without a care? 

Link couldn’t make sense of the irrational spike of anger crawling up his chest. The Zora had done nothing wrong, he had no reason to get so agitated. More importantly, he probably owed Sidon his life for saving him when he’d been careless. If anything, he should be getting angry at himself. 

Maybe that was it. 

Maybe, the Zora’s clouded eyes were only mirroring his own disappointment. 

Instead of feeling angry, he suddenly felt tired. 

“You know, I can always carry you,” Rivan said when he saw that Link wasn’t moving. “I’m stronger than I look.” 

The Hylian snorted before he could think better of it. “I’m fine,” he assured as he finally moved his feet. 

Rivan frowned as he followed. “What was that? You don’t believe me? I’ll have you know I can lift things way heavier than a small Hylian like you.” 

Link hummed distractedly. 

The Zora huffed. “Fine, I’ll show you proof.” 

For a second, Link was worried Rivan would try to pick him up and he tensed instinctively, but the Zora had sped forward in the direction of an unsuspecting Gaddison. He stared in bafflement as Rivan grabbed his silver companion by the waist with the arm that wasn't holding a spear, unceremoniously picking her up as she let out a small sound of surprise. He turned again toward Link with a proud grin, as if he hadn’t just signed his own death warrant. At least, that’s what it felt like, looking at Gaddison’s expression. 

“See?” The black Zora beamed. “At least twice as heavy as you, but still not a problem.” 

Link let out an awkward laugh. _Definitely signed his death warrant._

“Oh, _really_ ,” Gaddison cooed with the iciest voice he’d ever heard. “Then you’ll have no problem carrying me all the way to the Desert, won’t you?” She brought her arms up and around Rivan’s neck, looking more like a snake encircling her prey than the sweet maiden she pretended to be. 

“What? No, I was just demonstrating something,” Rivan explained as he tried to get out of her grasp. He let go of her, but the moment her feet touched the ground, she gripped the Zora’s neck tighter and used it to swing her legs all the way up to Rivan’s spear arm, successfully hooking herself there and choking her victim in the process. The black Zora let out a strangled yelp. “What are you doing? Get off me!” 

“Why should I?” she asked, smirking. “You’re the one who said you’d be fine like this. Now prove it. And hurry it up, the Prince is leaving.” 

“I said I could lift you, not carry–” His words got interrupted when the silver Zora slid a hand across his mouth, brushing her lips to the side of his face to whisper something Link couldn’t hear. Rivan’s eyes widened, a flutter agitating his gills before he scowled and strode forward, still trying to get her off. 

The Hylian watched the scene with amusement, his mood lifting a little. Maybe he’d been wrong about Gaddison, after all. She certainly seemed to know how to show her affection. 

_“It’s delicious...”_

Link’s hand flew to his ear, the ghost of a breath tickling his skin. He was suddenly reminded of Sidon’s words during their meal, the way he’d lowered himself to whisper right into his ear, just like... 

He refused to acknowledge the blush creeping up his cheeks. 

**Castle Town – East Gate**

It was raining when the silhouettes of Teba and Bazz came into view. The two of them looked like they were engrossed in discussion, standing just before a stoic guard next to the large East Gate. It wasn’t hard to notice the tension in Bazz’s shoulders though, probably due to their half an hour late arrival. Link felt a little guilty when he saw the Zora’s nervousness completely slip away as soon as he caught sight of his prince. He must have been worried. It was a display of faith he’d even chosen to stay at the rendezvous point instead of going for a search of the entire city. 

Sidon’s expression didn’t change even as Bazz asked him why they were late. “The Yiga. Ask Gaddison for details.” 

Bazz’s eyes widened a fraction before settling on Gaddison, questioning. The Hylian wondered if the Zora was more curious about the Yiga incident or the reason for his prince’s mood. Sidon didn’t seem like the type to get angry often. 

Was he angry? Link had no idea. The red Zora’s emotions were sealed off beneath a cold mask of placidity, the sight of which kept on bugging him. Truthfully, he’d prefer it if he’d gotten angry. Or disappointed. Or anything, really, as long as it was _something_. Some kind of acknowledgment of what had happened. A small, inviting gesture that’d allow Link to come forward and tell him, tell him... 

What was he supposed to do with these feelings? 

Link wanted to thank him. But he couldn’t. He didn’t dare. The words were burning on his lips, dying to get out, but he swallowed them back with a wince. Because, deep down, he knew he wouldn’t be thanking him for saving him from danger, but for something else, something he couldn’t bring himself to admit. 

Not to himself. Not to anyone. 

He wasn’t supposed to be this weak. 

Link let out a small sigh of frustration. He had to get himself together. The sound of rain drops splattering on his blue hood accompanied him as he walked in the rear, silently following after the group of debating Zora and Rito. Sidon’s crimson scales glistened with the water pouring over his back, reflections following the movement of his shoulder blades as he led the way out of the Hylian city. 

Link wondered what he would have done had it not been water but blood dripping from it. 

Because of his mistakes, his naivety. 

Because of him. 

He stopped in his tracks, hand reaching for his sword in reassurance only to find it wasn’t there. He cursed under his breath, chiding himself for not having realized it sooner. His attackers must have gotten rid of it as soon as they’d gotten their hands on him. Again, he’d been too careless. Even in the poor state it had been since Link had picked it up in the Forest, his sword had been his greatest ally. Without it, he was as good as naked. A dead weight. And a target painted in red for the obscure Yiga clan. 

_I'll put them in danger_ , he realized. _I have to go alone._

“What are you doing?” Bazz asked when he noticed the Hylian wasn’t moving anymore. At the sound of his voice, the rest of the group turned toward him as well, Sidon the last one of them. 

He looked at Sidon as he spoke, willing his voice to be higher than the murmur of the rain. “I,” he began, suddenly unsure. He didn’t want to but he had to say it, he had to... “I won’t go with you.” 

“Huh?” Rivan exclaimed. “Why?” 

Link forced himself to suppress the flare of joy he felt at the sight of a crack in the red Zora’s mask. The long-awaited reaction spurred him on. “They’ll come again. It’s dangerous. I’ll go alone.” 

Only after having said the words did his excitement leave him for the backwash of reality. He may have finally gotten under the Zora’s skin, but that would be the last time he ever did. 

The last time... He looked down. It was for the best, he had nothing to regret. It was the right decision. 

He wasn’t lonely. 

The sound of Rivan’s voice started ringing but his words were cut off too soon. Link looked up, wondering why the Zora had shut himself up, only to see Sidon approaching him. When the prince stopped, less than a meter away from where he stood, the Hylian couldn’t help but remember the sensation of those red arms around him. 

He’d barely been conscious at the time, but the comfort he’d felt, the solace, the warmth that had embraced him as his awareness slipped away, he could still remember all of it. The memories washed over him in waves, gratitude that someone had been there for him, someone had come for him in that cold place. But there was resentment there too, for along with the moment of bliss had come a dreadful realization. He didn’t want to admit it, yet he knew it was true. 

_He'd been so lonely._

“Link,” he heard Sidon say. The Zora had bent one knee on the floor, evening the height difference between them a little. “Don’t worry. We will be fine.” His tone was soft but determined, and his eyes held nothing of their previous restraint. He was open, gazing at Link as if at a cornered animal. 

Maybe he wasn’t wrong. Link felt pretty cornered by the world, lately. His useless sword hand hovered near his scar, fiddling with a bit of his tunic. “You didn’t look fine,” he said, before he could think it through. 

Sidon’s eyes widened, before an apologetic smile drew itself on his lips. “I’m sorry if my demeanor made you think so. I was... I may be slightly upset,” he admitted. “But it isn’t because of you. Please believe me when I say that.” When the Hylian continued to silently look at him, the Zora’s smile dropped to a more solemn expression. “Link, we may not have known each other for long, but you are a precious travel companion. I don’t want you to leave us.” 

Link’s eyes found the ground again. His throat felt tight. The rain continued to fall in a mute rumble, drops accumulating into puddles of whispers at his feet. It weighed heavy on his own silence, his hesitation, his fear as the Zora waited for him to speak. 

Link didn’t speak. 

But when he looked up, meeting the Zora’s warm eyes again, he let go of his crumpled tunic and nodded. 

Sidon smiled. “I’m glad.” He rose from his crouch and unbuckled a sword from his belt, letting Link realize only now that two blades had been hanging from his waist. “Take this,” he said as he handed Link an unfamiliar sword cocooned by a sand-colored sheath. “Yours was taken, wasn’t it?” 

The blond Hylian took the sword hesitantly. Thin strips of painted gold were encircling the sheath like snakes embracing a prey, and when he took a few inches of the blade out, its luster told him it was most likely brand new. “Where...?” 

He looked up to meet one of Sidon’s brightest grins. “They left it behind at the tavern when they fled. I couldn’t quite leave it to rust, could I?” With this, he turned to the others with a cheer. “Let’s go, the Desert won’t wait.” 

His guards seemed as befuddled as Link to see the prince’s mood make a U-turn. Rivan didn’t dwell on his surprise too much though, and raised his spear in gleeful agreement. Soon, they were following after Sidon and getting out of the Hylian city, smiling despite the rain clouding their features. 

Link was smiling too, under the shadow of his hood. He examined the blade for a second longer, a pleasant kind of heat warming up his middle and threatening to bubble its way up his throat. 

He wondered if it was normal to feel this happy over a sword. 

He realized he didn’t care even if it wasn’t. 

**Hylia** **River –** **Applean** **Forest**

The sound of sword and spear clashing resonated through the fields. Bazz took two steps back to regain his balance, switched his weapon from one hand to another and attacked again. Link looked surprised but wasn’t fazed, parrying the spear with ease and deflecting it to the side. He crouched lower than usual and attempted a hit to the Zora’s thigh. Bazz was fast, however, and aimed the blunt side of his spear to the Hylian’s head with a swing to stop him. 

Sidon barely had the time to worry before Link dived for a roll between the Zora’s open legs, avoiding the hit and emerging behind Bazz’s back. The Hylian jumped out of his opponent’s way before the other could react and eased himself into a fighting stance again, waiting for Bazz to come for him. 

The rain had let up, a lazy afternoon sun stretching over the Hylian’s sword. Sidon couldn’t help the smile of satisfaction rising up his lips. The sharpened blade was a much better fit to the small warrior than his previous weapon had been. He’d made the right choice buying it after all. Making the Hylian accept it had been easier than he’d imagined too, although he’d admittedly used a little lie for it to work. But that didn’t matter. Taking in the sight of the blade being gracefully wielded by its new master, Sidon had no regrets whatsoever. 

“We’ve been walking for hours and when we finally take a break, they’re sparring.” Teba snorted where he sat next to Sidon. “Young ones are something else.” 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you don’t look so old yourself,” Sidon remarked. 

“Oh, I’m old,” the white Rito answered as his hands fiddled with his newly acquired harp. “I may be close to Bazz’s age in terms of years, but try being a father and you’ll take ten years more. I’m rustier than I used to be.” 

Sidon chuckled. “That sounds trying indeed.” 

“Well, I won’t say it isn't worth it,” Teba added with a smile. 

“I don’t doubt it,” Sidon said, taking in the fond look on Teba's face as he strummed the harp gently. 

The Rito should be older than him, but not by much. He must have had his child at around Sidon’s age. It felt unreal. Sidon had barely spared a thought to marriage; the idea of parenthood had never crossed his mind. Even as he pondered it now, it felt ridiculous. He already had a hard time dealing with himself, having a child would be disastrous. His thoughts drifted to the eggs his sister had laid earlier this year. He refused to be a father, but he wouldn’t mind being an uncle when the young fries hatched. Just as he’d adored Mipha as a sister, he was certain she would make a wonderful mother. As well as a wonderful queen. 

The words she’d told him that day resurfaced in a flash and his fists clenched unconsciously. 

If he didn’t feel ready to be a father, how could he even dream of becoming king? 

“By the way, I hope you can forgive me for kidnapping your guard earlier.” The sound of Teba’s voice startled him back to the present. “I’ve always been a bit of a hot-head, only realized later how inconvenient it may have been for you to be separated from your guard captain.” 

“No, it’s alright,” Sidon answered after a second. “He wouldn’t have gone with you if he’d sensed danger. And it spared me a visit to the Hylian Castle, too,” he added with a grin. 

Teba laughed. “Well, it’s true you didn’t miss much on that side. Hylian royalty is so hung up on formalities, it took us more time than it should have to get anywhere.” He sent a mischievous glance Sidon’s way. “Actually, maybe you should thank me.” 

It was Sidon’s turn to laugh. “I don’t think I’ll go that far. Although...” He sobered a little. “I might have to apologize to you as well.” 

The white Rito looked surprised. “What for?” 

“For letting my emotions get to me.” When he only received a confused look, he sighed, and elaborated. “I may have tried to conceal it, but I’m sure you noticed how... upset I got, this morning.” 

“Oh, about Kass’ song you mean?” Sidon nodded, and Teba gave a soft snort. “I don’t know why you’re apologizing, you have every right to get upset. If anything, Kass is the one who should be saying sorry.” 

“No, there’s nothing wrong with what he did, I just...” He interrupted himself, not sure how to continue. 

Teba filled the following silence with a few strums of his opal harp. The notes were too random and far apart to be considered a melody, but they were oddly fitting in the peaceful scenery, sometimes accompanied by the clanking sound of metal against metal from Link and Bazz sparring. Even Rivan and Gaddison were silent for once, dozing off tranquilly in the river. 

Sidon closed his eyes, breathing in the scents carried by the wind. He was almost tempted to doze off himself. 

“When I was younger, before I met Saki and became a father, I used to travel like this a lot.” 

Sidon blinked his eyes open. He didn’t have to comment, for the Rito soon continued. “I’d go everywhere my wings could take me, from the Hebra Mountains to the Akkala Highlands, with only a bow on my back and a water flask in hand. Like the world was mine to conquer.” 

“That sounds nice,” Sidon couldn’t help but say. 

“It does sound nice,” the Rito agreed. “And it was, sometimes. It gave me some fond memories.” He paused, strumming a few more notes before continuing. “But looking back, I realize it was probably the worst period of my life.” 

Sidon hadn’t been expecting that. “How so?” 

Teba looked up at the sky, his eyes following the movement of drifting clouds. “I thought I was free, but in reality, I was just lost. Roaming the lands like a vagabond because I had no place to go, nothing to do. I was looking for something but I had no idea what. In a way, I think I was looking for something to look for,” he said, then frowned. “If that makes any sense.” 

Sidon hummed. “In other words, you were looking for meaning?” 

The white Rito shrugged. “You can call it that. But I don’t think it was ever as grandiose as ‘meaning’. I just wanted some kind of... direction, I guess. Something to guide my steps.” 

Link and Bazz had finished sparring a dozen meters away, discussing something as they made their way back to where Sidon and Teba sat. Sidon watched them thoughtfully, pondering a response to the Rito’s admissions. He didn’t have time to reach a conclusion before Teba spoke again. 

“I don’t know what you’re seeking, Prince, and I won’t ask. But I hope you can treasure it, if only for the guidance it gives you. Running on empty is not something I’d wish on anyone.” 

Sidon’s eyes widened a little at the sudden turn of conversation. He looked at Teba as the Rito rose to welcome their returning companions with a grin, not sparing the Zora another glance. He wondered if Teba had told him about himself only so he could give him that piece of advice. 

A stunned laugh escaped his lips. His sour mood of the morning must have looked worse than he’d imagined if he’d managed to make the Rito worry about him. Most people knew better than to ask him about his reasons for attending the Ceremonies, mostly because he never shared them however much they pried. No one had ever tried to give him advice about it, though, even less that kind of advice. 

The idea of being thankful for this weight in his chest felt so ridiculous it was almost funny. 

The sound of someone standing before him brought him out of his reverie. Link was looking at him with curious eyes, a small drizzle of sweat rolling down his neck. Sidon took in the sight of his bandaged head and the question escaped him. “Are you alright?” 

Link nodded with a smile. He’d been smiling a lot since they’d left Castle Town. Sidon tried to smother the thought that the reason might have something to do with him. He was about to say something when the Hylian took his sword out of its sheath and used its tip to poke at Sidon’s waist, where his own sword rested. 

Sidon took a moment to understand. “You want to spar with me?” When Link nodded, his tone turned worried. “But you’re still injured... Besides, I am nowhere as good as Bazz.” 

The Hylian grinned, something between provocative and inviting. “I can teach you.” 

Sidon watched the excited gleam in Link's eyes, and his resolve crumbled. “If you insist,” he said, rising and taking out his own sword with a resigned sigh. “Please go easy on me, teacher.” 

Observing Link fighting from afar was already breath taking: fighting the Hylian himself was on a whole other level. Years of mandatory training coupled with his bulky stature made Sidon a surprisingly good fighter, considering his own lack of interest in the art. After all, he wasn’t one to strive on challenging stronger opponents or pushing his limits, like Bazz or Rivan were. Weapons were little more than last resorts to him, and he’d much rather solve a situation peacefully than have to play the intimidation card. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate the beauty that some warriors seemed to exude while fighting. The beauty of masters excelling in their art. The beauty of passion. 

Maybe, that was what had intrigued him so much in the small Hylian. 

“Your flank is open.” Link gently poked at Sidon's side, silently ordering him to change his stance. Sidon, amused, obeyed and tried to retaliate with a swing to the Hylian's left. 

Attempt that, obviously, failed. 

After a few more useless attacks from Sidon, Link took as step back and looked him up and down, as if studying him. He seemed to reach a conclusion as he pointed to Sidon’s sword. “This is a one-handed sword.” 

Sidon blinked, looking down at his two hands encircling the hilt of his weapon. 

Link continued. “That’s why you have so many openings.” 

“Mmh, I suppose that makes sense,” Sidon said, smiling sheepishly. “But I prefer it that way.” 

The Hylian's head tilted to the side in a silent question. 

Sidon chuckled, wondering how he should answer. He let go of his sword with a hand, letting its weight rest in the other. “Let us say I don’t feel at ease having a free hand during a fight. But two-handed swords are too large. It would be impractical.” 

The explanation seemed to leave the Hylian even more confused. Sidon couldn’t blame him. From what he’d witnessed so far, Link was most likely the best fighter he’d ever met; not only for the passion evident in his eyes, but also for the very way he wielded the blade, as if every movement was a choreography he’d carefully practiced beforehand. Link wasn’t only the master of his sword; he was the master of his self. 

Sidon, who wouldn’t let his hands out of his sight in a fight because he was scared of what they would do, could only admire him. 

“I hope you don’t mind a bad student such as myself,” the Zora said, aiming his weapon at Link once again. 

“You’re not bad,” the Hylian retorted, mechanically avoiding the attack and landing one of his own. 

Sidon grinned. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll change your mind. This stubbornness of mine is but one of many failings.” 

“It’s not bad being stubborn,” Link said, blocking another sloppy attack from the Zora. “Not always.” 

“Often enough.” 

Link took a step back faster than Sidon could blink, then jumped forward and swung his sword down his neck. Sidon’s eyes widened as he felt the caress of the deadly metal on his skin. It was too gentle to break the scales, but close enough to send chills down his entire body. As if, even while his mind knew him to be safe, his blood already deemed him dead. It was his first time ever feeling like this. 

Before he knew it, his hands had let go of his sword, the blade softly falling to the grassy floor. 

Link sheathed his sword. “Only stubbornness can help you face death.” 

The red Zora swallowed. He didn’t comment, waiting for his heartbeat to go back to normal before slowly reaching out for his weapon, sheathing it in turn. 

Link didn’t face him as he spoke again. “Earlier, you said you were upset.” 

The Hylian turned to look at him, meeting his eyes in a way so strikingly different from his previous hesitant behavior in Castle Town that it almost gave Sidon whiplash. 

“Why?” 

Sidon’s words got stuck in his throat. To ask him that when he was still out of breath and trying to dispel the tremor in his limbs, to ask him that now, out of all times, the Hylian was being rather unfair. He let out a tired chuckle, moving toward a couple of boulders on the ground to sit on one. “Why does it matter? It was nothing important.” 

Link paused for a short moment before following him and taking place at his side. He was looking down, the hesitancy back again. “It matters. Because I want to believe you.” 

_“It isn’t because of you, believe me when I say that.”_

The words he’d said earlier came back to him. “Link...” 

“I,” the Hylian continued, his head lowered enough for his bangs to hide his eyes. “I want to trust you.” 

A wave of something warm and cold at the same time washed over Sidon. He took in the clenched fists of his companion, the tensed shoulders, the completely still form of his body as if he refused to even breathe. 

The man he’d come to admire for his unyielding strength looked so fragile, in this moment. 

He felt the urge to reach out. His hand rose before he could think of it, wanting to touch that unmoving shoulder, so restrained by layers of control that it barely felt like control anymore. 

However, the instant he realized what he was doing, his hand stopped. It hovered between them, as still as the figure it wanted to comfort. For his hand, too, was buried under the pretense of control. 

Under the fear. 

“Link–” 

The shifting of rock underneath them was the only warning they got. 

It was the only warning Link needed. Before he could understand what was going on, Sidon was pushed to the side. He landed painfully in the grass and turned to look at the one who’d pushed him. 

What followed happened in a second, yet felt like unbearably long minutes. Sidon watched in horror as the boulders rose, assembling themselves in a colossal mass of rock just above Link. Their eyes met, the same stupor etched on both their faces, before the boulders crashed down again, engulfing the sight of the blond Hylian on their way. 

Sidon’s heart somersaulted. 

There it was. The fear. Link getting hurt. The rage. 

The fear of losing control again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What better way to soothe a cliffhanger than by giving another one? Link just can't catch a break, can he... *snicker* Hope you liked this chapter, and see you next week!


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Before you start reading, a small announcement. My exam period is coming up and this chapter was the last one I had in stock, so... this story might not update as regularly anymore. It's not a hiatus though! Anyway, sorry about that. To make you forgive me I actually added a small piece of artwork I made for this fic at the end of the chapter. I'm not that great of an artist, but consider it a show of my determination! (jk I mostly did it coz it was fun ha) My rant is done, so now, please enjoy the last chapter for a little while!

**Hylia River – Applean Forest**

Again. He’d been too careless. Anyone could have recognized a sleeping Talus if they’d looked close enough. Instead, his mind had been too busy toying with the possibility of... had been so busy hoping that... that he’d nearly gotten the red Zora in danger again. 

But, Link thought as the weight of rock crushed him, he’d managed to get Sidon out the way in time. That had to count for something, right? It wasn’t too late. It was only a Talus, not the Yiga clan. He could do this. He could get rid of the monster and travel with Sidon and his friends again. 

With the sword he’d been gifted, he’d protect them. 

Link grunted under the strain. As much as defeating a Stone Talus shouldn’t be a big deal, fighting from his position, under the Talus’ weight, was not optimal. He’d been lucky enough to roll to a somewhat safe position in time, just in the crook of the creature’s arm, but now he was pretty much stuck until it decided to move. 

Thankfully, the Talus must have realized he’d missed his target, for its body soon started rising, most likely to fall again. Link didn’t let the opportunity slip by; the moment his legs had enough space to crawl, he sprinted right between the monster’s open legs to get out of the way. The Talus, oblivious, bashed its headless body into the ground a second time just as he emerged at its back. Not missing a second, Link lunged for the small flint deposit nested there and struck it with all his might, once, twice, thrice... 

He felt thankful for his robust sword all over again. 

At some point, the Talus got fed up with his abuse and rose abruptly, throwing him off. Link landed on the grass with a not quite perfectly timed shoulder roll. It still spared him the brunt of a direct collision, even if his shoulder would definitely be sore for a while. 

“Link!” 

He turned around to see Sidon, standing right where he’d left him, a strange mixture of emotions on his face. 

He was safe. Link let the words seep into him, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. 

He couldn’t afford wasting too much time basking in relief, though. The Talus was still right in front of him, probably searching for him, and waiting until one of its arms found his head didn’t sound like the best idea. He rose from his crouch and circled the monster from the other side, hoping to attract its attention and prevent it from noticing Sidon standing a few steps away. 

He took a second to assess his surroundings. Bazz was running toward them at full speed, spear at the ready, while Rivan and Gaddison jumped out of the river. Teba stood still, beak hanging open, until the sight of the guards rushing forward prompted him to do the same. Their fast reaction was good, Link noted, yet something seemed off about the way they stared at the rock creature. They shared the same kind of stupefied expression, as if... 

Link didn’t have the time to ponder about it any longer. The Talus had raised an arm above his head, about to swing it down. The Hylian jumped backwards, avoiding the hit, and tried to profit from the monster’s slow movements to climb its arm up to its weak spot. His timing had been too short, however, and he got thrown off before he could do anything worthwhile. 

Unexpectedly, he didn’t land on the ground this time, but in white feathered arms. Teba grunted at the impact. “Link! Are you alright?” 

Link nodded and got out of the Rito’s embrace. “Thanks.” 

“Good, I thought you dead for a second there...” He grabbed his bow, but his hands hesitated. “Now, what in Hylia’s name... How do we fight against this thing?” 

Just as he’d thought, it was probably the Rito’s first time facing a Talus. Right as he was about to warn him that arrows wouldn’t work on the rock creature, he heard the resounding clang of metal against stone. Bazz was standing between his prince and the monster, his spear trying to break the frail Talus’ legs. With his weapon’s long range and his strength, it wasn’t such a bad strategy. Unfortunately, Link knew the creature’s limbs were sturdier than they appeared. 

...how did he know all this? 

Jerking the thought away, the small Hylian focused on Bazz again. Knowing the Zora, he wouldn’t move from his spot until his prince fled, and Sidon was... not moving. He seemed frozen in place, his eyes looking beyond the Talus’ threat at something that wasn’t there. 

That was bad. At this rate, not only him but Bazz too would get crushed under the monster’s brutal arms. Rivan was running toward the prince but it would be too late. He had to do something to divert the Talus’ attention from them, something... 

Teba didn’t notice his bow being snatched out of his hand until Link had nocked an arrow in. Aiming for the creature's body would be pointless, but just as the Talus turned around to reach for Bazz, Link caught sight of it; the small ore protruding out of his back. Even if it wouldn’t deal much damage, the distraction would work well enough. 

He didn’t hesitate. The arrow left its bow, soared through the air in a sharp whistle and struck the flint. 

Bazz wasn’t a fool. He knew to grab an opportunity when he saw one. Taking advantage of the Talus’ momentary confusion, he retreated toward his prince, urging him to move. As if waking up from a dream, Sidon's eyes brightened. He shook his head and ran, Bazz following him closely. 

Link sighed in relief as he lowered the bow. 

“Huh.” The Hylian almost jumped as he was reminded of Teba’s presence next to him. “I thought you didn’t know how to use a bow, but looks like I was wrong.” 

The Rito was looking at him in bewilderment. Link smiled sheepishly as he handed him back his bow. “Sorry.” 

In all honesty, he hadn’t known he could use it either. 

Teba grinned. “Nothing to be sorry for.” He looked back at the approaching Talus, an arrow in hand. “So, I take it you know how to kill this thing?” 

“The flint,” Link said, before rushing forward. Being too far could urge the Talus to resort to long ranged attacks, which he’d much rather avoid. Gaddison wasn’t too far ahead, circling the stone creature with a guarded expression. She seemed unsure of what to do. 

Just as Link dived to the right to avoid the incoming arm, he heard Rivan’s voice. “It’s slow! Maybe we should run for it?” 

Gaddison looked tempted, but didn’t retreat. “It’s too dangerous to just leave it here!” 

Rivan was about to argue, but Link cut him off. “I’ll do it.” 

The Talus really was slow. That was its greatest weakness, and one Link could fully exploit. Although the fact that he wasn’t wearing armor meant the damage he’d receive would be all the more deadly, it also made him that much faster. He could probably run around it to reach its back, even if finding a way to climb up would be the best. But that might be too risky, considering. He was very tempted to test his luck by diving between the Talus’ legs, just like he’d done before. That would be the most efficient way. He sent a glance at Teba, trying to mutely ask him for a nice timed distraction. Seeing the other nod was the only trigger he needed. Taking a quick breath, he turned and sprung forward– 

His air pipes got cut off before he could take a single step. “Wait, Link! What are you doing?” Rivan had grabbed his blue hood, inadvertently choking him. “It’s too risky! You almost got crushed to death just then, you know!” 

“I–” He coughed before he could finish his sentence. Rivan not letting go of his hood even while he ran to get out of the Talus’ range didn’t help. 

Once he’d gotten enough air back into his lungs, he tried again. “I know a way,” he croaked out. 

Rivan unconsciously let go of the hood, to his relief. “Huh?” 

“On his back, there’s a piece of flint,” Link continued as he massaged his throat. “It's its weak spot.” 

The Zora’s eyes widened. “I see...” He tightened his grip on his spear, suddenly determined. “Alright, Link, we’ll distract it so you go and do your thing.” 

Link nodded, thankful. He watched as Rivan ran toward the Talus again, shouting instructions to Gaddison on the other side. With their help, Link might not even need Teba’s bow to get where he wanted. He took a brief moment to breathe in deeply as the two Zora monopolized the monster’s attention, rolling his sore shoulder to soothe the ache. Then, he waited for the right timing. 

When he saw it, he lunged. 

They repeated the maneuver a few times; the two Zora distracting it while Link attacked its weak spot. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the teamwork was working better than if he’d gone alone. While neither Rivan nor Gaddison were as fast as he was, being two seemed to help in evading the hits. Their coordination was also perfect, Link noted. 

Just as he thought it would be over soon, he heard a startled yelp. 

Rivan was on the ground. He’d tripped. 

The Talus’ arm was just over him. 

“Riv!” Gaddison shouted as Link’s mind stuttered. The Zora was too far, he wouldn’t make it. He wouldn’t make it. He wouldn’t– 

A flash of silver appeared before the black Zora. Gaddison had thrown her spear away, covering Rivan with her back to the Talus. 

Link’s breath hitched. 

And then it exploded. 

_The piece of flint_ exploded. 

Link stood confused for a second as the Talus arched its back from the shock. Hesitantly, he turned to look at Teba. The Rito was smiling. “Fresh bomb arrow from this morning.” 

Link, too, found himself smiling. 

Teba launched another bomb arrow while the two Zora retreated. Again, the explosion made the Talus lose its balance, forcing it to take a few struggling steps closer to the river and eventually fall to the ground. Link didn’t miss his chance. He rushed toward the pile of rocks and climbed them up, all the way to the black ore on top. 

He could see it was close to breaking. Only a few more hits and the monster would be done for. Metal clashed with flint again and again, each strike bringing them closer to the end. Link refused to budge even when the Talus rose, desperately trying to get that one final hit before it could shake him off. 

A crack. It was over. 

Link’s moment of triumph was cut short by the rock’s ultimate struggle. It was his turn to lose his balance as the Talus indulged one last tremor, throwing him off right into the river. Even as his back hit the water and his breathing was robbed from him, Link didn’t mind. With this, they’d won. The Talus had fallen. 

What he hadn’t been expecting was for the Talus to fall _over him._

The strange life force holding it together now gone, the creature had gone back to being a simple heap of rock. The boulders, no longer attached to each other, stumbled to the ground with heavy thumps before rolling down the shore to dive into the river. Just as he was attempting to swim his way up to the surface, Link’s vision was suddenly full with the dark shapes of drowning stones. Even though all sounds were muffled in the liquid, his ears became filled with the boom of their silent plummet to the depths. They loomed over him, threatening to crush him under their weight as they brought him down, down, down to that cold place again... 

Again. He was dying again. The water, engulfing him. The world crumbling around him. The depth. The dark. The cold. _The loneliness._

A sob of panic escaped his lips. His scar was burning. Water filled his mouth and he choked, petrified in a memory that was turning into a reality. 

He didn’t want to die again. 

He didn’t want to die again! 

He didn’t... 

_Link._

He heard his name. There was no way he could hear anything underwater, but he heard it anyway. A soft call. A glimmer of red. A hand. 

Sidon’s hand. 

_He came._

This time, Link was still aware, and he kept his eyes wide open. He stared, taking in the full details of what he hadn’t been able to see that time, at the tavern. The red scales, glistening weakly in the dark. The blue and orange fins, dancing gently in the water. Sidon’s bright golden eyes, staring straight back. 

This time, he didn’t let the red catch him. 

He grabbed it instead. 

**Hylia River – Applean Forest**

Sidon’s hand shook as it rested over Link, the small Hylian’s back rattled with coughs. Water gushed out of his mouth in painful sounding hacks, and Sidon wondered if Link was one of those Hylians who didn’t know how to swim. If that was the case, he was glad he’d reacted so fast to go after him. He hadn’t really doubted the Hylian’s ability to swim –as a Zora, it was always difficult to remember other races could have trouble with water– but the sight of the Talus’ falling body had triggered his instincts. As much as it’d been a false alarm, he’d already seen Link getting crushed once. He’d refused to see it a second time. 

He was rubbing the Hylian’s back mechanically, wishing for the coughing to stop already, when he noticed the sword still gripped firmly in Link’s hand. Even after all that had happened, he couldn’t contain a small smile of happiness at the sight. 

“Link!” Rivan, Gaddison, Bazz and Teba surrounded the drenched Hylian, their features hesitating between cheer and concern. Amid the questions and Rivan’s fretting, Link’s coughing gradually lessened to leave place to regular breathing. With water dripping abundantly from his bangs and back, traces of mud staining his clothes, he hardly looked like the victor of the fight. In fact, it would be safe to say he looked like a mess. And yet, there he was, his eyes crinkling with laughter as Rivan asked after his health for the umpteenth time. 

He looked... 

Sidon took his hand off with a jerk as if Link’s tunic had burned him. Maybe it had. He felt hot, all of a sudden. His heart picked up its pace incomprehensibly, prompting him to rise and stand on unsteady legs. His hands were trembling, and his whole body felt weaker than it should be. Was he tired? Because of the fight? He hadn’t really done much, but perhaps the emotional toll... 

“Sidon? You alright?” 

He turned to see Bazz looking at him curiously. He gave an awkward smile. “Yes, I...” But the rest of his words weren’t coming out. He cleared his throat, confused. “I’m fine.” 

He almost startled when Bazz’s lips curled into the most malicious grin he’d ever seen. “Really.” 

Sidon didn’t know what that grin was supposed to mean. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, either. “Yes, really,” he repeated, somewhat tentative. 

Bazz only hummed, his expression unchanging. 

Trying to escape from the unnerving interaction, Sidon shifted his focus to Link and the others, still sitting in a circle. Rivan was holding Link’s hands, frowning with gravity. “So, you think you’ll be okay until we reach Wetland Village? You’re sure?” 

When Link affirmed that, yes, he was sure, with a weary smile, Rivan finally let go of him and nodded. “Alright. Now that it’s settled...” Sidon expected him to stand up and get ready to leave, as the rest of the group was doing, but he was surprised to see the black Zora abruptly turn toward Gaddison and jab a finger at her chest. “You!” 

Gaddison frowned in puzzlement. “...me?” 

“Are you an idiot?” The anger in his voice surprised her. “Why did you have to try and protect me earlier? With such a dumb move too? You _are_ an idiot, aren’t you?” 

The silver Zora kept silent for a second, her mouth hanging open in bafflement, before something in her seemed to snap. “What the... What's wrong with you? Is that how you thank someone for covering your ass?” 

“Covering my ass? Don’t make me laugh, the only thing you did was endanger your own ass! Trying to get hit in my stead? Like, come on, that’s so cliché!” 

Gaddison was positively pissed off at that point. “Oh, I’m so sorry, but maybe I wouldn’t have had to be so cliché if you hadn’t _clichédly_ tripped over nothing!” 

“I didn’t trip over nothing! And I didn’t need you to come to the rescue, _Miss Heroine.”_ He pronounced the nickname with a palpable level of sarcasm. “I was perfectly fine on my own, your attempt at playing cool was totally unnecessary.” 

“So you’re saying I should have just watched you get trampled to death? Are you out of your mind? There’s no way I could just let that happen!” 

“And what’s the point if _you’re_ the one getting trampled to death? Save me all you like but don’t go killing yourself in the process, you idiot! You don’t even know how– how scared I got when you– you–” The black Zora interrupted himself, glaring daggers at his silver companion, then huffed. “Anyway, don’t do that again.” 

No one dared say a thing. They all waited for the silver Zora to react, the roar of the river and Rivan’s soft panting the only sounds echoing in the vast fields. 

Gaddison’s formerly wide eyes slowly went back to their normal size, an eerie calm washing over her face. She grabbed Rivan’s hand where it was still pointing a finger at her breast plate. Then, with no warning whatsoever, she abruptly pulled him toward her. He yelped in surprise and lost his balance, trying to avoid falling forward with his free arm. 

When he looked up, she was staring him down, their faces almost touching. “I’ll do what I damn well please.” 

Sidon held his breath, anticipating her next move when their lips stood so close to each other. But she only smirked and stood up, walking toward the spear she’d let drop on the ground earlier. 

Rivan sat frozen on the ground, his pupils unnaturally dilated, for a short moment. Then, he seemed to startle out of his reverie and shook his head, before scrambling to follow her. “Wait, hey! Did you even listen to _anything_ I said?” 

The red prince watched them enter yet another argument, as pointless as their usual ones. Rivan’s outburst had been... unexpected, to say the least. It wasn’t often the black Zora got so angry. If that wasn’t a clear sign of his feelings, he didn’t know what would be. It was baffling how the duo had even managed to go so many years running around each other without taking a single step forward. He chuckled at the thought. 

“You’re in no position to laugh at them.” 

Sidon jumped at the sound of Bazz’s voice, turning to face him in apprehension. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

The black Zora was still grinning as he shrugged. “Nothing.” 

**Wetland Village – Malon’s Tavern**

“Father!” 

Teba had barely taken a step into the busy tavern that a white feather ball crashed into him at high speed. The Rito caught himself with an arm on the wooden wall, laughing as he used his other arm to grab onto his attacker. “Tulin, that’s dangerous.” 

“You’re late,” the small Rito in his arms retorted, his face hesitating between a pout and a grin. “Mother said we’d leave without you if you didn’t come today.” 

Teba’s eyes narrowed. “Is that so?” He asked to a light purple feathered Rito making her way toward them. 

The woman grinned. “My husband has to be a man of his word,” she said, before taking Teba’s free arm in hers and softly stroking it. “I’m glad to see you’re safe.” 

“Likewise,” he said, his voice hushed.

Behind the couple, Sidon and the others were standing still, a little awkward and a little fascinated at the same time. At some point, Tulin raised his head over his father’s shoulder to sneak a peek at Sidon, who greeted him with a smile and a little wave of his hand. Teba’s wife finally took notice of them as well, questioning her husband with her eyes. “I see you’ve brought company?” 

Teba moved over a little to let them greet her. “Ah, yes. They’re friends I met along the way. Everyone, meet my wife and mother of my son, Saki.” 

Sidon walked up to her with a polite bow. “An honor, Lady Saki. I’ve heard a lot about you from your husband. My name is Sidon.” 

Saki bowed in return, her feathers puffing up slightly. “My, what a gentleman. Not even my husband calls me Lady Saki.” She laughed. “But Saki will be just fine.” 

Sidon’s smile brightened. “Saki it shall be.” 

It was Bazz’s turn to greet the purple Rito. “My name is Bazz,” he said with his usual neutral face. “I’ve suffered a lot because of you.” 

“Huh?” Saki cocked her head. “Suffered? Because of me?” She glanced at Teba in interrogation. 

The white Rito laughed awkwardly as he sent a glare Bazz’s way, discreetly hiding the small harp on his back from view. “That’s a story for another day.” 

After the rest of the troupe had introduced themselves, they finally sat down at one of the scarce free tables of the tavern. Sidon had ended up sitting next to Teba and his son, the latter looking up curiously at him. The prince wasn’t sure what to say, so he just smiled again. 

“Sorry about that,” Teba said when he noticed his son staring. “It’s his first time meeting Zora, he’s probably a bit shocked.” 

Sidon nodded, then looked at the small Rito again. “Tulin, was it? What do you think of the Zora then?” 

Tulin visibly hesitated, but eventually spoke up. “You’re big.” 

The prince laughed. “I’m afraid I’m more of a special case among my race, in that aspect.” 

Instead of commenting, Tulin sneaked a hand up to the Zora’s arm, grazing it with fascination. “You’re all smooth.” 

“That’s a characteristic we share with the Hylians as well,” Sidon remarked. 

After a moment, Sidon realized a thin thread of drool was dripping from the Rito’s mouth. “You look delicious.” 

“That’s... huh?” Sidon blinked. “Delicious?” 

“Tulin!” Teba chastised his son with a painful looking chop. “Zora are not to eat!” He gave an apologetic look at Sidon. “I’m so sorry, he must have thought you look like fish… ah, no offense! I mean…” 

Meanwhile, the red prince burst into laughter. “I see, trying to make lunch out of me, are we?” He rubbed a large hand over the small Rito’s head. “How zealous!” 

“You’re… not angry?” Teba asked meekly. 

“Angry?” Sidon laughed again. “This is the funniest thing I’ve heard in ages!” He looked down at Tulin, a mischievous smirk on his face. “But I must warn you, young man. I have some very scary friends to protect me from your stomach.” He threw a thumb at the other side of the table. 

Tulin looked worriedly over, only to cross eyes with a stoic beast. Bazz was glaring down at him in warning. “You’re lucky you’re young, kid.” 

The small Rito cowered in his father’s arm. “Hey, don't scare my son,” Teba growled. 

“He’s your son alright if he has the guts to treat our prince as food,” Bazz retorted in disapproval. 

“Now, now,” Sidon said with joviality. “Talking about food sure has made hungry. Why don’t we place our orders?” 

Teba and Bazz continued to exchange glares even as the group discussed the menu with a red-haired Hylian waitress, who turned out to be the owner of the establishment. Finally, after a moment of waiting during which Sidon exchanged pleasantries with Saki and the others occupied themselves with discussing the outlook of the place, Malon, the owner, came back with a pile of platters balanced on her arms. They were surprised to find two jugs of beer alongside the food they’d ordered, which Malon told them were ‘on the house'. 

The food was simple, but well made. Sidon enjoyed it thoroughly, sometimes glancing at Link opposite him to see that the Hylian was doing the same. Watching him eat so happily after the busy day made some of the prince’s exhaustion dissipate. 

“And then we had to fight a big rock monster, about this big, no, wait, even bigger than that.” Rivan was retelling their day to a fascinated looking Tulin, accentuating his tale with broad gestures. 

“A rock monster?” Saki interrupted. “What do you mean?” 

“It really was just that,” Teba said. “A bunch of rocks grouping together and trying to crush us. Thankfully, Link knew how to defeat it.” 

All eyes turned to the small Hylian, who was still munching on a piece of bread. The attention startled him and he swallowed too quickly, nearly choking himself in the process. Sidon bit down a chuckle.

“A rock monster…” Saki's expression became thoughtful. “Teba, could it be…?” 

Teba looked at her with a frown. “…I think so too, but I can’t be sure.” When Link had managed to gulp down some water, he turned to him, an undertone of gravity in his voice. “Link, was that a stone… Stone Talus?” 

The blond Hylian seemed confused by the question, but nodded anyway. 

Watching the Rito couple stiffen, Sidon searched his memory for the name of Stone Talus, but came out empty. He saw his fellow Zora do the same. 

“You know what that thing was?” Rivan asked Teba. 

The Rito nodded. “Stone Taluses are monsters that were widespread during the days of the Calamity. I never had the chance to fight one myself before, but the Rito suffered a lot of losses because of them. However, not a live one was sighted after the Fall. We all thought they’d disappeared for good…” 

“For one to come out now, eighteen years later…” Saki looked at her husband. “You know what I’m thinking, don’t you?” 

Teba seemed hesitant. “I know, but it’s too early to make any conclusions.” 

“If I may,” Sidon said, “What is it that you’re thinking, Saki?” 

The purple Rito exchanged a glance with the white Rito, who looked resigned as he gave her a nod. “I’ve been thinking for some time now, that maybe…” She seemed unable to find the right words. “Maybe it’s not over.” 

“Not over, you mean…” Sidon felt the realization of what she wanted to say slowly dawn over him. “The…?” 

Saki nodded. “Haven’t you ever found it weird? The monsters, you can kill them but they shed no blood, just like that time. As if they were waiting for another–“ 

“Another blood moon,” Gaddison cut in, her eyes wide. “But we haven’t seen a blood moon ever since then.” 

Teba's grip tightened around his cup. “That’s what I’ve telling her all these years, but now, with the monster uprising and even a Stone Talus…” He rubbed a hand over his face. “I don’t know what to believe anymore.” 

Sidon was listening to the conversation, his heart pounding. Teba's words reminded him of the Yiga event of the morning. The number of recent strange occurrences certainly wasn't reassuring, but for that to imply what Saki was implying... Suddenly, something he’d never doubted in his life, never even thought to question, became a possibility. Even so, he couldn’t accept the idea that his sister and her companions had failed, somehow. He couldn’t bring himself to believe that his sister's suffering had been all in vain. 

If the Calamity was to return, what of the Hero's sacrifice then? 

No, the more he thought about it, the more his head cleared. Saki’s theory was just a wild guess, most likely born from the trauma of her younger years. Being older than Sidon, she would have more memories of the days of the Calamity than him. It was reasonable to imagine her theory came from fear, even after all these years. Especially if the Rito had suffered many casualties due to monsters like Stone Taluses. 

Come to think of it, how had Link known...? 

Sidon eyed the quiet Hylian with a frown. Not only had Link known about the monster’s name, he’d also shown no hesitation whatsoever as to how to defeat it. But if Stone Taluses had disappeared eighteen years ago, then... 

...just how old was the Hylian supposed to be? 

The red prince was surprised by his own ignorance. He’d never asked about Link’s age. However, he realized that was far from the only thing he didn’t know about the Hylian. In fact, it would be faster to say he didn’t know anything at all. Link never said anything about himself, and Sidon never asked, for it was clear in the blue eyes that the small warrior didn’t want anyone to pry about his past. Sidon could respect that. He didn’t need to know such things to appreciate the company of someone. 

Yet, he couldn’t help his sudden curiosity. If it was just about his age, maybe asking would be fine? 

Another idea struck him. “In any case,” Sidon said after a moment of silence, “I have more questions to ask Queen Zelda, now.” 

There it was. From the corner of his eye, Sidon saw the reaction he’d been half expecting: Link stiffening. The same thing had happened at Castle Town, when he’d mentioned the Hylian queen’s name. Sidon’s curiosity was growing with every hue of color Link’s face was losing. 

Just what was hiding behind that quiet mask? 

The conversation drifted to lighter subjects after that, everyone too tired both mentally and physically to ponder the dreadful theory further. Link, however, didn’t join in. Which wasn’t exactly surprising, considering his character. But what had Sidon uneasy was the apparent lack of appetite the Hylian was suddenly showing. He sat still, staring down at the weathered wood of the table without sparing a glance at his unfinished plate. 

The longer Link refused to eat, the more Sidon felt guilt eating at him.

At some point, the Hylian rose abruptly and left the tavern without a word. However, before leaving, he sent a single look Sidon’s way. The prince took it as his cue to follow.

He wanted answers. But more than that, he wanted Link to smile again.

Outside, the night air was fresh, and the sounds of the rowdy tavern crowd were muffled by the stone walls. Sidon found Link waiting for him beside the entrance, as silent as usual. He was about to say something when a wave of the Hylian’s hand interrupted him. Link was walking away, inviting him to do the same. Slightly confused, Sidon complied. 

They walked through the emptied village like that, letting the breeze and the cicada cries guide their steps. Link seemed to be mulling over something, and Sidon let him be. Instead, he busied himself with the observation of his surroundings, dimly lit by fires coming from houses and moonlight rays peeking through clouds. It was rare, for him, to have such moments of calm. Only on sleepless nights could he hear himself breathe the same way he did now. Only, on sleepless nights, he was usually alone. That night, he had a small companion to share the silence with. 

When they reached the river’s shore, they stopped. Just like the night before, the river gently lapped at their feet while they listened to its regular sloshing. 

Sidon figured it was as good a time as any. “Link, how old are you?” 

The Hylian’s eyes didn’t move from their place on the distant horizon. For a moment, Sidon was afraid he hadn’t even heard, but then Link blinked, and the silence around him broke. 

“I don’t know,” he said, voice close to a whisper. “I don’t remember.” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND CUE THE CLIFFHANGER  
> I'm so evil.  
> But hey, Link finally decides to confess his amnesia! Progress, progress...  
> Don't hesitate to drop a kudo or a comment, and see you again sometime soon ;)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely people! How are you all doing? I'm still in the middle of my exams but turns out I like writing more than I like studying (huh who would have thought) so here you go with a seventh chapter. (Please read the notes at the end for a small precision about something in this chapter.) Without further ado, let's dig in :D

** Wetland Village – River’s Shore **

“You... don’t remember?”

Sidon wasn’t sure what to say. Not knowing your own age wasn’t a very common thing, but it wasn’t that uncommon either. Maybe Link was an orphan, born during the chaotic days of the Calamity. That would explain it. However... Sidon could tell by looking at Link’s face that this wasn’t simply a matter of age. There was something more there that the Hylian wasn’t saying. 

Instead of answering, Link sat down, circling his knees with his arms as he stared absently at the river. Sidon sat as well, waiting in silence for the Hylian to speak.

“A month ago, I woke up in a cave.” The prince had to strain his ears to hear Link’s voice, muffled by the fabric of his sleeves. “That’s my oldest memory.”

His eyes widened. “ Your oldest... You don’t remember anything beyond that point?”

The blond Hylian shook his head. He brought a hand before his eyes, observing it as if it belonged to someone else. “I have no memory of who I was, or why I was there. I’ve been traveling to find someone who could recognize me, but so far...” 

He didn’t continue, as he didn’t need to. Th e  hollowness in his eyes said it all.

Sidon breathed in deeply, and let it out with a shaky sigh. Whatever he’d been expecting, this wasn’t it. No wonder he didn’t know anything about the Hylian, if the Hylian didn’t know anything about himself in the first place. Nothing except...

“Your name,” Sidon said suddenly. “Is it...?”

Link shrugged. “I don’t know. A Korok told me my name.”

Just when Sidon thought he wouldn’t get any more surprises, Link was throwing one at his face. “A Korok?”

“The cave was in the Great Hyrule Forest,” Link explained. “The Koroks who lived there told me my name was Link.”

“But how?” Sidon asked, disbelieving. “How would they know about your name?”

“I don’t know,” Link answered, burying his face deeper into his arms. “I wanted to leave the cave, and I forgot to ask them.”

Taking in the shadowed face of the small Hylian, hands gripping his sleeves too tight and back curved so as to huddle in on himself, Sidon could only imagine how miserable Link truly felt. It had only been one month, but for someone who had nothing, maybe it had been one month too long. 

Sidon couldn’t say anything; what was there to say? There was nothing he could do to soothe the tension in the small shoulders. Even so, Sidon’s hand rose, and brazenly reached for the Hylian’s back. He'd hesitated the last time he’d wanted to bring him comfort, wondering if someone like him really had the right to comfort anyone. But this time, he cast away the doubts and the fear as he brought his hand to Link’ shoulder, wrapping his fingers around it in a delicate embrace. The gesture made the Hylian stiffen.

Then, Link relaxed, just a fraction.

After a long moment when neither of them said anything, Sidon finally spoke up. “When you said you wanted to trust me, was it for this?”

Link nodded wordlessly.

“Does that mean you’ve decided to trust me?”

Another nod, then a pause. “...you saved me twice.”

Sidon smiled. 

A tiny firefly was hovering over the water, illuminating the depths with its gentle light. Sidon watched it fly higher and higher, until it escaped from his field of vision. He tightened his grip on Link’s shoulder. 

“This year’s Ceremony,” he said, “I’m looking forward to spending it with you.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Link’s expression soften. Then, the Hylian offered Sidon one last surprise as the red prince felt his hand being tickled by a soft material. When he looked down, he realized it was Link’s hair. 

Link was leaning his head the tiniest bit against Sidon's hand, his eyes closed and brows lax, as if in a peaceful sleep.

Sidon swallowed and tried his best to keep still. He suddenly felt mournful about the firefly’s disappearance, for there was no longer anything to distract him from the small amount of warmth against his skin. Or, for that matter, from the disturbing warmth blooming in his belly.

In a bout of desperation, he started counting the number of pebbles bordering the river, but he was interrupted before he could reach the sixteenth.

“Uncle Sidon!” 

The red Zora very nearly startled at Tulin’s voice. He turned around the same time as Link’s eyes opened. Their eyes met on the way, and Sidon took his hand off on reflex. It still felt warm when he brought it back to his chest.

“Uncle Sidon, come quick!” Tulin cried excitedly when he finally reached them. “Mother’s going to sing!”

“Oh,” Sidon said intelligently. “Saki is?”

Tulin grabbed his arm, jumping a little. “Yes! Father gave Mother a harp, and now she’s going to sing! But Father told me to go find you before she started,” he explained. “Mother’s voice is the best in the world! Even Kass says it! You have to come!” He tried to drag Sidon up, however vain his efforts proved to be.

“Alright, young man.” The red prince finally rose, giving the ecstatic child a bright grin. “Lead the way.”

“Follow me!” Tulin cried before sprinting off.

Sidon watched him go ahead, laughing. He could recognize some of Teba’s bullheadedness in his son. Eventually, he turned toward Link, who hadn’t risen from his position yet, and after a short moment of deliberation, reached out a hand. “Are you coming?”

His breath hitched when Link looked up. The Hylian’s blue eyes were crinkled in the softest, most tender smile he’d ever seen. Link took his hand and used it to stand up, but didn’t let go immediately. Instead, he squeezed it gently, almost in imitation of Sidon's previous gesture. 

“Thank you,” he said.

Then, he let go and went after Tulin, leaving Sidon to stare at his freed hand. If it had been warm before, now it was scorching hot, and he had absolutely no idea what to do with it. 

Words of gratitude had never quite had  _ that  _ effect on him before.

When they finally reached the busy tavern again, their table was littered with empty jugs of beer and half-filled cups. They were greeted by a roar of excitement that Sidon supposed was due to the alcohol making its way around the table. Sidon himself didn’t drink when he could help it, but that didn’t stop him from soaking in the merry atmosphere, cheering with the others as Saki sang some notes to warm up her voice. He laughed when Bazz encouraged Link to drink only to realize from his scrunched-up face that the Hylian had most likely never had a drink before. Rivan was pretty much at the last stage of drunk, where he would laugh at anything and everything, with Gaddison occasionally tickling him to amuse herself. Teba looked overly emotional when Saki finally picked up a famous Rito song, his son happily clapping his hands from where he stood precariously on his father’s knees.

Sidon enjoyed the song. Saki’s voice truly was beautiful, strong even as it rose to a higher pitch, and soft just at the right parts. He leaned his weight on the back of his chair, smiling softly at his rowdy friends. Moments like this one were precious, he knew, and that only made him appreciate it more. Glancing at a somewhat tipsy Link, he hoped the Hylian felt the same way.

When Link returned the glance and beamed, he knew he did.

** Somewhere – Anywhere **

Sidon was sitting on the edge of a cliff. It was the same cliff as always, looming over the same river down below. Sidon peered at it absently. It had been a while since he’d last had this dream.

Behind him, he heard the sound of someone approaching. He didn’t turn around; he knew who it was already.

“So, you came this time as well,” he said, not bothering to turn around. He wouldn’t be able to see even if he did.

The person sat down next to him, small blue feet dangling into the void next to his own red ones. They were a child’s feet. Usually, the sight would sicken him, but that night, it didn’t. He wondered why.

“They made a song about me,” he said, then corrected himself. “About us. Apparently, they’re calling you my ‘fated someone’.”

No answer came. He hadn’t expected any. Instead, he chuckled dryly. “Perhaps, they’re right. My life has never ceased to be about you ever since that day.” He paused in thought. “Maybe since even before that.”

He looked down at his hands. He usually felt cold during those dreams, but his hands were particularly warm this time. He could pretend to be surprised, but deep down, he knew why that was.

“It is still about you, even now. However . ..” His words got caught in his throat. He had no right to be feeling that way, never mind voicing it out. But this was still only a dream, and he couldn’t help it. 

He clenched his hands, their warmth spurring him on. “However, I might have... may have found something.”

The silence that followed his confession sobered him up, and he sighed. “I haven’t forgotten, I never will. And...  it scares me .” He closed his eyes. “I’m afraid the same thing  will happen  again.”

The small Zora feet stopped their dangling and retreated. She was standing up, now, and Sidon knew it was coming. 

He stared in despair at the river below. “What should I do if I can’t find you this year either? What should I do with these feelings?”

She jumped from the cliff, like he knew she would, and he watched her blurry form soundlessly plummet to the depths of the river. He didn’t feel sadness, nor did he feel anger.

He only felt so, very tired.

“Tell me, Ruto, when will I ever be free from you?”

** Wetland Village – Central Inn **

Link was used to waking up with a headache. Sometimes a remnant of his frequent nightmares, other times a wound to the head that was still pounding; either way, the feeling of pain between his eyes was not an unfamiliar one. Yet, as he took in his current headache with a drowsy frown, he couldn’t help the thought that somehow, this headache in particular was different from the usual. 

“Hey there, sleepyhead.” 

Link had to scrunch his eyes shut at the sound of Bazz’s voice, briefly wondering why the Zora was shouting of all things. Didn’t he know people were not supposed to shout in the morning?

“Don’t tell me you’re having a hangover? You barely had anything to drink last night.”

Cursing his long ears for their great hearing abilities, Link grabbed his pillow with an effort and threw it weakly in Bazz’s approximate direction. He regretted the motion immediately after, struck by the realization that he should have used it to cover his ears instead.

“Was this an attempt on my life? Should I consider myself in danger right now?”

Link glared at the wall when he heard a laugh. The Zora was headset on bothering him, it seemed. Fine. He’d get serious if he needed to. Blearily reaching out an arm over the mattress, Link finally managed to get a hold of his sword. He brought it up and unsheathed it meticulously, trying to minimize the sound of sliding metal, as he searched for Bazz’s shape through half-opened eyes.

“Come, now. You know I’m always ready for a fight, but this is a bit much, isn’t it?”

Link’s scowl deepened when the laugh continued, echoing in his head like a merciless bell. He couldn’t even think about reacting when his weapon was stolen from his grasp, left staring in confusion at his empty hands. 

“I’ll be taking that. Now drink this, it should make it better.”

A tiny green vial appeared in his previously empty palms. He studied it in incomprehension.

“Don’t look at it with such dubious eyes. It’s just an energizing elixir, perfect for what you have.” The black Zora snorted again, much to Link’s chagrin. “You should look in a mirror, you’re quite the sight right now.”

Hoping he’d be left alone if he just complied, Link drank down the vial’s content in one gulp. It was atrociously bitter. He sent an accusatory glance Bazz’s way when he was done grimacing.

“What’s that face for? That was supposed to be mine, you know. I’m being kind here.”

“You’re being loud,” Link corrected.

“Alright, alright. I’ll leave you alone. Go wash your face and join me down afterward, we’re leaving soon.”

When the sound of the room’s door closing finally reached his sensitive ears, Link let out a sigh of relief and collapsed back on the bed. What had Bazz called it? A hangover? Whatever it was, he didn’t like it. He just wanted to sleep it all away, ceremony be damned. There was always next time, or something.

The more he tried to sleep, however, the more his head cleared. The headache gradually faded to a muted buzz and he ended up wondering if he’d dreamed it all in the first place. In fact, he felt more awake than he’d ever had without having to jump out of a nightmare. He’d have to thank Bazz later.

Before he could lace his second boot, he noticed a small bundle of feathers peeking at him through the not so subtly opened door. The moment his eyes met with that of the one spying on him, the door got jerked open brutally, the child having apparently decided to throw away all pretense of discretion. They stared at each other for a moment, the young Rito’s gaze somewhat defiant.

Then, with no warning whatsoever, Tulin grinned. “Uncle Link!”

Even with the help of the elixir, Link’s reaction was slow. Only after the Rito had reached him and grabbed his knee in excitement did he manage a weak,  _ “Uncle?” _

Tulin nodded, stars in his eyes. “Uncle Link!”

Link had no idea what to do with the Rito’s unexpected affection. They’d barely acknowledged each other the day before, where did that sudden adoration come from? “I’m not your uncle,” he said, because that was the only thing that made sense at the moment.

“Yes you are!” Tulin retorted. “All Father’s friends are my uncles!”

What should he do about Tulin’s hands over his knee? He couldn’t get up like this. But swatting them off would be bad, right? He’d hate it if he ended making the kid cry. “Is that how it works?” He asked, playing it safe for now.

Tulin nodded again. “Uh-huh. There’s Uncle Sidon, right, and then there’s Uncle Link, Uncle Rivan, Uncle Bazz and Uncle Gaddison!”

“... _ Uncle  _ Gaddison?”

“Uncle Gaddison!”

Link was pretty sure there was something wrong there, but he didn’t bother bringing it up. He wouldn’t have had the time to, even if he’d tried, seeing as Tulin spoke up again right after. “Uncle Link, do it again!”

“Do what?”

“The horse!”

Was it a side effect of his hangover? He had no idea what this kid was saying. “What horse?”

“When you imitated a horse yesterday! It was funny!” Tulin laughed at the memory.

Link laughed weakly as well, still entirely clueless. What was that about him imitating a horse? Surely, he wouldn’t have done something so ridiculous. He’d only had a single cup of beer the night before, and he clearly remembered... clearly... he...

He didn’t remember anything at all. What in Hylia’s name had happened after that one cup?

“Do it again, the horse!” Tulin was tugging at his pants, oblivious to Link’s inner turmoil.

The blond Hylian rubbed a newly tired hand over his face, leaving it there even as he spoke. “Sorry, I can’t.”

Tulin looked as if he’d just witnessed a tragedy. “Why?”

Glancing at the small pair of puppy eyes, Link searched his brain for an excuse that wouldn’t give way to tears he wouldn’t know how to take care of. “Because... because we have to leave soon.”

He felt glad when the Rito’s features brightened at the words, but he hadn’t been ready for Tulin to suddenly jump next to him on the bed and happily sit down there. “You’re coming with us to the Ceremony, Uncle Link?”

The Hylian wondered if now would be a good time to stand up, with his knee finally freed from the Rito’s grasp, but the shining eyes staring at him in expectation kept him rooted to the bed. The small water basin he’d yet to make use of sitting at the corner of the room had never felt so far away.

“Yeah,” he eventually answered.

The following cry of joy that escaped Tulin’s lips made Link thankful for Bazz’s elixir all over again. “I’m so excited! This is my first Ceremony, you know? Mother said I was too young for the last one. I wonder if I’ll get to see Master Revali. He left Rito Village when I was a baby, so I never got to see his gale. Have you seen his gale?”

“Uh–”

“They say it’s awesome! He can fly super high with only a flap of his wings! Father says I can become like that too, one day. Do you think I can?”

“...sure?”

“Right? Father says I’m really good at flying. That’s why I have to train hard, so I can do the gale just like Master Revali! But I want to see it first. Do you think the other Champions will be there?”

“I don’t really–”

“Father says they will! I want to see Master Daruk and Master Urbosa too. I heard Master Mipha won’t be there though, that’s why Uncle Sidon is here to replace her. Because they’re siblings. Did you know they were siblings?”

“...”

“They say you usually can only watch them from afar, but Uncle Sidon said he’d introduce them to me. Uncle Sidon is nice. He said he would even introduce me to Queen Zelda!”

With only two words, Link felt more sober than any elixir could have helped him be. He felt a little like throwing up, too.

Tulin continued his blabbering, oblivious. “They say Queen Zelda has magic powers. That’s so cool! I want to meet her soon! Don’t you want to meet her soon?”

His throat felt dry. “I do.”

“Right? I hope she can show me her powers. I’ll ask her to show me when I see her. What about you? What will you do when you see her?”

“I’ll kill her.”

There was a moment when Tulin froze, on the verge of picking up his monologue but not quite succeeding. The excitement in his eyes gradually left place to confusion as he looked over at Link’s face, seemingly searching it for something. Whatever it was he was hoping for, he didn’t find it. 

His smile dropped. “You’re not funny, Uncle Link.”

Link thought he could see a glimmer of fear in the Rito’s eyes, but Tulin was gone before he could make sure of it.

Of course it wasn’t funny, since it wasn’t a joke.

He sighed, burying his face in his hands. What was he doing, bringing up murder to a child’s face? Maybe the hangover hadn’t truly left him yet, after all. He usually knew better than to share his less than morally correct intentions with others.

He brought his hands down to stare at them. Voicing aloud his desire to kill had given it a more significant weight, somehow. Ironically, Link found it felt almost funny. The idea of killing a person didn’t really fit with the image he’d had of himself since he’d woken up. He couldn’t imagine himself killing anyone in cold blood, which most likely meant he hadn’t been a murderer in his previous life. Yet, the moment he’d heard that name,  _ Zelda _ , he’d known with a serene kind of certainty that he’d run her over with a sword the instant he saw her. It was unreal, in a way, for him to think like this. It wasn’t even out of vengeance, not really. 

It was just the way things had to be.

As usual when the thought of her clouded his mind, he cast it away as abruptly as it’d appeared. He didn’t want to overthink it, either because he was afraid of losing his resolve, or because his scar kept hurting whenever he envisioned her face. Trying to focus his energy on the last part of his morning routine before they’d have to leave, he finally rose and went to the water basin to wash his face. The feeling of water on his skin was supposed to be refreshing, but the water was only lukewarm. It didn’t wipe off his unease. 

Unlike their room in Woodland Village, this one had a small mirror hanging above the water basin. Link was reminded of Bazz’s words and briefly wondered if he truly looked that bad. He knew what to expect when he decided to chance a glance in the mirror, but his curiosity got the better of him, as it always did.

There, looking back at him with tired eyes, was the one face he hated more than even that of the woman in his dreams.

Through the growing burn in his abdomen, Link stared, morbidly fascinated by the creases forming on his face from the pain. Link didn’t like pain. But he liked watching himself be in pain. He didn’t understand it.

He didn’t understand anything, and he was so sick of it.

“Link?”

He jumped at the voice. Sidon was standing at the door, his expression that of slight confusion. “Are you alright?”

Link nodded wordlessly, avoiding the Zora’s gaze. Sidon had definitely seen him indulge his masochistic tendencies. That was embarrassing. And not really something he’d want to explain.

Sidon looked unconvinced but didn’t comment. Eventually, he smiled and held out a hand. “Are you coming?”

Was the Zora doing it on purpose? He always seemed to choose the words Link wanted to hear. That short moment when he’d finally confessed his amnesia the night before rushed to his mind at the sight of that outstretched hand. 

He smiled despite himself.

** Hylia River – Wetland Outskirts **

A tiny butterfly was zigzagging ahead of him, its blue wings catching the light of the morning sun in regular quick beats. Link recognized it to be the same species as the one he’d seen the day before, caught helplessly in a narrow silver cage to be sold at the marketplace. Thinking back, he’d seen many things in just one day, that day. His memory of the trapped butterfly felt far away in a way that surprised him. He thought, maybe, it was because a lot of things had changed in a relatively short amount of time. After wandering aimlessly for weeks, he now had an objective and a destination. He had companions with whom he could share moments that filled him up more than any meal ever could. And since the previous night, he had someone he could confide in, to an extent. Finally, he felt like he had found a small boat to navigate the confusing waters of the world surrounding him.

It had been less than two days, yet it all felt so different. Link kept his gaze on the butterfly as he pondered the thought.

“Hey.” 

His eyes detached themselves from the insect to find Rivan walking next to him instead. Now that he thought about it, he realized all the Zora were walking instead of swimming down the river, even though it was laying only a small distance away from them. He briefly wondered why.

“Er, that, about yesterday...” Rivan was uncharacteristically hesitant as he fumbled for words. “I, you know... I was pretty drunk and, uh...” He cleared his throat. “For what I did, I’m sorry.”

Link had an unpleasant feeling of deja-vu at the mention of a night he only remembered partially. “...what you did?” 

Rivan gave him a surprised look. “You don’t remember?”

Again, deja-vu. He shook his head, trying to ignore his rising apprehension. He sincerely hoped Rivan’s apology had nothing to do with the word ‘horse’.

“Huh, I could swear you only had one cup though...” The black Zora sounded a little flustered. “But I guess, if you don’t remember, that’s fine...”

Gaddison casually walked up to Link’s other side. “He tried to strip you, if you were wondering.”

Link’s feet stopped moving.

A strangled sound came out of Rivan’s mouth. He threw a bewildered glare at the silver Zora. "Don’t just expose me like that!”

Gaddison continued her retelling, deaf to her friend’s protests. “At some point he started spouting nonsense about a Zora not needing clothes and decided he’d help you get rid of them.”

Rivan groaned in his hands. “I swear I only had good intentions...” He abruptly jabbed an accusatory finger at Gaddison. “Besides, you were laughing next to me the whole time! Why are you saying it like it was my fault when you didn’t even try to stop me?”

“Why should I be responsible for your stupidity? You’re big enough to own up to your own mistakes.”

Rivan crossed his arms in indignation. “What about you then? How about you apologize for all that tickling torture you made me go through?”

Gaddison glanced sideways. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Huh, look who’s owning up to her mistakes like an adult,” Rivan mocked with an irritated smile.

She shrugged. “Can’t remember, can’t be blamed.”

“That logic is the problem!” Rivan sounded positively revolted.

“Hey,” Bazz called from where he stood a few meters ahead, “what are you guys doing? We’re leaving without you if you just keep standing there.”

Noticing their prince and Teba’s family distancing themselves in the front, the trio slowly picked up the pace. “Rivan was just confessing his improper behavior of last night,” Gaddison said in answer to Bazz’s question, without a hint of remorse.

“Damn you, traitor!”

The bickering duo got back to their argument, eventually drifting away from Link to form their own bubble. 

Bazz watched them go with a look of resignation, before his eyes turned to Link and he frowned. “Hey, what’s wrong? You’re looking a little pale.”

Truth be told, Link was feeling a little pale, too. His mind kept circling back to the thought of his scar, to how they might have seen it and how the idea scared him for a reason he wasn’t sure he understood fully.

Bazz must have guessed some of his thoughts. “Don’t worry, Sidon protected your body’s privacy.”

Suddenly, the growing burn was replaced by a growing warmth. “He did?”

“Yes, and quite adamantly too. You were too busy playing around with Tulin to notice Rivan trying to get your tunic off, but Sidon called him off before he could get anywhere.” Bazz’s face was neutral, yet his tone sounded slightly amused. “You should have seen him; his lips were smiling but his eyes definitely weren’t.”

Link tried not to imagine the scene but his mind couldn’t help it, and he felt some invisible force pinching at his chest. By the time his eyes had found the red-scaled back standing some meters ahead of him, he realized he might have started blushing. He knew it wouldn’t serve any real purpose at this point, but raised a hand to cover his face anyway.

He didn’t like that smirk on Bazz’s lips.

Link decided to change the subject. There was still the issue of Tulin’s horse nonsense that needed clarification –which he very dearly hoped wouldn’t lead to any kind of confirmation. “Yesterday, did I...” Unsure how to formulate the question, he opted for a vague, “...did I do something?”

To his surprise, Bazz’s smirk didn’t morph into a mocking grin, but into a smile instead. “Nothing much,” he said, then startled Link when he ruffled the Hylian’s hair with a hand. “You just had fun with a bunch of friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cliffhanger? Really? Is the world ending? :P
> 
> A small note on the name Ruto that appears in Sidon's dreams. Some of you who have played Ocarina of Time will have remembered her as the princess of the Zora in that game. Please note that, although I'm using her character in this fic, you can consider that she's an OC and forget all you know about her background (do I make sense? tell me if I don't)
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed that normal fluffy ending. Link having friends is my spirit animal, yeah. Don't hesitate to drop a comment or a kudo, and see you soon (maybe) for chapter 8!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I made you wait again... A pretty fluffy(?) chapter to make you forgive me! Enjoy the read ;)
> 
> PS (or should I say BS? err...maybe not): As you must have guessed by now I'm not a native English speaker, so it's a bit late into the game but I'm sorry for all the mistakes that are surely there. And the lengthy wordy confusing writing at times... I hope you can enjoy it anyway, and I'm just throwing this out there but if anyone's motivated to beta read/make corrections for this fic, I'm taking you up on the offer :D
> 
> But enough of that BS, let's get to the chapter!

**Riverside Village – West Entrance**

It was an hour before noon when they reached Riverside Village. Sidon would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited. Riverside Village had been one of the main – admittedly selfish – reasons he’d wanted to go down the Hylia River’s eastern branch in the first place. He had many fond memories of the place. Or, more exactly, of the Batrea Lake bordering it. 

Sidon rarely went out of the Domain. Whenever he did, it would be for a Ceremony or another such diplomatic event and he could count on one hand the number of times he’d indulged in sightseeing. Only one time, on the way to his first Gerudo Town Ceremony, and two other times when he’d gone to Lake Hylia for courtesy visits, had he had the occasion of swimming in Lake Batrea. Most Zora preferred Lake Hylia for its width and rich waters, but Sidon had to disagree. Soaking in Lake Batrea’s waters was the most pleasant experience he’d ever had. 

“Shall we?” Bazz asked and Sidon didn’t have to ask him what he meant; the guard had accompanied enough times before to know about his eagerness. 

Sidon allowed himself a moment of hesitation before he shook his head. “Tulin must be famished. We can go after we eat.” 

Contrary to his belief, however, the feeling of hunger was the last thing on Tulin’s mind as the small Rito gawked at a horse loitering near the village’s stable. He tugged at his father’s trousers as he pointed at it. “Father, is that a horse? Is that a real horse?” 

Teba looked distractedly in the stable’s direction. “Hm? Ah, yes. Those are stables. They have lots of horses.” 

“Can I go see them? Can I?” 

“No, we have to find a place to eat first,” Teba answered as he searched the surroundings for a tavern. “You can go after.” 

“He’s already gone,” Saki said. 

Teba looked down at where his son had been standing a second ago, then up to where his son was currently running toward the horse with a squeal. “Argh, Tulin! Come back here!” 

Watching the father chase the son, Sidon couldn’t repress a laugh. He could see how Teba had gotten ten years older. Next to him, Saki smiled fondly. “I hope you don’t mind, Prince Sidon. My son has always loved horses, but we don’t keep any in Rito Village.” 

“I don’t mind,” he assured her. “I don’t have many occasions to see them myself. Shall we join them?” 

The stable was currently home to five tall steeds. Tulin fawned over the gray stallion standing outside, too intimidated to get close but too mesmerized to step away. Teba had given up on lecturing his son after two soft words from his wife, listening in resignation as he blabbered on and on about how cool the horse looked and how he wanted to ride one, never mind that Rito had no use for horses. 

Sidon greeted the stable owner with a smile, earning himself a polite, albeit confused, smile in return. “Are you here for a horse?” The owner asked. “I don’t have any horses for Zora, though...” 

“No, we simply wanted to take a look. Your horses are quite splendid,” Sidon said conversationally. 

The owner stroked his thin mustache in thought. “Well, if it’s just looking, I don’t mind, but if you want to touch them, you’ll have to pay a small fee–” 

His words got interrupted when another voice cut in. “Don’t be laying your grubby hands on that person’s rupees, Tadok.” Sidon turned around to see a Hylian dressed in the garb of a royal guard make his way toward them, a bright white steed in tow. Tadok sent him a betrayed glare even as he accepted the reins the guard handed him. “He is the Zora Prince, show some restraint.” 

“Prince?” Tadok blinked, then gave Sidon an awkward laugh. “Is that so? I’m sorry, of course, you can touch them all you want.” He disappeared right after saying so, busying himself with putting away the guard’s horse. 

Sidon could almost sigh. Hylians were just as bad as Zora when it came to their reverence of royalty. Although... had Link ever called him a prince? Going over all his interactions with the small Hylian, Sidon came upon a sobering realization. 

Nevermind calling him a prince... had Link ever called his name? 

“It’s an honor to meet you, Prince Sidon,” a voice tore through his thoughts. The Hylian guard was giving a little bow. “I come from the capital upon your wise words of warning.” 

Sidon took a second to try and remember when he’d given the Hylians any warning, only to realize it wasn’t him but Bazz who had done so, back in Castle Town. “I’m relieved to see my words didn’t go unheard. Were you sent to guard this village, then?” 

“Yes,” the guard nodded. “A dozen of us were dispatched throughout the land not long after you visited Castle Town. It seems Queen Zelda had also remarked on the increasing monster activity before leaving, and so her advisors were quick to react.” 

“I’m glad.” Sidon’s thoughts circled back to that battle at Woodland Village, and he was put at ease by the idea that the villagers would have real protection the next time monsters came. _If_ they ever came again. Then, his mind caught onto the name of the Hylian queen and it reminded him of something. “Would you mind if I asked a question?” 

“No, of course not.” 

“In the Hylian royal guard, is– _was_ there someone named Link?” 

The guard looked puzzled. “Well, yes, more than one person... Link is a pretty common name.” 

Sidon had not exactly foreseen this. He decided to change tactics. “In that case, is there someone who recently... disappeared?” 

“Um, not that I know of, no.” The guard frowned. “Are you looking for someone, Prince Sidon?” 

That was... not entirely surprising, but still a little disappointing. With his skills and warrior-like nature, Sidon had suspected Link to be a former guard to Queen Zelda. It would have explained his obscure link to her if anything... 

Sidon hummed in thought. “No, it’s nothing.” He smiled at the guard and thanked him, ignoring the man’s curious stare. 

**Riverside Village – Tadok’s Stables**

“It’s so big!” 

“Yes, it is.” 

“How do you ride it?” 

“You sit on it, I think.” 

“Can it fly?” 

Teba stared at his son like he wasn’t sure he wanted him to be his son anymore. “No, it’s a horse. Horses don’t fly.” 

Tulin was unfazed. “But what if I grip it tight with my legs and then it gallops and I spread my wings and I catch the wind, don’t you think we can fly?” 

“No, that’s...” Teba’s voice faltered, a frown forming on his face. “...not necessarily impossible? With a strong harness, maybe...” 

“Flying horse!” Tulin squealed. 

“...like a paraglider, if– _wait_ , but how much does a horse weigh?” The father looked at the son as if expecting an answer. The son looked back and cocked his head in question. The father sighed. “What am I thinking about this for? I don’t know anything about horses. Go ask Link instead, he’ll know more than me.” 

Link saw the exact moment Tulin’s smile froze. The small Rito ignored the advice and trudged on with his flying theory, to his father’s chagrin. 

He could admit to feeling a little guilty. And more than a little uneasy at the idea that Tulin might tell his father, or anyone really, about his declaration of the morning. Above anything though, Link felt pretty stupid. Telling a child about how he was planning on killing a queen wasn’t one of his proudest moments. He could only hope Tulin had taken it as a joke, as ‘not funny’ as it had been. 

“So you Hylians mount these things?” Bazz asked as he observed one of the horses huffing in its box. “I don’t know how you do it.” 

Link smirked and parroted Teba’s words. “You sit on it.” 

“I see someone is feeling smart since this morning,” Bazz snorted. “I shouldn’t have given you that elixir.” He reached a hand toward the horse’s muzzle. “Besides, even sitting on this big of a beast should be a feat for someone like you.” 

“It’s not that big,” Link retorted. 

“No,” Bazz agreed, “you’re just that small.” 

Link made a mental note to be especially fierce during their next sparring match. Bazz looked amused in his indifferent sort of way before the horse’s soft muzzle stole his focus and Link watched him stroke it in near fascination. 

It really wasn’t that big, he mused. Even if it stood about three heads taller than him, Link couldn’t help but find it rather small and the thought disturbed him. He knew horses couldn’t get much bigger than this one and didn’t understand why he had expected more. In a way, he’d almost felt disappointed– 

The world shifted. 

**...ra...ara...ba...aar... – ...ent...al...stabl...**

_A raven coat and flaming mane. Noble eyes, staring straight ahead. Strong hoofs and mighty muscles. No fear as it stood before him, undaunted, proud._

_It huffed as if trying to challenge him. Amusing._

_“Yes, you will do.”_

**Riverside Village – Tadok’s Stables**

“..ink? Link!” 

Link blinked, and the vision of a giant, fiery beast faded to the back of his eyes. Instead, he was met with the slightly concerned face of Bazz, standing in front of him with a hand hovering between them, as if unsure of what exactly he wanted to do with it. “Link?” He asked again when their eyes finally met. 

Distantly, Link registered the pain slowly building in his abdomen, but the sensation was nothing compared to the buzz ringing through his head. As much as his senses had gone back to monitoring reality, he felt stuck in a breach in time, hopelessly apart from the past yet not quite anchored into the present. Because that was what it had been, wasn’t it? The past. 

That, right then, had been a memory, hadn’t it? 

“What’s wrong?” Bazz’s hand hadn’t moved from its awkward position, only his frown deepening in confusion at Link’s lack of response. “Did something... happen?” 

In those eyes, Link could see curiosity glimmering next to concern. And also, maybe, a little bit of hope. As much as he wished he didn’t, Link knew what the Zora was hoping for. Unfortunately, right now, he was miles away from even thinking of doing anything about it. He blinked and replied, “It’s nothing.” 

Bazz’s expression slackened the tiniest bit, the emotions in his eyes falling before he hid them beneath their usual layer of stoicism. If Link had had the leisure of paying attention, he would have noticed how the Zora made it look like a practiced routine, as if the disappointment he’d felt at Link’s dismissal was something he’d grown used to. As it were, however, Link was too busy recalling the voice he’d heard in his mind to register any of it. 

Bazz let his hand fall. “Are you sure?” 

Link nodded, and Bazz didn’t insist. In silence, they walked out of the stable to join the others where they waited for Teba and his son. Then, the group moved out in search of a place to eat, finally settling in a small restaurant for tourists near the lake. 

It all went by in a blur. Link thought he might have had a fish fillet, but he wasn’t sure, and knowing his adoration for anything food, that was saying something. The memory had jarred him like few things ever did, not as painful as his scar nor as frightening as his nightmares, but so much more... _unsettling_. 

And why the memory of a _horse_ , of all things? 

“It’s been so long since I’ve last swum in a lake,” Rivan chirped happily as they made their way out of the restaurant. “Nothing beats a good swim after lunch!” 

“That’s not a lake, though,” Gaddison said. 

Rivan looked at her in confusion. “It’s not?” 

“It’s not,” she confirmed. “Look closer.” 

Rivan did as he was told, oblivious to the mischievous grin twisting Gaddison’s lips. “No matter how I look at it, it’s a lake,” he said. 

“It’s not a lake,” she insisted. “It’s a _‘desert of water.’”_

Link wasn’t very convinced by the image, but seeing as Rivan’s gills fluttered wildly while Bazz snorted and Sidon laughed, he thought maybe it was just a Zora thing. 

“You do realize,” Rivan grumbled, “that it makes just as much sense as calling the desert a ‘sea of sand’. You’re mocking Princess Mipha when you mock me.” 

Gaddison looked at him like she wasn’t sure if he was trying to be funny. “This and that are completely different. _You’re_ completely different. Princess Mipha’s words were beautiful, yours were just dumb.” 

“You say that because you’re in love with the Princess,” Rivan huffed. “Is there anything of hers you don’t find beautiful?” 

Gaddison’s expression turned dreamy. “Her absence.” 

Rivan cringed, and when he spoke, his voice sounded amusingly petulant. “If you like her that much, why didn’t you stay by her side at the Domain? Anyone could have taken your place.” 

“Who would look after you then?” 

The black Zora’s scowl twitched as he looked at Gaddison’s face, her expression as earnest as it could ever be. After a moment, he looked away. “I can take care of myself.” 

“Nonsense,” Gaddison snorted immediately. 

“Hey!” 

Rivan’s scowl seemed to all but snap back on his face, and Link knew by now that he didn’t need to listen any further to the conversation. Not that he’d been listening very intently in the first place. Only, the name of Mipha had intrigued him enough to drift out of his daze, and he remembered Tulin’s words of the morning. Princess Mipha... she was Sidon’s sister, wasn’t she? 

He tried to picture a Zora woman resembling Sidon, but somehow, that didn’t work out too well. Sidon was just too... _Sidon_. 

“Is something funny?” 

Link almost jumped at the sound of Sidon’s voice. He looked up to see him smiling. “You looked amused by something,” the Zora elaborated. 

Link shrugged, a little sheepish at having been caught. 

The Zora continued. “I’m glad to see you back to your normal self. You seemed a bit... distracted, earlier.” 

The Hylian nodded but didn’t provide further explanation. He was already having a hard time processing what had happened, he didn’t feel ready to share it yet. 

Sidon didn’t insist. “I came here with my sister once, on our way to the first Ceremony held in Gerudo Town,” he said instead. 

Link looked up from the ground to watch the outline of the lake. Reflections of the sun were spreading over its surface, the breeze rustling the leaves of the trees around it in a soothing melody. He looked up at Sidon and saw, in the gentle creases of his golden eyes, a shade of affection tinted by a drop of nostalgia. As if looking at the past, lost in a memory of gentler days. Link wondered if he’d have one of these too, one day. 

“It was my first time venturing so far from the Domain,” Sidon said. “My sister taught me many things that year. She used to travel a lot when she was still a Champion.” 

“You sound fond of her,” Link remarked. 

“I am. Although maybe not in the same way as Gaddison is,” he added as an afterthought. 

They reached the shore of the lake, in which the remaining Zora had already taken to bathing and the Rito family was busy smoothing their feathers. Sidon turned around, puzzled when he realized that Link had stopped. “Are you not coming in?” 

Link shook his head. Bathing meant stripping, and stripping meant... well, he’d rather not, in any case. He opted to sit down on the grass instead. 

Sidon looked at him, looked at the water, then looked at him again. After a few seconds of silent consideration, he came to sit down next to Link, to the latter’s surprise. He’d expected Sidon to dive in without a second thought. “Don’t you...?” 

“No,” Sidon said, “I’ll be fine here.” He smiled. “Some things can only be appreciated from afar, or so they say.” 

Link didn’t know whether to feel happy or guilty. He settled for an ambiguous “Okay”. 

Sidon’s expression turned thoughtful. “Actually, my sister was the one to say that to me, the last time we were here. Was she talking about the lake or something else, I had no idea at the time. Thinking about it now, however...” 

“You know, now?” 

Sidon’s smile didn’t fade, but it looked a little sad. “Now I think that, rather than talking about something, she was talking about someone.” 

Again, his eyes hid beneath the veil of memories. These, however, didn’t look as pleasant as the last and all of a sudden, Link was overwhelmed by the irrational fear that the gentle golden eyes that used to look at him would forever be lost to a past he was not privy to. 

The feeling was so strong it pushed the name out his throat. “Sidon.” 

The Zora blinked at the call, the unnerving shadow clouding his face evaporating. He looked down at Link, blinked again, and... blinked again. After the third time, his eyes widened and his gills started to flutter, not unlike how Rivan’s often did. “Y- Yes?” He said, and was that a stutter? Sidon stuttering? That was unexpected. 

He knew how ironic it would sound coming from him, but he asked anyway. “Are you okay?” 

Sidon looked up, then sideways, clearing his throat absently. “Yes, of course, I...” He brought a hand to his mouth, muffling his words. “My name, it’s the first time... It just surprised me a little.” 

Link didn’t get it at first. It was only a few seconds later that he understood his mistake and rushed to correct it. “Prince Sidon–” 

“No!” Sidon looked as horrified by his outburst as Link was surprised. He cleared his throat again, a bit more loudly this time. “No, it’s fine. Sidon is fine. I like it.” 

Staring curiously at the red Zora who was growing more embarrassed by the second, Link couldn’t help a grin. “Sidon,” he said. 

The prince looked at him, somewhat hesitant. “Yes?” 

“Sidon,” Link repeated. 

“...Yes.” 

“Sidon.” 

Finally, the red Zora kept silent and averted his eyes, prompting Link’s grin to deepen. 

“Sidon,” he called for the fifth time. 

Sidon’s gills fluttered without fail, and if observing Rivan hadn’t already convinced him of what the gesture meant, Sidon’s behavior left no doubts. 

Link chuckled when the Zora refused to meet his eyes. His chuckle turned into a laugh, bubbling out of him uncontrollably as he let it be, let it come unbridled, surprised and relieved at the same time. In trying so hard to get back a past that all but eluded him, trying to ignore the frightening number of questions he had no answers to and to which he wondered if he’d ever get any, Link had forgotten how simple happiness could be. Never had he imagined that his Zora friend could be so happy at the mere call of his name. So happy yet so amusingly embarrassed. Never had he imagined that _he_ could be so happy at the sight. 

Link laid his back on the grass, breathing in the smell of the greenery contentedly. “Sidon,” he said one last time and reveled in the soft smile the Zora gave him. 

Sidon laid back as well, positioning himself just so that their faces would be side by side for the first time since they’d met. Even though they were both looking up at the drifting clouds, the proximity was tangible and Link was struck by the sense of intimacy it brought. Even so, he couldn’t find a shred of nervousness within him. They both rested easy, enjoying the moment that drifted leisurely between them like the clouds their eyes were trailing. 

At some point, the sun hid away and the breeze picked up. Link breathed in and sat up. “Sidon,” he said, “can you tell me about the ceremonies?” 

The red Zora mulled over the request for a few seconds. “What would you like to know?” 

This time, Link didn’t have to hold back. “Everything.” 

Sidon chuckled and sat up in turn. After a clearing of his throat that was more for show than out of necessity, he launched into a retelling of the calamity and the champions’ feats. 

It had all begun some twenty years ago, he said, when the head of a group of thieves from the Gerudo Desert had come upon a mysterious and legendary power left behind by the goddesses. Overcome by greed, the male Gerudo had crossed the lands to claim himself king, gathering an army of crones and monsters to bow to his command. His power was so great that the five races had to come together to oppose him, without success. 

Years of ravage and war had followed, until one day, the Hylian princess had received a prophecy. With the aid of five champions from each race, she had roamed the land to unleash her latent powers, ones that would allow her to seal off the darkness of the evil king. When she and the champions had returned from their journey, however, it had been to the sight of her castle besieged and her father murdered. The champions had fought valiantly to fend off the evil army while she’d faced the impostor, later called the calamity. It had not been easy, and the princess would have lost her life if not for the Hylian champion, who’d slain the calamity before it could assault her. The sealing ritual had eventually succeeded, but the champion had perished along with the calamity. 

Because of his sacrifice, he’d been given the title of hero and the princess had decided to hold a ceremony every three years to pay tribute to his courage. The first ceremony of the hero’s blessing had been held in the devasted Hylian capital, as much a celebration as a show of solidarity from all the races toward the new queen. The ceremony would then alternate locations every three years, allowing the bonds that linked the races together to remain strong and durable. 

Link listened to Sidon’s story as he gazed at the lake, not interrupting once. The tale washed over him like gentle waves, lulling him to a place far away. He knew that all Sidon said was true and much more recent than it felt. The Zora himself must have lived during those years of fear and chaos, must have witnessed the struggle of his sister and the other champions, must have rejoiced when it had finally been over. Yet, Sidon’s phrasing made it sound more like a children’s story or a fantasy novel. 

Link knew the princess must have been Zelda, but Sidon never pronounced her name. 

“Tell me about the champions,” Link asked after a moment. 

Sidon complied, describing all he knew of the champions’ admirable feats and quirky personalities. Link was reminded of the fact that Sidon did know all of them, as he met with them during every ceremony. All but one. 

“What about the hero?” 

Sidon hummed. “I was rather young when he was still alive. All I know about him, I mostly heard from someone else. From my sister, a lot. She was very fond of him.” 

“I see.” 

“Although,” Sidon added, “I did meet him once.” 

Link looked up, curious. “When?” 

“The Champions and the princess were still traveling at the time when they passed by the Domain. My sister had suggested they rest there for a while before they had to leave again. That was my first time meeting all the Champions.” Sidon smiled. “I was so young my memory is unclear but I do remember thinking he was the only one who wasn’t twice my sister’s height.” 

“That’s a strange way to remember someone,” Link commented, taking it personally for some reason. 

The red Zora laughed. “Even so, an efficient one. To be fair, my first impression of him was that he looked almost as anxious as I felt when Mipha introduced us to each other. It’s funny when I think about it. The great Hero of Hyrule, afraid of a child!” 

“Your memory sounds clear enough to me,” Link muttered. He had to agree with the hero on this one; kids _were_ scary. 

“You’re right,” Sidon mused. “Perhaps it’s because I’m telling you about it? I feel like I’m remembering more things.” 

“Such as?” Link prompted, amused by the excited grin of his Zora friend. 

“Well, since I was quite shy at the time and he looked hesitant enough on his end, I believe we spent a considerable amount of time just staring at each other without saying anything.” 

Link snorted. Sidon? Shy? He wished he could have seen that. 

“My sister must have found the situation rather funny since she didn’t help,” Sidon mused. “But I do remember the Hero eventually approaching me and introducing himself. As for me, I probably would have run away had it not been for...” 

Sidon trailed off, a small frown on his face. “For what?” Link asked. 

The golden eyes turned to him and Sidon’s frown deepened. Under the strange and unexpected scrutiny, Link almost grew nervous. “The Hero had a pleasant... a pleasant smell...” 

“...Sidon?” 

The Zora's eyes had turned worryingly distant, but at the call of his name, he snapped out of it and shook his head. “No, nevermind.” He rose without warning. “I think it’s time for us to leave.” 

He walked away and Link followed after him, a little stunned. Not ten minutes later they were on their way to their next destination – Outskirt Village – and Link still had no idea what had brought on the sudden change. 

In the end, Sidon never did swim in the lake. 

**Hyrule Field – Lake Kolomo**

The sky had turned rather lovely. Clouds had gathered and formed a barrier against the sun, casting a refreshing shadow over the land. Sidon liked a cloudy sky. It reminded him of the water’s depth, dark and looming in its own brand of comfort. Often enough, it even brought the small blessing of the rain. 

Such a serene atmosphere, yet Sidon’s thoughts were far from quiet. 

He gazed at the gray clouds as he floated over the surface of the lake. In his hurry to dismiss the absurd idea that had taken roots in his head, Sidon had forgotten to enjoy his time at Lake Batrea. Perhaps because of this, he’d decided to take his opportunity in Lake Kolomo, all the more since this would be the last lake they’d come upon on their way to Gerudo Town. Most likely, however, he’d used it as an excuse to get some time to think alone. 

He only had one question on his mind. 

_Is it possible for two Hylians to share the same scent?_

Sidon jerked the thought away and dived for the umpteenth time. He’d never met two persons sharing the same smell even once in all his life, but that didn’t mean anything. Maybe Hylian smells were too subtle to make out their differences. He’d probably imagined them to be the same in the first place. His memory was blurry at best, how could he be certain? 

_But that smell..._

His thoughts circled back to Link, the small, mysterious Hylian who’d grown on him more than he could have ever predicted in such a short amount of time. Link had once again refused to bathe in the lake, leaving Sidon and the others to enjoy themselves without him. This time, however, the Hylian wasn’t alone. They’d met a group of Hylian travelers taking camp on the shores of Lake Kolomo with whom they had sympathized. Well, to tell the truth, Sidon had been quite withdrawn during the encounter and had left the socializing to the others. He did feel a twinge guilty about it, especially since the travelers had gone so far as to offer tea. Mint tea, if he remembered correctly. It had tasted quite unique and Sidon had enjoyed it, although it might have been a little too sweet for his taste. 

Link had liked it, even asking for a second cup. He’d liked meeting those fellow Hylians. 

Hylians whose smells were _very_ different. 

Sidon groaned. There he went again. He’d been swimming in circles ever since he’d stepped into the lake, summoning Link’s smell so strongly that he could no longer sense anything else in his nares. A comforting smell, of wet grass after the rain mixed in with something else, an edge of... of familiarity... 

The more he thought the less anything made sense. His thoughts merged and blurred, confusing him as he gazed at the reflection of light on the water’s surface. He was getting dizzy. His eyelids began to close by themselves, steering him toward the soothing world of dreams. 

Since when had he become so tired? That wouldn’t do, falling asleep now when they’d have to leave in less than an hour was not a good idea. And he still had things to think about, he had to get to the bottom of this... this... 

He forced himself to swim up to the surface, refusing to let the waters lull him to sleep. Maybe talking with someone would make him more awake. He glanced around, looking for Bazz. 

He did find Bazz, but the guard was asleep. Had he been tired too? Not only him, but Rivan and Gaddison had given in to a nap as well, and the Rito family– 

_This can’t be._

Sidon’s head turned so fast he might have injured his neck, but the sight that greeted him made him instantly forget about the pain and his heart sank. 

Link was gone. 

_We’ve been drugged._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff is all good and dandy but hey, where's my angst, ammiright? Mmh... better buckle up for the next one.
> 
> If you wanna complain about that predictable cliffhanger drop by the comment section, I promise I won't say sorry :P If not, a kudo is acceptable too! See you soon and be well until then :D


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I have an announcement to make: I FINALLY GOT THE ZELDA GAME \o/ Now I can use my own reference images for this fic yay. Thanks to that I realized that you can't actually see anything from Zora's Domain and that basically means my first chapter's intro doesn't make sense... Oh welp, this is au anyway. 
> 
> Also, I had my first encounter with a Stone Talus the other day and I got my ass handed to me so quickly it wasn't even funny. How does one kill those things anyway?? I think I need to read ch 6 again lol.
> 
> BUT enough of my excited ramblings. Yall here for one thing right? Sidon just realized they got drugged and Link is nowhere in sight. What's gonna happen to our idiot couple?? 
> 
> (WARNING: blood.)
> 
> Enjoy the read ;)

**Hyrule** **Field** **– Lake** **Kolomo**

Mint tea, Link decided, was the best. It was sweet, warm, and spicy in all the right ways. He’d never had any to his knowledge but the taste had a sense of familiarity that was beyond comforting. It felt like coming home. It felt nostalgic.

Link faced the woman who’d offered him the tea. “How do you make it?” 

They were sitting around a cooking pot, the four of them: one woman, two men, and himself. The brown liquid was swirling inside the pot, fragrant mint leaves floating in it. The woman’s eyes were the same color as the brew, deep brown, overset by a cascade of raven hair. 

She smiled. “It’s a Gerudo recipe. The mint you can get anywhere but the tea leaves can only be found in Kara Kara Bazaar.” 

Link saved the information for when he’d get to visit the town on their way to the Ceremony. If Gerudo cuisine was as tasty as that tea was, Link was ready to part with his Hylian origins. A small price to pay for such a luxury. 

“You really like it, don’t you?” The woman chuckled. 

Link nodded, taking a slow, deliberate sip of the steamy drink. “It’s delicious.” 

“You haven’t changed at all.” 

A gust of wind, the world turned silent. The tea slipped past his tongue to go down his throat but Link couldn’t taste it any longer. All was still, stilted, mute, until the light reflecting off the liquid’s surface dipped into those black pupils and didn't come out again. 

“Yes, I know you, and you know me as well.” 

The woman rose from her place on the ground, her two friends doing the same. 

“Have you ever visited the Kolomo Garrison Ruins?” She asked, looking at something further away. “They are quite the sight.” 

When Link didn’t say anything, she smiled. 

“Let me show you.” 

She walked away. 

Link stared at her back for a moment, motionless even as the three Hylians disappeared behind a set of ruins. In the distance, he could hear the faint cries of birds and insects, the splashing of water coming from the lake, the rustling of the grass as the wind whipped through it. But all these faded to a quiet buzz when his heart picked up the pace in his chest, so deafening it was painful. He stared at the ruins, at the first hint he’d gotten in a month. He stared. 

Not for long. 

His tea spilled forgotten on the ground as he rose and took careful, even steps in the direction of the ruins. The Yiga incident from the day before was still fresh in his mind and his hand hovered anxiously over his sword. He couldn’t afford to be trapped again, but he needed answers and couldn’t afford to miss the chance to learn more either. Pausing his feet right before rounding the stone wall, he breathed in, silently, slowly, urging his nerves to settle. 

When he finally stepped forward, he was greeted by a stranger. 

A tall, dark-skinned woman with silky white hair and tattoos on her face was leaning against the limestone, gazing at him with red-colored irises. The brown-eyed woman was gone. 

“You really have lost all your memories,” she said after a short silence. “I knew but it still surprises me.” 

Next to her were two lanky figures wearing masks with the sigil of a crying eye upside down. The Yiga. 

“I suppose I wanted proof,” the woman continued. She narrowed her eyes, pale eyelashes casting shadows over her cheeks. “Your lack of recognition is proof enough.” 

Link’s fingers encircled the handle of his sword. “Who are you?” 

“My name is Impa.” 

“You’re from the Yiga.” 

“I am.” 

The air was damp, weighing over him like a second skin. He couldn’t tell if the water pearling on his neck was humidity or sweat. Despite this, his lips felt dry enough to hurt. 

“I was told about your return,” she said. “We have some prophecy tellers of our own, you see. One of whom you met yesterday.” 

The medium. She’d been part of the Yiga too. “What return?” 

Her eyes flashed with feelings other than impassivity for a brief moment. Calculation, hesitation, _hope_ , warring over her expression as she seemed to be choosing what to say and what to leave to the silence. 

A gust of wind brushed over her face and jostled her long hair to the side, rustling the vines behind her in a poor imitation of bells sounding the new hour. 

“I was told that an old friend of mine would rise from the dead.” She stared at him for a short moment before letting a chuckle escape. “It’s been a while, Link. You look well.” 

The sight of her moving away from the wall triggered his instincts and he drew his sword on reflex. “I’m not friends with the Yiga,” he said, hoping more than knowing that it was the truth. 

She didn’t move, choosing to eye the tip of his blade instead. “I can’t blame you for being wary. My companions got hasty when they learned of your return and treated you incorrectly. Let me apologize in their stead.” She looked up. “However, you should know that I am not your enemy.” 

“You’re from the Yiga,” Link said. “You can’t be anything but an enemy.” 

She seemed to find his words amusing. “Why not?” 

“The Yiga is evil.” 

“Says the one planning to kill a queen.” 

His breath stuttered in panic. A sharp arrow of cold pierced his skin right through his scar, cold enough to ignite the dormant flames nesting in it. “How–” 

“How do I know?” She shrugged. “I learned it from your mouth just this morning.” 

“You weren’t there.” 

“The Yiga were originally Sheikah,” she said. “Shadowing you for a day and a half is easy.” 

Tiny particles of dust rode the wind currents and permeated the air, making his throat feel itchy and raw. He dry-swallowed, wishing he could do the same with the information he’d just been given. “Why?” He asked and realized he wasn’t sure what question he was asking anymore. Why had she shadowed him? Why did she know him? Why had he lost his memory? Why had his return been 'prophesized'? Why use the word 'return'? _What’s going on?_

“Because you’re not the only one having questions.” She took a step to the side, prompting Link to stiffen. She paused for a second but took another step soon after, beginning a circle around him as she brought a hand to her chin. “A prophecy is ambiguous at best, it didn't clear my doubts about you. I had to decide for myself.” 

Link hadn’t moved an inch, sword still pointing at the two masked Yiga in front of him while his eyes dissected the woman’s every move. “Decide what?” 

She ignored him. “I was planning on observing you for a little longer but you took me off guard with that declaration of yours. The look in your eyes told me you weren’t lying either.” She went back to her original spot, a thoughtful expression on her face. “I figured I’d take my chances.” 

“What chances?” Link asked, trying not to let his voice betray his nervousness. 

“Link.” 

Hearing a stranger call his name with such practiced familiarity was unsettling. Hearing the weight pending above that name was terrifying. Link stopped breathing. 

“Let me help.” 

“What?” The word left him in a breath. 

“Let me help you kill Zelda.” 

Like water through his fingers, Link could feel his composure slipping. It fell from his face, slithering down his chest and hands to his aching abdomen and leaving him full of openings. “I– I don’t–” Distantly, he realized he was shaking. The sight of the sword in his hands suddenly seemed wrong, wrong, _so wrong_. 

He let the blade fall to the floor with a clang and brought his hands to his lips instead. He felt like vomiting. 

“Her name always brings out such strong reactions,” she mused. “I wonder if that scar of yours has anything to do with it?” 

This wasn’t good, he had to calm down. He couldn’t afford to lose his focus now. “How–” 

“I’ve seen all there was to see,” she answered, because of course she’d seen him bathing. 

Link closed his eyes when the swimming of his vision worsened his nausea. “I don’t– I _won’t_ –” 

A flare of pain in his belly choked him to silence before he could say the words. 

“Why try so hard to deny it?” She asked. “You certainly had no problem admitting it to the child this morning.” 

She was both right and wrong. That morning, Link had been the only threat to the Hylian queen; now, the Yiga was one as well, and for a reason that eluded him completely, Link found the idea that others may be after her life intolerable. 

He’d protect her. 

He’d kill her. 

What in the world was wrong with him? 

Enough, he couldn’t think like this. Link bit down on his hand, breaking the skin to reach and lick at the blood seeping out. The pain grounded him and the metallic taste of the red liquid helped him get rid of the urge to puke. He breathed, opened his eyes, and spit the blood out. 

“Why do you want to kill her?” He asked. 

“Aren’t you full of questions?” She asked in lieu of answer. “Unfortunately, I have no obligation to answer yours before you answer mine.” 

“I don’t know anything,” Link said. 

“You don’t know anything of the past,” she corrected. “But I already know about the past. What I want to know is the future, and that answer lies within you.” 

Her words were like those of a sculptor, carving themselves into the rough that was Link's ignorance without giving away the shape that it was meant to take. 

“Link, you and I share the same goal. I have your answers and you have mine.” She stepped closer until she stood at the other end of the sword he hadn’t picked up. “Let us work together.” 

She extended a hand for him to take, palm facing up and inviting. There were multiple things nested there and, among the fear and the doubts, Link saw the promise. 

At the edge of that promise, there was a memory. A red-scaled hand, outstretched in the exact same way, offering a different kind of promise, a different outcome, a different way. 

A dream. He could only see a dark-skinned hand now; there was only one path for him to take. 

Only this… 

_“Link.”_

Link’s entire frame shivered with the ghost touch of a thousand needles. He whirled around, thinking so fast he could barely think at all because that voice had been– 

Sidon. Leaning against the crumbling stone wall, heavy on his feet and panting, like he’d run, like he’d known, like... like he was about to collapse any second. Link’s shock left place to worry. “Sidon...?” 

“Link.” Sidon, when he looked up, wasn’t looking at him. Despite his apparent fatigue, his eyes were wide open as they bore holes into Impa’s figure. “Step away from that person.” 

“Prince Sidon of the Zora.” Impa met his stare without batting an eyelid. “I suppose those two weren’t lying about your strength. I’m surprised you can still move.” 

“Still move?” Link felt his panic hit a new high as he picked up his sword in a second and pointed it at Impa’s neck. “What did you do?” 

She didn’t so much as flinch. “Calm down. I merely gave them enough to put them to sleep for a few hours.” 

“You drugged them?” His nails were digging half-crescent moons in his right hand but he barely noticed it. 

She quirked an eyebrow. “Would you rather we had this discussion in front of your friends?” 

His stomach dropped at the truth of that statement and the tip of his sword lowered accordingly. 

“Discussion?” 

Link startled at the sound of Sidon’s voice. He turned around to see the Zora still slumping against the stone, confusion drawn over his face. Link felt his words falter at the sight. 

“What discussion?” Sidon insisted, voice a little strained. “Link?” 

Impa caught his attention again. “Well, I suppose this is as good an opportunity as any.” She fixed her red eyes on Link. “If he’s to travel with you it’s only fair he gets to know the truth, don’t you think?” 

“What truth?” Sidon asked, apprehension rising in his tone. 

“Or were you planning on using him?” She trudged on. “Turn him into an accomplice without his knowledge?” 

“Accomplice of what? Link, what is she saying?” 

“Did you really think he’d recover from the shock? Or better yet, did you perhaps imagine he’d never know?” 

“Link.” 

“How cruel of you, Link.” 

“Link, talk to me.” 

“Tell him.” 

_“Link.”_

Sidon was staring at him. Probably. Link was staring at the ground so he couldn’t tell. Impa had stopped talking. Had she? Her words still echoed in Link’s head. Talking, whispering, stalking his mind like a horde of deranged specters woken up from their eternal slumber. He was hearing her words but it was his thoughts that haunted him. The specters were his, the slumber a fake he’d forced upon them in his vicious attempts at denial. He hadn’t wanted to think about it, and so he hadn’t, until the instant Sidon had appeared like a vision in a dream, except that this one was a nightmare. 

They were two inside him; the murderer and the friend. And now, Sidon was meeting both of them. 

“Link, look at me.” 

That tone again. Gentle, soft, reassuring. He complied on reflex. 

Sidon’s lower lip was tainted red. Trying to stay awake, Link realized. Going so far as to injure himself in order to get to the truth. Link felt an ocean of guilt crush him at the sight. He didn’t deserve those eyes. Not when he, he... 

“He is planning to kill Queen Zelda.” 

Link's vision turned white. She'd said it and now Sidon would realize that he’d been smiling to someone willing to murder his sister’s close friend. 

_“_ _Silence.”_ Sidon’s voice, when he spoke, was poisonous enough to make even Link flinch. “I will not listen to the words of the likes of you.” 

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. “Do forgive me, young prince, I only thought I’d spare you the wait since Link has never been fond of speaking for himself.” 

“What would someone like you know about him?” He seethed, teeth out and bared. 

“More than you think,” she said as she brought a hand to Link’s shoulder. The touch was feather-light, as if she was afraid of Link's reaction were she to insist. But she didn’t have to worry; Link was already frozen in place, sword limp in his hand and mind too preoccupied to care. 

It was strange, how the admission had snapped something in him. Like a bow whose arrow was finally released, he felt a neutral kind of acceptance. Maybe a realization, for the bow had always been there and the arrow had always threatened to shoot, but he’d refused to see it. Now, he no longer had a choice as he watched the arrow fly upwards, straight and certain like the path he had to take. 

He couldn’t blame himself for trying so hard to avert his eyes from that fate, not when he looked up and saw a beautiful pair of golden orbs gazing at him. He'd wanted this, wanted to enjoy the journey with that group of kind people, wanted to be by Sidon's side and have those lips smile at him and warm him from the inside. 

But in the end, Impa was right. He hadn’t accounted for how much suffering he would bring Sidon, bring all of them, if he indulged in the freedom they offered him. Link couldn’t escape the push inside him that begged for the queen's blood to be shed. As Impa had said, he'd been unconsciously using Sidon to lead him where he needed to be. Along the way, he’d refused to picture the consequences. Refused to think how Sidon would never look at him the same way, never be with him again. None of them would. More than the threat of turning into a criminal, their rejection was what was scaring him. 

However, Link had never even realized that beyond causing them to turn their backs on him, his actions might hurt them. The way Sidon called his name, expression focused and determined as if he was certain Link would never do such a thing, and the way that expression gradually crumbled to disbelief at Link's lack of denial, eyes widening and mouth dropping in realization that Impa hadn’t been lying. The way his knees finally buckled, hitting the grassy stone with a thud and leaving him kneeling as he stared, unbelieving, betrayed, _hurt._

Link had never realized how much it would hurt to see Sidon hurting because of him. 

“I suppose that settles it,” Impa said. “Let us go, then.” 

Link tore his eyes away. As he sheathed his sword without a word, eyeing the blade disappearing inside the scabbard, he promised himself never to draw the gift with the intent to kill. It was the least he could do to repay the faith Sidon had put in him. 

If his hand trembled, he pretended not to notice. 

“Link.” 

Sidon’s voice was weak, riding the wind like a falling leaf in autumn, but it still made Link pause. 

“I will not condone murder.” 

Link’s neutrality shattered. He bit down on his lip, if only to distract himself from the other kind of pain pressing down his chest. 

“Link, I... I don’t know why you would wish for Queen Zelda’s death. In fact, it would be more accurate to say I don’t know anything. I don’t have the answers you seek.” 

There was a sharp intake of breath and Link felt all the more miserable to hear Sidon’s struggle against sleep. Sidon shouldn’t have to do that, shouldn’t have to suffer for his sake. 

“I don’t have anything.” 

Wrong. _Wrong._

“But I told you before, didn’t I? Link, I’m... I'm stubborn to a fault. I may not have your answers and I will not condone murder, but if it’s justice you seek, I will help you find it.” 

Link didn’t realize he’d turned around until he caught sight of Sidon’s eyes, lids heavy and frowning with the effort to stay awake, yet still ablaze with sparks of determination. Link must have had a strange expression on his face because as soon as Sidon saw it, he smiled. 

“Link, you said stubbornness could help me face death. Can it also help me bring back a friend?” 

A hand. He outstretched a hand, again, with the same kind of infinite generosity that emanated from his every move, his every word, his very _soul_. More than a promise, it held a message, a gift. 

_I believe in you,_ it said. 

Link’s throat was so tight he could barely breathe.

“Fine words indeed,” Impa cut in. “But fine words won’t solve anything. Link will still kill the queen without getting his answers, and you will have to bear the cross of having cooperated with the murderer of the land’s treasured savior. A loser’s bet if I ever saw one.” 

Sidon’s eyes turned icy cold. “Answers bought with bloodied hands are never worth the cost.” 

“Ignorance can cost you a thousand more.” She crossed her arms and looked down at Link. “You were never the naïve kind, Link. I dare hope that hasn’t changed either.” 

“I don’t know.” 

She blinked, seemingly surprised by his answer. She most likely hadn’t expected him to speak up. Holding a conversation on her own, wasn’t she having fun? Belittling Sidon’s bravery, his compassion, his _heart_ , under the puny name of ‘fine words’, did she even realize what the red Zora was offering with that one hand? 

Did she realize how hard it was to give people a chance? 

“I don’t know if it’s changed,” he continued. “I don’t know about that Link you used to know. I don’t know anything.” He met her eyes with all the resolve Sidon had given him. “But I’d rather be stopped from doing something I’ll regret than be encouraged down a path I don’t understand.” 

Her tattoos reached high on her forehead with how wide her eyes were. She blurted out a laugh, a hand going to her face as if she hadn’t meant to let it slip, but eventually gave in. “How formidable what years of slumber will do to a man! This must be the longest sentence I’ve ever heard you say.” 

“Years of slumber?” Link frowned, suddenly very confused. She couldn’t possibly mean what she had just said. 

She smiled, but it was humorless. “Why, yes, _years_. Years of waiting for this day to come, for you to finally appear.” She chuckled, cold, bitter, resentful. “This is beyond naivety, Link. I am a woman of patience but you’re not the only one weathered by the years. Did you think I would let you slip through my fingers if you refused my offer?” Link’s hand immediately went to his sword. She eyed the gesture in amusement. “That’s right, should we have a spar like we used to?” 

She reached behind her back to draw a long blade, twirling it idly in her hand before taking a fighting stance. “I suppose you have forgotten about this windcleaver too. I will make you remember the taste.” 

The first strike took him off guard because it hadn’t been a strike at all. Just as the name of her weapon suggested, she had literally cleaved the wind, sending a deadly ripple of compressed air his way. Had Link not had the reflex to jump, he would have lost his legs. The second his feet met the ground again, she was on him and ready to cut his head off. He parried at the last moment, taking a few involuntary steps backward at the brunt of the impact. 

She grinned. “Seems like you haven’t completely lost your touch.” 

With a brief jerk to the side, she pushed and kicked him at the same time. He tried to keep his balance but the movement had been too fast. He fell to the ground and barely had the time to blink that her blade was already pointing at his face. But Link was nothing if not fast himself; he rolled to the side and used her momentum to copy her strategy, kicking her before climbing to his feet again. He tried to take advantage of the opening and took a swing at her back but she sent a flurry of wind behind her to blow him off, forcing him to retreat. What he hadn’t realized was that underneath that wind, she had been preparing her next strike. The metal tore through the front of his tunic and stole a thin thread of blood on the way. He winced. 

“This is where your scar lays, isn’t it?” She flicked the blood away with a twist of her wrist. “I have heard some interesting rumors about you, Link, and about the one responsible for it. I wonder if they are true. Won't you tell me?” 

Link couldn’t have answered if he’d wished, seeing as she was already lunging for him again. This time, Link made the effort to simply wait and watch, observing her stance, her movements, looking for quirks. He went to the defensive, evading and parrying with an occasional offensive feint to keep her going. She was strong, that much was certain. Stronger than any foe he’d ever met. But that didn’t mean she was flawless. After some time, Link could start to notice how she was favoring her left foot, how the length of her weapon made it more difficult for her to be in close combat, how she tended to aim for his legs most of the time. So many little things he could use to his advantage, if she only gave him the chance. 

The chance came unexpectedly. He’d temporarily lost his focus when a stone had slipped from under his foot and hadn’t been able to duck in time. His thigh took the damage, thankfully not enough to be a handicap. That was when he saw it, his opportunity. Maybe she’d gotten distracted by her own success, maybe she was simply starting to tire; either way, Link didn’t miss it. He dove in and swung his blade from the ground to her sword arm, landing a deep, wet slice by her shoulder. 

She barely winced but still retreated a dozen steps backward. “Not a bad strategy,” she commented, looking at her newly earned injury before switching her weapon from one hand to another. “Too bad you had the wrong enemy.” 

Link cursed his luck. Of course she was ambidextrous, why wouldn’t she be? He was loathe to engage in another exhausting exchange of blows but it looked like he had no other choice. Or so he thought, until she straightened and relaxed, leaving Link befuddled. 

“I must say, it was enjoyable. But time is precious so let’s not waste any more of it.” Unbelievably, she sheathed her sword. Link only tensed further. “Drop that blade, you don’t have any use for it anymore. This fight was over before it even began.” Link stood still, uncomprehending, until she pointed to something to the side and his blood ran cold. 

Sidon was laying on the ground, finally limp from the drug. Above him, the two Yiga men he’d forgotten the existence of were holding sickles to his neck. 

“Drop it,” she insisted and this time, Link complied. 

“Don’t hurt him,” he said before he could help it. 

“Don’t move.” 

Link watched with bated breath as she took a step closer, then another, another, until she was standing right in front of him. 

“Link…” He was surprised to hear Sidon's worried voice, having expected him to be asleep already. He couldn’t turn around though, not when he had no idea what to expect from the woman facing him. 

“Relax, I won’t kill you.” She lifted a hand and snapped her fingers in a way that made them start to glow red. “But since you refuse to give me my answers willingly, I will have to get them myself.” 

Before Link could blink, she grabbed his face with her glowing hand. Link had to close his eyes to avoid being blinded by the light, raising his own hands to clutch at her arm on reflex. 

“Now, show me. Show me who you are, what you are, everything.” Link was trying to get her arm off but the grip on his cheeks only grew stronger. “Show me what your role is in his revival.” 

The light got impossibly brighter, and that’s when it started to hurt. She wasn’t doing anything physical, yet his entire body was beginning to burn. His mind in particular was on fire, twisting and stretching and folding on itself as if it was trying to squirm away from the light. 

He gasped when the first image came. Sand. Sand everywhere. The next image was underground, a shiny triangle encased in a set of stones. A third image of a throne, a Gerudo woman sitting on it. A fourth, and then a fifth, a sixth, a thousandth whipping by his brain in an unstoppable flurry of memories that he didn’t recognize. It went so fast, too fast, as scary as it was painful. It felt like he was being torn away from his sanity with every switch of scenery. He whined and clutched at her arm harder, digging his nails, trying desperately to get her away from him, get that light away from him, quench the flames roasting his insides but she didn’t let go. 

Suddenly, he was back in that crumbling stone room, kneeling in agony before the blonde princess. He was begging, again, begging her with the only voice he had left, but she still picked up the sword. She stepped closer, heedless of the grumble of falling rock as she lifted the blade. He took one last look at her face but couldn't see anything.

She ran the blade through his stomach. He screamed. 

The ceiling fell, so did the floor. The whole room was falling to ruins but he couldn’t escape. He let himself fall too. A second, an hour, a moment later, he was in the water, surrounded by debris. Maybe he swam, maybe he drifted. He reached a forest and walked, or crawled, or both, until he found a cave. Blood was flooding his clothes, he was weak. He was dying. He was dead. 

He entered the cave. 

Too much. It was too much. Link's cries were muffled by the hand on his mouth, his legs had given out and he was kneeling just like he always was in his nightmares, scratching at her sleeve so hard it ripped, at her skin so deep he could feel the blood on his hands, but she didn’t stop. 

She didn’t stop until she heard a scream. She let go of Link, leaving him to crumple on the ground like an empty mannequin. He took a moment to simply breathe, feel his lungs again beyond the burn still coursing him. There was another scream, a wail of pain. If only on reflex, Link cracked his eyes open and searched for the source. 

The first thing he recognized was Sidon, and he felt a spike of horror at the idea that the scream might have come from him. But no, Sidon was standing, and his mouth was closed. There were no sickles around his neck. As if their roles had been reversed, the Yiga men were now the ones laying limp on the ground. The grass was red. Red with blood. 

Blood that was dripping from Sidon's hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....... I did say to buckle up.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, sorry for the wait... I had a wonderful case of writer's block yay.
> 
> I hope you're all doing fine wherever you are and that you can keep a smile despite all the depressing stuff happening rn. If this fic can bring some light to your day, then my job is done.
> 
> WARNING: blood, and like one sentence that might sound a little gory. 
> 
> WARNING 2.0: FLUFF. Prepare a toothbrush.

**Zora's Domain – Shatterback Point**

_“Play with me.”_

_“No.”_

_“You can’t refuse, I’m a prince!”_

_“So what? I’m a princess.”_

_“No, you’re not.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Calling yourself a princess doesn’t make you one.”_

_“If you understand that much, then what are you still doing here, fake prince?”_

**Hyrule Field – Kolomo Garrison Ruins**

A single drop of water landed in his eye, the first of many to come pouring down. Link blinked and when his vision cleared, Sidon was gone. 

He heard a sharp gasp from above him, then a muffled thump a short distance away. Link blinked again. 

Sidon was holding Impa down by the neck. 

She uttered a choked curse and kicked him off, scrambling up to draw her windcleaver. Her breaths came out raspy and short, her head lowered as if she was tired. Sidon got up as well and the two spent a second staring each other down in coarse silence. 

As Link’s awareness gradually returned, he realized with horror that Sidon was willing to fight with her. But Sidon wasn’t a fighter, Link had learned that much while traveling with him. His skills with a sword couldn’t compare to that of his opponent, however spent she appeared to be. Sidon couldn’t win this. 

Link knew he had to get up and protect him but his body didn’t agree. He could have cried in frustration had he still had the strength. 

Sidon was the first to move. He lunged for her, fast but reckless as he left himself full of openings. Link’s heart sprung up to his throat when he saw Impa tense. As expected, she threw her arm up and cleaved the wind, aiming for Sidon before he could get to her. 

Sidon was fast but the attack was faster, and Link begged his fingers to move because there was no way the tall Zora could duck in time. 

And indeed, Sidon didn’t duck. He didn’t even try to. With a roar that startled both Link and his opponent, he tore through the sickle of air and trudged forward. The block was far from perfect and ripples of wind cut through his scales in places but he looked like he hardly noticed. Reaching an arm toward Impa, he caught her face and slammed her head-first against the stone wall. 

The impact was so strong the wall crumbled, making them both fall. Link had to remind himself to breathe when he saw Sidon straighten up. 

But Impa wasn’t done. She grabbed one of the stones and hurled it at Sidon’s head. It landed with a sickening thud, sending Sidon’s crown flying and forcing him backward. She used the moment to jump up and Link watched in dread as her blade rose to the Zora’s throat. Sidon’s sword was still sheathed; he had no way to block. Link finally struggled to his knees and cried out Sidon's name in desperation. 

Maybe Sidon heard his warning, maybe he hadn’t needed one in the first place: before it could make the contact with his skin, he grabbed the blade with a hand. Link could feel his own hand hurting at the sight of the blood that splattered out and mixed with the rain. But Sidon didn’t let go. He used her momentum to bring her arm closer, opened his mouth, and sank his teeth into it. 

She cried out in pain when he tore off a chunk of her flesh. 

Letting go of her weapon, she scrambled backward with a hand to her wounded arm. The effort did nothing to reduce the amount of red pouring down her skin to seep into the ground. Sidon cast the sword away and spit her blood out. Some spilled from his lips and slid down his jaw but he didn’t take the time to wipe it away. 

He lunged for her again. 

As he watched Sidon hold his own– no, _overpower_ Impa with the mere use of his hands, Link had to reevaluate the image he’d had of the Zora prince. Sidon’s swordsmanship may have been clumsy and weak, the Zora was far from unable to defend himself. Link wondered how he’d never seen it. Some of Sidon’s current strength should have leaked in his movements when they’d sparred together. When they’d sparred together... 

_There was something weird about Sidon’s form. He had too many openings for too little attack power. As if his sword was too short... Link felt stupid when he finally understood what had been ticking him off._

_“This is a one-handed sword,” he said as he pointed at Sidon’s two hands holding the weapon. “That’s why you have so many openings.”_

_Sidon blinked, then smiled sheepishly. “Mmh, I suppose that makes sense. But I prefer it that way.”_

_When Link sent him a questioning look, he chuckled. It sounded more sad than amused._

_“Let us say I don’t feel at ease having a free hand during a fight.”_

Link had shrugged the words off as a strange personal preference, but now they seemed to take on a fully different meaning. To Sidon, weapons weren’t advantageous tools; they were shackles. Unarmed, Sidon could reach his true potential. 

But was that really Sidon? 

Link watched as the red Zora clutched his opponent’s hair and pounded her face again and again. She was laying limp on the ground, no longer a threat, no longer anything but a victim to his merciless beating. 

“Sidon,” he called, but the Zora didn’t hear him above the sound of the rain. Rising to his feet, Link tried again, louder. “Sidon, you’ll kill her.” 

Sidon didn’t stop. Link walked closer and grabbed his fist before it could connect with the woman’s face again. His grip was gentle but strong. “Sidon.” 

Sidon stopped. For a moment, the roar of the rain was the only proof that time hadn’t stopped as well. Finally, the red-scaled hand unclenched. Link let it drop to the side, then released it when Sidon got to his feet and walked away. 

He was about to follow when something caught his leg. He looked down to see it was Impa’s hand. A rush of adrenaline urged him to reach for his sword but one look at her face dissuaded him. Her eyes were opened, and their light had changed: amid the blood and the mud staining her features, they shone with a dim, exhausted, yet strangely content shade of red. 

“When you’re ready, come find me,” she said softly. “I’ll wait for you.” 

She smiled, and with the breathing of a spell, she and her two men were gone in a cloud of smoke. Link stared at the traces of red she left behind, fading as they blended with the translucent rain. 

Link, too, was exhausted. He let the thought of her disappear with the rest of them. 

Sidon was standing a small distance away, to where his crown had fallen. His back was to Link as he made to pick it up. The Hylian watched him lift it to his head, hesitate, then lower his arm with the crown still in hand. He wondered what he’d find could he see Sidon’s face. He wondered, but not really. The hunched shoulders were telling enough. 

Link walked closer, wondering what to say. Wondering if he should say anything at all. Sidon acknowledged his presence with the barest turn of his head. 

“I’ll,” he began, but however long Link waited, never finished. Leaving the words to hang mutely in the air, he sighed and walked away after muttering, “Please take care of the others.” 

Link watched the crownless prince’s back grow smaller as he stood there, drained and motionless in the middle of the accursed ruins. 

_Well,_ he thought with little consolation, _this could have gone worse._

**Hyrule Field – Lake Kolomo**

After making sure that the rest of the group was indeed sleeping and not in any sort of discomfort, cracking a smile at Teba’s loud snoring and Rivan’s quirky sleeping position, Link grabbed himself a red potion from their pack. As the sting of his chest and leg wounds receded, he gazed at the mint leaves still swirling in the now overflowing cooking pot, flavoring a tea that had long turned cold. 

It had all begun with the trust in a stranger’s act of kindness; it had nearly ended in a disaster. Maybe people weren’t meant to be trusted after all. 

But if Link hadn’t trusted Sidon, if Sidon hadn’t trusted _him_ first, it truly would have ended in a disaster. 

Nothing was ever simple. 

Link shrugged the thoughts away the same time he kicked his boots off. He was already drenched but still took the time to strip from his tunic as he walked toward the lake. The damage was done anyway, his scar visible with or without it on. He ran a hand along the marked length before stepping into the water. He usually avoided looking at it, much less touching it, for the amount of pain it always brought. But this time, the pain was tame. It felt warmer than hot, more familiar than scary. Maybe, what had hurt the most was the fear, the frustration of not knowing. Being faced with the stranger that was himself; he who could be anyone, he who still wasn’t anyone but the shadow of a scar. 

Maybe, the burn was weak because it paled in comparison with another kind of pain. The vision of Sidon’s back was still imprinted on the back of his mind, along with the invisible weight it had seemed to carry. For such a broad back to cower so deeply, the weight had to be heavy. So heavy it weighed on Link’s mind as well. 

When he spotted Sidon, it was to find him underwater. Link took a breath and dove in. The light grew dimmer the deeper he went but still outlined the Zora’s scales enough for him to see. Everything was slower underwater and it felt like an eternity before he finally swam his way to Sidon. The prince had his eyes closed before he opened them, their golden luster meeting the blue of Link’s. 

As they stared at each other in the silence of the lake, Link wondered if Sidon ever cried. He wondered if a crying face would look worse than the Zora’s current expression. 

If _anything_ could look worse than his current expression. 

As much as he hated it, one was Zora while the other was Hylian; the moment couldn’t last long. Soon enough, Link’s lungs were begging for the air they’d been deprived of. Before he made his way to the surface, Link held out a hand. Sidon didn’t take it immediately but Link wouldn’t take no for answer, not now, so he just grabbed it himself. Sidon didn’t resist as he led them both to the surface. 

The rain had stopped. 

Sidon looked up to the sky for a moment while Link caught his breath. When he looked down, it was to stare at Link’s chest. He brought a hand to point at the scar lying there. “Is this...” 

Because of Link’s movements to stay afloat, his abdomen accidentally made contact with Sidon’s finger, prompting a shiver. The Zora retracted his hand immediately but Link caught it again and brought it back. The touch was both cold and warm as it pressed on the abused skin. 

At Sidon’s question, he nodded. “A sword.” 

“The queen’s?” 

He nodded again. 

Sidon mulled over the information silently, his thumb tracing unconscious patterns on Link’s skin. “Then... for revenge?” 

“No, it’s not, it’s...” He searched for words he didn’t have. “I don’t understand it either.” 

When Sidon sent him a puzzled glance, he looked down. “It burns,” he said. 

“Burns?” 

“Like something inside is telling me to...” He left the rest unsaid; they both knew what he meant. 

Sidon considered the words for a moment. “Me too,” he finally said. “I have something inside of me too.” 

Link felt the current rush to his skin when Sidon took his hand off. The Zora brought it up to stare at it, but his eyes seemed to be seeing something else entirely. Something older, darker. 

A memory. 

“When I was younger, there was a girl. She was different from the others.” 

Link let the water lull him as he listened. 

“She didn’t like me very much. Perhaps that was what made me so fond of her. She never hesitated to tell me of my many faults, where everyone else would only praise me for being born a prince. My sister was still fighting at the time, my father was busy and my mother had passed away after my birth. Her presence was my only reprieve from the loneliness surrounding me.” 

A beat. He hesitated. 

“One day, however, her provocations were particularly fierce. She could see all my weaknesses and knew perfectly how to use them against me. That day, I... I was particularly weak. I lost myself to anger.” 

He closed his eyes. 

“It has been so long, I have forgotten her face. But the memory of her screams... her blood on my hands as I... I...” 

He clenched his fist to stop it from trembling. 

“And now, again... If you hadn’t stopped me, I would have...” 

Link could only watch as the Zora’s head bent lower and lower, his large head fin shadowing his features. 

“Link, I... I am unfit to be a prince. This beast inside of me, this rage, I cannot control it. It consumes me, makes me into this... this... this _monster_. I...” 

He cut off when Link’s hand brushed his own. The Hylian delicately pried the tensed fingers open. A nasty cut was nested along the length of Sidon's palm from where he’d caught Impa’s sword, thin threads of blood seeping from it still. Link traced the contours with a thumb. 

“You protected me,” he said. 

When he looked up, Sidon’s expression was the picture of surprise, as if the thought of seeing it that way had never crossed his mind. Link smiled and somehow, Sidon mirrored it, albeit a lot more dimly. 

“Thank you,” he said, so softly Link barely heard it. 

Link wasn’t convinced he’d done anything worth being thanked for, but he didn’t say it. Instead, he continued to fiddle with the Zora’s hand. 

“The girl,” he said after a moment of silence, “is she...?” 

Sidon’s smile faded. He shook his head. “I don’t know. That day, we were on top of a cliff and... during the... she took a wrong step and fell.” 

“Fell?” 

“Into the river,” he explained. “I tried looking for her after that, but I couldn’t find anything.” 

“Then, could she still be...?” 

The Zora nodded. “That is what I hope for as well. I have been searching for her ever since that day, whether it is to find her alive or... not. I need to know what happened to her. It is... the least I can do to atone.” 

Link was hit by a second realization that day. “The Love-Seeking Prince.” 

Sidon chuckled sadly. “That’s right., the Ceremonies are but an excuse to look for her outside of the Domain. Truth sure is ugly, isn’t it?” 

Link shrugged. “Like I can talk.” 

“You still haven’t done anything, Link.” Suddenly, it was Sidon holding Link’s hand in a solid grip. “It is not too late for you yet. Don’t let it win, don’t make the same mistake I made.” 

Link smiled. He entangled his fingers with Sidon’s, finding the difference in size amusing. “You stopped me.” 

“No, _you_ stopped _me_ ,” Sidon said. He cocooned Link’s hand with his other one and brought them to his face, as if in prayer. The sight sent a flutter to Link’s belly. “Thank you, Link. Thank you. I am so very glad to have met you.” 

The Hylian felt like that might be exaggerating a little. “That’s my line...” 

“You inspire me, Link. Despite everything you have to struggle through, you are still brave, wise, and gentle. The way you defeated those monsters and that stone giant was formidable. You are a true master.” 

“Sidon...?” 

“It feels like I am watching you dance every time you brandish your sword. It is such a beautiful sight; I never tire of it. Even when you spar with Bazz, your grace and elegance never fail to astonish me.” 

“Sidon, stop.” 

“Not only that, but you also have great taste in food. I have never seen someone enjoy a meal with such passion. Or nap with such conviction. Have I ever told you about how pleasant your scent is?” 

“You’re making fun of me.” 

Sidon grinned. “Not at all. I assure you, I meant every word.” His eyes gleamed with amusement. “Although, I must say, that color to your cheeks suits you well.” 

Link averted his eyes involuntarily, willing the fire of his blush away. Two could play this game. “Well, I... I like your scales.” 

“Oh, do you?” 

“Yeah, they’re... red... and... … ... _pretty_...” 

Damnit, this was more difficult than he’d thought it would be. 

“You flatter me.” Sidon was positively beaming, which was not the reaction he’d been going for. “But you are prettier.” 

Pretti– 

_What?_

Link heard the exact moment the wires in his brain short-circuited and his whole thought-process shattered in a pathetic display of fireworks. It must have reflected on his face because Sidon exploded in laughter not a second later. 

Link wondered if now wouldn’t be a good time to dive back underwater. And maybe not come up this time. 

“Oh my, you are so easy to tease, Link!” The Zora was still convulsing with laughter. “Such delightful reactions!” 

“You _are_ making fun of me,” the Hylian muttered. 

Instead of denying it, Sidon only grinned wider. “Consider it my revenge for this afternoon.” 

“You’re nastier than you look.” 

“Ah, you found out?” 

Link tried to keep a stern look, he really did. But seeing Sidon’s genuine smile after all they had gone through, after seeing the Zora make _that_ kind of face... he couldn’t resist the pull at the corner of his lips. 

Sidon looked happy he didn’t. 

“The sky has cleared,” the Zora said after a moment. He was looking at the horizon, where the sun was setting behind a crown of trees. Clouds were still peppered here and there, absorbing the reflective sun rays like a colorful array of sea sponges. As if the roles of the sky and the lake had been reversed and Link was the one hanging up there, floating in a strange, stolen moment of simplicity. 

With Sidon, who always managed to make the not so simple things just that much simpler. 

As Link witnessed the death of daylight through the last embers illuminating Sidon’s face, a heavy, not exactly painful kind of emotion suddenly seemed to press against his chest, pushing its way up to his throat and stinging his eyes with pearls of water that didn’t belong to the lake. But water was water, and Link thought that entrusting these to the lake’s silent testimony might help him return them to wherever they’d come from. He sank deeper until the cool liquid engulfed the entirety of his face; until it washed this strange feeling away. 

But when Sidon sank with him and caressed his cheek with a hand, the feeling only strengthened. 

Link didn’t know what to do with it. He didn’t know what it was or what it meant. So he closed his eyes and buried it in Sidon's palm, waiting for it to pass. 

Sidon waited with him, as patient as he always was. 

**Hyrule Field – Lake Kolomo**

“Prince Sidon! So you were alrigh–” 

Bazz interrupted himself once he got close enough to notice the cuts and bruises adorning Sidon's frame. His eyes went to Link’s naked chest, the scar lying there and the closing wound on top of it. 

“What happened?” He asked. 

A lot had happened, and Link didn’t feel ready to describe the details when he hadn’t processed the half of them himself. He didn’t have to ask Sidon to know the feeling was shared. 

“I tried scaling the ruins and fell,” he said. 

Bazz blinked at the blatant lie. He sent a questioning look Sidon’s way but his prince looked as puzzled as he was, until Link shrugged and the red Zora hid a snort behind a cough. 

The black Zora was smart enough to understand he wouldn’t get much in the way of answers. That didn’t mean he didn’t try. “What about you, my Prince?” 

“I tried catching him and tripped,” Sidon swiftly replied, princely charisma on full display. It was Link’s turn to cough in his hand. 

“I see,” Bazz deadpanned. “How unfortunate.” 

“Quite,” Sidon agreed. “What of the others? Are they awake?” 

“They were stirring when I went looking for you.” He narrowed his eyes in one last attempt. “You wouldn’t happen to know why we all decided to take a nap at the same time, would you?” 

Sidon smiled. “I’m sure you don’t need my help to figure it out.” 

The guard crossed his arms. “You look exhausted so I’ll let it go for now, but I’ll be asking for the details later.” 

“Thank you,” Sidon said before walking in the direction of their camp. 

Link remembered he was part of the scene only when Bazz’s eyes drifted over to him. He must be more tired than he’d imagined. 

“Don’t rope our prince into lying, you prick.” 

“Sorry,” Link said, but the accusation had surprised a laugh out of him that didn’t make the apology sound too sincere. 

Bazz gave him a once over and clicked his tongue. “Look at you, about to collapse any second. I can’t even stay mad at you for long. Is this this morning all over again?” 

“This morning?” 

“Nevermind.” Link almost tripped over his own feet when Bazz caught him in something close to a headlock and forced him forward. “I don’t know the details yet but... thanks, I guess.” 

“For what?” 

“You protected him, didn’t you?” The black Zora looked uncharacteristically abashed. “You did what I should have been doing...” 

Bazz’s affection and loyalty for his prince were endearing, even more so now that Link could understand where it was coming from. The black Zora had said they’d known each other for a long time, and Link wondered if he’d been Sidon’s guard all the while. Constantly by his side, watching over him as both a man of duty and a friend... That sounded nice. 

Maybe, when all this was over and Link got rid of his troublesome past, he could try out for a position in the Zora Royal Guard. 

Maybe. 

“I didn’t protect him,” he said. “I was the one who got saved.” 

Bazz looked surprised at first, but then his lips stretched into the fondest smile Link had ever seen on him. “I see. That’s just like him.” 

They arrived to the familiar sound of Rivan’s complaining. “You didn’t have to kick me.” 

“You kicked me first,” Gaddison retorted as she rummaged through their stock of red potions. 

“How did I kick you first? I was _sleeping_.” 

She handed a potion to Sidon’s waiting hands. “Your sleeping posture is terrible.” 

“Then it’s your fault for sleeping so close to me in the first place.” 

“Doesn’t change the fact that you kicked me.” 

“It changes in the fact that you had no right to kick me back.” 

“Why do I need a right to kick you?” 

“Why don’t you?!” 

“Here.” 

Link turned at the sound of Bazz’s voice. He took the green elixir more out of reflex than proper thinking. 

“We still have some time before we reach Outskirt Village. You’ll have to bear with this.” 

The Hylian snorted, only now understanding what the Zora had previously said; it really was just like this morning. “Thanks.” 

“You’re thanking me this time,” Bazz commented. “We’re making progress.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Guess I spoke too soon.” 

Link laughed. Maybe it was because he was tired but he was laughing more easily lately. Maybe it was just because he was in good company. 

“That... Can I have some too?” Teba was rubbing bleary eyes with his feathered hands as he spoke. 

“Those things are precious,” Bazz said. “And you look fine enough to me.” 

“Not for me, for my wife.” 

“Your wife?” 

The trio turned to look in the direction the Rito was pointing to see Tulin jump around a sleeping Saki. 

“She hasn’t woken up yet?” 

“She’s... hard to wake up.” 

Bazz smirked. “Did you guys not get enough sleep last night?” 

“Moron, Tulin was there.” 

The black Zora hummed as he fished out a second elixir. “Must be hard to be a father.” 

Teba grunted in approval before going back to his wife, elixir in hand. Link watched him go, the gears in his head gradually working themselves back to a normal pace as the green drink took effect. When one of them clicked and he suddenly caught on to the subtext of the conversation, he couldn’t stop the blood rushing up his cheeks. 

To his horror, Bazz didn’t miss it. “Why, aren’t you adorable.” 

_“Shut up.”_

**Outskirt Village – Clothing Store**

As selfish as it was, Link left the retelling to Sidon. He didn’t think he could find the energy to align more than five words together anymore, or at least, not coherently. When he was offered the excuse of needing to buy himself new clothes, he gladly took it. 

He just hadn’t expected Rivan and Saki to follow him. 

Rivan voiced the number one question on Link's mind as they walked toward the shop. “Um, excuse me Miss Saki, I mean no offense but... what are you doing here?” 

“Why? Am I bothering you?” 

“What?” Rivan looked more flustered than usual, which was saying something. “No, of course not! It’s just... unexpected.” 

She chuckled. “Even I need a break from my little demon sometimes. Besides, I can’t just pass up an opportunity to go shopping.” 

“Is that so...” 

The purple Rito proceeded to voice the number two question on Link’s mind. “What about you, Rivan? I didn’t think Zora had an interest in clothes.” 

“Oh, I’m not going to buy anything. I’m just tagging along.” 

“Why?” 

He sent a glance Link’s way. “Just in case he decides to kiss the floor before he does the bed.” 

She laughed as if it was funny. Link didn’t find it funny. It was both insulting and true at once, which made it even more irritating. 

“Besides,” Rivan continued, “look at that crowd. He’ll get lost and kidnapped again if no one keeps an eye on him!” 

Link may have inadvertently stepped on the Zora’s foot. Because of the crowd, of course. 

“You’re right,” Saki said. “There are definitely more people here than there were in Wetland or Riverside Village. It’s almost like the Ceremony has already started...” 

“There are even Gorons,” Rivan added. “I almost never see Gorons.” 

“Really? Even though you live so close to each other?” 

He shrugged. “They say our rocks taste bad.” 

She laughed. 

After zigzagging their way through a wave of people, they finally reached the entrance to the main clothing store of the village. The inside didn’t look too busy since it was already pretty late. They were greeted by a tired-looking Hylian woman. Link could relate. 

“Hey there,” she said. “What can I do for– oh.” 

Link was glad his naked chest and ripped trousers did the talking for him. “Something cheap,” he still added. 

“’Cheap’ you say...” She sighed. “My boy, you’re crossing the Desert like the rest of them, aren’t you? In that case, you’ll be needing some Gerudo clothes or you’ll roast like a baked apple.” Rivan had the nerve to snicker at the comparison, but she quickly shut him up. “You guys too, don’t think your scales or feathers will save you.” 

“I thought elixirs could help with that?” Saki challenged. 

To her credit, the Hylian woman didn’t even flinch. “Elixirs may seem cheap in the beginning but one can only take you so far. Wait until the twenty-fifth one to find your wallet as dry as the sand under your feet.” 

“Let’s see what you have, then.” 

Link mentally sighed as she went to find some pieces of clothing for the three of them in the shop’s back. His wallet was already dry as it was, buying Gerudo fancy clothes wasn’t even worth considering. He’d just suck it up and roast or whatever; it couldn’t be that bad. 

“...and that’s for you. The pants, tunic and headband can be bought as a set for the meager sum of two thousand and five hundred rupees.” 

Link cringed. _How is that meager?_

“I’ll take four of these belts,” Rivan said next to him. “Can you make one a bit larger than the others?” 

The woman looked delighted. “Of course, I’ll be right back.” 

Link took his eyes away from the overpriced shoulder pad that she’d called a tunic to take a look at what Rivan was holding. It was one of these metallic waist ornaments that all Zora seemed to wear for no real purpose other than decoration. In a way, it was amazing how a non-clothes-wearing race could be so fashionable. 

What caught his eye, however, was the orange glowing gem in the middle. 

“What’s that?” He asked. 

Rivan blinked. “What, this? It’s a special heat-absorbing ruby or something. She was explaining earlier, weren’t you listening?” 

Link hadn’t been listening then, and he wasn’t listening now. His vision had gotten swallowed by the luminescent gem, not unlike a moth to a light in the night. His hand rose before he could think better of it and his finger brushed the stone’s smooth surface. 

The world shifted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes my cliffhanger disorder again... oops.
> 
> On that note, this fic is now officially 50k words long. I never expected that much from myself, even crossing the 6k cap sounded like asking for a miracle back then. I have to thank you all for that, I never could have made it this far without your encouragement. You're awesome. I like you with an 'o' and a 'v' in the middle :)
> 
> Thank you so much for coming this far with me, I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the way as well! Cheers!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for all of those who missed Sidon's POV.

**Outskirt Village – Eastside Inn**

“So, it was the Yiga Clan.”

Bazz was leaning against the wall of the room, arms crossed against his chest.

“Yes,” Sidon said. He was sitting on the bed, _his_ bed, hands clasped together as he counted the hours before he could close his eyes and finally rest.

“The Yiga Clan put us to sleep to try and kidnap Link.”

“Yes,” Sidon said again. Bazz’s tone as he repeated what Sidon had already told him was making him uneasy. 

“For some reason, the drug didn’t work on you and you went after them.”

“Yes.” If you could call rage-fueled adrenaline ‘some reason’. He was pretty sure he was feeling the boomerang effects of his resistance to the drug right now. He wouldn’t be surprised to fall asleep at any moment.

“There, you both fought and managed to make them retreat.”

“Yes.”

Bazz looked at him, his eyes betraying nothing but his silence making his irritation clear as day.

“Why Link?” He asked. “What do they want with him?”

“I don’t know,” Sidon lied, although technically, it wasn’t that much of a lie. He’d learned some things during their confrontation with the Yiga woman but, overall, he’d ended up with more questions than answers. Not even Link had seemed to know the reason behind his actions when Sidon had asked him. The only thing he could be sure of, at this point, was that the Hylian was indeed involved with Queen Zelda and that the link between the two might not have been... very affectionate. 

Link’s scar... Had the queen... had _Zelda_ really...

...stabbed him?

He couldn’t fathom it. 

Could Link be wrong? A misinterpreted memory? An artificial belief created by the Yiga’s forked tongue?

_It burns,_ he’d said.

But _what_ burned? What was the root of all this? And what of Link’s identity? Could he really be...?

The red Zora brought a hand over his face, trying to soothe the headache building behind his eyes. He sighed.

“Sidon,” Bazz said. “I’m not blind, I can see there are things you aren’t telling me.”

The prince felt sorry, he really did. “There are things that are not for me to tell,” he admitted flatly.

“I’m not talking about Link.”

He blinked, confused.

“I'm talking about you, Sidon.” The black Zora seemed to hesitate for a second before continuing. “Your hands. They're trembling.”

Sidon looked down at his hands to see that they were, indeed, trembling. 

He couldn’t repress a chuckle. His mind may have tried to distract itself with questions and wild guesses, but his body hadn’t forgotten a single thing. 

He’d almost killed someone today. With his bare hands, just like that time with Ruto, he’d almost...

_I will not condone murder,_ he’d told Link. Big words coming from a blood-thirsty beast. He hadn’t made an inch of progress since that day.

“Sidon,” Bazz called, softer than before, and deep-down Sidon knew that he couldn’t fool anyone, Bazz least of all. He was still as much a fake prince as when she used to call him one when they were children; unable to even soothe the worries of the ones who cared for him.

He looked up. Bazz was still waiting, his usual stoicism failing to hide his expectancy. He looked so much younger like this. Sidon was reminded of the days when their friendship had grown to be what it was today; two children that had nothing to do with each other, one a troublemaker orphan, the other a prince, somehow brought together by their mutual attraction toward the other’s character.

Yes, Bazz was the closest thing he had of a friend. Yet, at the same time, the black Zora could never be a friend. 

He was the living reminder of Sidon’s past mistakes.

Sometimes, the prince wondered if Bazz remembered her. Ruto and him had been close, both ripped away from parents that had left to never come home. They’d been the lonely pair in a world filled with monsters, not all of them the Calamity’s goons. 

Sidon had used to envy them, observing them silently from his lonely royal perch. At least they’d been lonely together.

Together, until Sidon had come and...

...and...

**Zora’s Domain – Bank of Wishes**

_It wasn’t his fault. She’d said mean things, she’d said... mean things that she shouldn’t have said. It was her fault. She’d fallen on her own. She... he hadn’t... because–_

_He choked on a sob._

_What should he do? Why couldn’t he find her? She must be pranking him. She liked to do that. She was mean, surely it was only a prank. He’d snuck out while the nurses hadn’t been watching and searched the river all night long. If she was still there, he should have found her by now. Yes, it was a prank. A bad joke. She was mean, that’s why._

_But..._

Don’t jump off Shatterback Point, _the nurse had said._ It’ll kill you, _she’d said._

_What if..._

_What if, what if, what if, what if_ –

_“Found you.”_

_Sidon looked up from his knees at the voice. It was a black Zora child, two years older and at least one head taller than him. Ruto’s friend. He’d found him...?_

_“They’re all looking for you, you know?” The black Zora crouched, frowning curiously. “You... are you crying?”_

_Sidon wanted to speak but only managed another sob. He rubbed his eyes furiously._

_“Wow, you really are a crybaby. Just like Ruto said.”_

_The mention of her name made the tears come pouring out all over again. He heard her screams again, the smell of her fear, the feeling of her scales being torn apart as he dug his fingers in and the blood and her pain and the rage and–_

_“Hey, breathe.”_

_He coughed out a breath, puking out the few amount of bile left in his body. The black Zora was patting him awkwardly on the shoulder, saying something that Sidon couldn’t understand. He was too busy looking at his hands. He’d dived into the river over and over, so why were his hands still red? Why were they still red? Why couldn’t he wash this blood away?_

_“Seriously, what’s wrong with you?”_

_Sidon looked up once more. This person... this person was Ruto’s friend. He must know where she was, must know what had happened._

_“...Ruto,” he said when he finally got his voice to work._

_“Ruto? You were with her?”_

_Sidon felt the fear clutch back at his stomach. This person didn’t know anything._

_“Where’s she now?”_

_“She– I–” He dug his nails into the earth. “We fought and she–”_

_The black Zora snorted. “What, so that’s it? You’re upset because she beat you up?”_

_No. No, that wasn’t it. He didn’t understand. It was her fault, but it was his fault, and she hadn’t beat him up but it had been him that had attacked her, because he’d been angry, and she’d said mean things, and then she’d fallen from the cliff that the nurse had said could kill you if you jumped off from it and now she was gone and–_

_And she might never come home again._

_“Sidon, are you listening?”_

_“Sidon.”_

_“Sidon!”_

**Outskirt Village – Eastside Inn**

“Sidon!”

Sidon snapped his eyes open. When had he closed them? There was strange knot in his chest and he realized with a gasp that he’d stopped breathing. His eyes felt glossy. He hid them behind a hand, trying not to notice how badly it was trembling.

“Sidon? Are you alright?”

Bazz was frowning worriedly at him and the red Zora was struck by a sickening feeling of familiarity. Bazz always seemed to witness his worst moments, didn’t he? He chuckled emptily, thanking his years of experience in controlling his expressions that it didn’t come out as a sob instead.

Pinching the corner of his eyes to get rid of the water gathering there, he brought his hand down and forced out a smile.

“Yes, I’m alright.”

The same Bazz who used to laugh and call him a crybaby when they were young now looked so sad, he might as well be the one crying.

“Sidon–”

“I’m sorry, Bazz. I’m simply tired.”

“Sidon...”

The prince summoned all of his authority, all that he hated but ended up using more often than not anyway, all that made him the fake prince he still was to this day into one final demand.

“I wish to rest. Please leave.”

Bazz didn’t leave. Not immediately. He stared, or more accurately, glared at Sidon for a long, tense moment. Sidon could read resentment there, the bitter aftertaste of disappointment dyeing the golden eyes a darker shade. But beyond that, Sidon could also see the one thing that underlined everything else.

Just pure and simple loneliness.

The black Zora closed his eyes and turned away. 

“Yes, my Prince,” he said, then left.

Sidon stared at the back of the door. 

Just another silent, dull piece of wood. Just another absence. Just another ghost.

Just another night spent with himself.

He closed his eyes and slept.

**Outskirt Village – Eastside Inn**

It was just before dawn when Sidon stirred. Perhaps because he’d fallen asleep so quickly, he’d had neither nightmare nor dream before blinking his eyes open without hope of closing them again. He decided to simply wait for the others to rise while roaming the village and its surroundings.

Some people were already up and about, merchants getting ready for the day or travelers wanting to get a quick start. Sidon observed them as he leisurely walked around. There was a small cluster of trees, not quite a forest yet too big to be called otherwise standing just above the village. When he grew tired of the increasing bustle of the villagers as the sun rose higher, he headed there. The place overlooked a branch of the Hylia River, but it was unfortunately too far below for Sidon to dive in with any hope of climbing up again. 

He sat on a tree stump, letting out a small sigh as he did so. He felt well-rested now, in both mind and body, but it didn’t erase the questions swirling in his head.

It didn’t erase this one, crazy idea that kept coming back however much he tried to chase it away.

“The Hero...” His voice ringed soft as he muttered to himself. “The Hero’s name... What was it again?” He sighed a second time and shook his head. “No, Link is a common name... It wouldn’t mean anything.”

“Hey.”

“Besides, there’s no way Link is... But...”

“I said hey!”

Sidon blinked before looking around. Had he just heard someone?

“I’m over here!”

He _had_ heard someone, but the voice was so strange. It sounded close and far at the same time, a childish ring with a strange echo to it. He looked around again, trying to see something behind the trees.

“No, down! Look down!”

He obeyed and finally saw it: a small, wooden creature stuck beneath a rock as big as it was. It wore a leaf resembling a mask, with two black dots drawn in place of the eyes.

“Finally,” it said. “I’ve been calling you for years now!”

Sidon stared. “Are you perhaps... a Korok?”

“What else?” It brazenly replied. “Hey, Mr. Zora, help me out! This rock fell on me and I can’t rid of it!”

Sidon stared some more. A Korok. A Korok? A real Korok? Link had mentioned meeting some before but to Sidon, they had never been much more than legends. To be seeing one here, so far out from the forest they were rumored to inhabit was more than he could process at the moment.

“It’s heavy you know!”

The complaint snapped him back to reality. “Yes, of course, let me help,” he said as he crouched and grabbed the rock. He lifted it up with little effort.

The Korok let out a content sigh as it stood up. “Thank you. That feels much better.”

Sidon still couldn’t stop staring. “You’re very welcome,” he replied on reflex.

“That being said...” The Korok picked up a twig from the ground and stabbed it in Sidon’s direction. “You! Don’t you dare say that name in my presence ever again!”

“Name?” Sidon asked, puzzled. Had he said a name?

“Yes! That horrible, despicable...”

Oh, right. “You mean Link?”

“...name.” The Korok swung the twig wildly in the air. “You said it again!”

Sidon chuckled nervously, a bit taken aback. “Forgive me, it accidentally slipped out.”

It huffed. “Alright, I’ll forgive you. But only this once!”

The red Zora smiled and decided to sit. This encounter was rather interesting. “That name, why do you hate it so, Sir Korok?”

“It’s the name of a bad, bad person,” the Korok answered angrily.

“A bad person?”

Even without a proper head to speak of, the Korok managed to nod. Sidon would even dare say it was a sad nod. “Yes. That person... did a bad thing to my friend.”

“Oh.” Sidon’s smile faded. “Is your friend alright?”

The Korok seemed to study him silently for a moment. Finally, it dug into one of the holes in its wooden body and took out a shiny little object. 

Sidon felt his eyes double in size. “Is that... is that a fairy?”

The Korok nodded again and Sidon’s jaw went slack. The luminescent orb within the Korok’s arm seemed to be pulsing weakly, two transparent wings protruding out.

“She’s hurt,” the Korok said miserably. “She used to be so much more beautiful, but because of that person...”

If Koroks could cry, Sidon supposed the one before him would. “What happened?” He asked.

“The bad person, they came to our forest while spilling red goo on the ground and found my friend’s cave. They told my friend to fix them. My friend is nice so she accepted. But she shouldn’t have!”

Red goo? Was that perhaps referring to blood? It was said that fairies could heal all wounds, maybe the person had been seeking help in restoring their health?

“Why shouldn’t she have?” Sidon asked, genuinely curious.

“Because...” The Korok grew agitated. “Because the bad person stole all of her power! She gave her best to fix them and when they woke up, she was reduced to this! And that person, they didn’t even try to help! They just ran away without a single word of thanks!”

“That is bad indeed,” Sidon agreed. “Were they unhappy with how your friend fixed them?”

“No, worse.”

“Worse?”

The Korok smacked the ground with its twig. “They forgot! All that time my friend spent on them, they just forgot all about it!”

“Forgot?” Sidon frowned. “That sounds–”

_I don’t remember._

“They even forgot their own name! Can you believe it? I had to be the one to tell them!”

_A Korok told me my name._

“And then, they just ran away. I swear on my leaf, if I ever find them again...”

_I woke up in a cave._

“...Mr. Zora? Are you listening?”

_The Koroks who lived there told me my name was Link._

_But how? How did they know about your name?_

_I don’t know. I wanted to leave the cave, and I forgot to ask them._

Forgot to ask them... Link... Could it be, his scar... Had he been the one to come seek help in that fairy’s cave?

“How?” Sidon asked.

The Korok tilted its head. “How what?”

“How did you know that person’s name?”

“They told me. Before my friend started to fix them.”

“They... told you?”

The Korok nodded. “Yes. When they were still spilling red goo all over my friend’s cave, I asked them who they were and if they knew my friend. But they weren’t very talkative.”

Sidon felt his breathing get shorter. “What did... what did he say?”

“Like I said, nothing much... They just laughed and told me their name was Link.” The Korok gasped. “Ah, I said it! I said the despicable name!”

Sidon’s mind stuttered. “He laughed?”

“Yes, even though I didn’t really say anything funny... But why does that matter?”

“Why...” The red Zora frowned. “Why, in that situation...? Why would Link laugh...?”

“Aah!” The Korok stomped its legs angrily. “You said it again! I’m not forgiving you this time!”

Sidon realized almost too late that the Korok was leaving. He scrambled up after it. “Wait! Can you I ask you one more thing?”

It stopped, hesitated, then huffed. “Just _one_ more, then.”

The Zora almost sighed in relief. There was still this one idea that wouldn't leave his mind, and if he was correct, then... many things would start to make sense. “This... person, how long have they stayed in your forest?”

Long enough not to know about the Ceremonies while knowing about the stone monsters; long enough to share the exact same smell as that someone whom Sidon had met during his youth; long enough to be...

“How long? Mmh... Maybe a few dozen years?”

_It’s him,_ Sidon realized. _It’s the Hero. Link is the Hero who disappeared eighteen years ago–_

“Or was it a few thousand years? I don’t know, I’m bad with numbers.”

_Might,_ Sidon corrected with a sigh. _Might be the Hero who disappeared eighteen years ago._

“Is that all?” The Korok asked, bringing Sidon out of his thoughts.

The Zora smiled. “Thank you for spending your precious time on me, Sir Korok. May I know where you are headed now?”

“Well, I have to find a way to help my friend regain her powers, so I–” It paused before pointing an accusatory arm Sidon’s way. “Hey, we said only one more! Don’t think you can cheat with me!”

Sidon laughed. “My mistake, you are right.” He bowed a little. “I wish you well on your travels, Sir Korok.”

It jumped in surprise before ruffling its face leaf in what almost sounded like an embarrassed clearing of throat. “Li– Likewise, Sir Zora.”

Some more jiggly sounds of moving wood later, and it was gone. Sidon stood there, a little befuddled and strangely refreshed at the same time as he stared in the direction in which it had gone. 

He’d just met a forest spirit. A forest spirit who’d known Link. Link, who might just be the Hero that had saved them from Calamity Ganon.

The Hero, whom everyone had thought dead, and who might just be alive and well while happily eating fish fillet with Sidon.

_A perfectly normal way to start the day,_ he mused.

**Outskirt Village – Eastside Inn**

“Oh, Link? He’s still sleeping.”

Sidon gave Rivan a questioning glance. “We are about to leave, why didn’t you wake him?”

Rivan seemed to hesitate. “That... Well, I thought giving him a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt? Since he just collapsed like that yesterday...”

“Collapsed?” He hadn’t heard of this. Which wasn’t so surprising actually, since he’d all but collapsed himself at the time.

“Yes,” Rivan said. “We were at the clothes store when he saw the ruby on my belt and just, collapsed. I had to carry him back to the inn.” His expression turned worried. “I joked about it but I didn’t think he would really... He must have been exhausted.”

Sidon looked down at the orange ruby on Rivan’s belt, the same as the one nestled on his own. Did that ruby hold some sort of importance? Or had it simply been a coincidence? Except for the fact that it was Gerudo-crafted, it didn’t look particularly extraordinary.

“I will go and wake him, then.”

Rivan turned apologetic. “No, my Prince, you don’t have to do that! I’ll take care of it.”

“It’s fine,” Sidon assured him. “I will go.”

The black Zora blinked. “O...okay. As you wish, my Prince.”

As he made his way up the stairs to Link’s room, Sidon wondered what had had Rivan so surprised. Was it so strange for him to go wake Link himself? Surely he should have expected it, Sidon would have done the same for anyone–

His hand froze on the door’s handle when he realized that, no, he wouldn’t have done the same for anyone. Had it not been Link but Teba sleeping in that room, Sidon would have left Rivan to take care of it without a second thought. Why had he insisted it be him rather than his guard to come up to Link’s room?

_Because I’m worried,_ Sidon thought. _And because there are things I need to discuss with him. About his identity, and his memories, and the Yiga..._

But no, that was a lie. Sidon hadn’t thought that far when he’d decided to go wake Link himself. In fact, it would be more accurate to say he hadn’t thought at all. He’d simply remembered the feeling of Link’s hand over his as they’d dipped in the lake the day before, the honest blue of his eyes as he’d looked at Sidon and said, _‘you protected me’._

In a way, Sidon still couldn’t believe he’d confessed to Link about the incident with Ruto. He’d never told anyone before, except maybe Bazz, to whom he’d tried to tell the story out of horror and guilt right after it’d happened. But Bazz hadn’t believed him. _‘You? Hurt Ruto? As if. If she fell, she fell on her own,’_ he’d said, and Sidon’s fear had robbed him from the chance to try and confess again.

Yes, he’d never told anyone. Using the excuse that he couldn’t afford to sully the name of the royal family with a sin whose real nature –violent assault or pure and simple murder– he still wasn’t sure of, Sidon had hidden under his cowardice all this time. The crown on his head was both his curse and his mask.

But that time, after their battle, the crown had fallen and the mask had as well. Perhaps it had been because of the shock, because he’d been too shaken to think straight that the truth had slipped out. 

Or perhaps, it had simply been because Link’s hand had felt warm.

It was strange, Sidon mused, to ponder on these things. To realize that his actions and feelings were simpler than he’d thought they were. Sidon hadn’t come up to Link’s room because of worry or because he’d wanted to discuss things with him.

He’d just wanted to see him.

It was strange and maybe a little scary, but Sidon found it wasn’t so bad. At least, until he opened the door and found himself faced with two, bright blue eyes. 

“Oh,” he said, startled despite himself at the sight of the fully dressed and standing Hylian before him. “Link. You were awake.”

For some unfathomable reason, Link only stared.

“Rivan said... I mean, I thought you were still sleeping so... I...” Why were words suddenly so difficult to find? Link’s eyes seemed to rob him from his ability to speak coherently. Why was that? He knew for a fact he was about twice Link’s size, why was he feeling so tiny right now?

After what felt like years of silence, Link finally smiled. Sidon’s anxiety disappeared just like that.

“I heard that you collapsed yesterday, are you alright?” He asked.

Link’s smile didn’t waver. Or more exactly, it froze. “I’m fine,” he said.

Sidon’s anxiety reappeared just like that, although one of a different nature this time. “Are you certain?”

Link nodded but didn’t meet his eyes. He was lying, anyone could see that, but Sidon couldn’t understand why. He’d thought that he’d been told all of the Hylian’s secrets by now, from his lack of memory to the origin of his scar and what it was asking of him. Although part of it had been unintentional, Link had laid himself bare the previous night in that lake of whispers and confessions. So why? Why did he feel the need to lie to Sidon now? He shouldn’t have any more secrets left to keep.

Unless... Unless he’d just gotten a new secret during the night. A memory?

Before he could realize what he was doing, Sidon’s hand rose to cup the Hylian’s cheek. His touch was soft, feathery-light as he didn’t dare go further, but he kept his hand there nonetheless just like he’d done underwater the previous night. 

“Link,” he said. “You do not have to lie to me.”

The Hylian’s smile, which had been surprised out of him by the feeling of Sidon’s hand on his skin, came back at those words. This one was softer. It was genuine.

He put his own hand over Sidon’s. “I’m fine,” he assured. “I just had a strange dream.”

“Do you wish to share it?”

Link shook his head. “It was just a dream.”

If that was his choice, Sidon wouldn’t insist. He would trust Link to tell him when the time was right.

A clearing of throat on their left made him jump.

“I... that...” Rivan was standing there, eyes staring holes at the wall and gills fluttering subtly. “To Link, something... give...”

Sidon spent a second in incomprehension before his mind caught up to his current intimacy with the Hylian in front of him. He took his hand away as if Link’s skin had just burned him.

“Did you have something to give Link?” He asked, begging his gills not to betray his embarrassment.

Rivan nodded, taking out a small Gerudo earring from his pouch. He handed it to Link, still not meeting his eyes. “It’s heat-absorbent. Since you didn’t buy the Gerudo clothes, the vendor said this could at least grant you minimal protection.”

Link accepted it with a frown. “I don’t have money for this.”

“It’s fine,” Rivan said. “I paid for it already.”

Link’s frown turned apologetic. “I’ll pay you back.”

The black Zora smiled, finally coming back to his usual cheerful self. “I’m telling you it’s fine! I’m rich anyway, being a royal guard pays well.”

Link wasn’t convinced. “Still.”

Rivan snorted. “Alright, fine. If you insist on paying me back, you can teach me some fighting tips.” His lips turned pouty. “I want to win against Bazz at least once in my life.”

“Okay,” Link agreed, seemingly satisfied. He took one more second to observe the ruby mounted in the earring, a strange look on his face, before finally hooking it up his ear. It jingled softly as he turned his head. 

It took more effort than expected for Sidon to tear his gaze away. 

**Gerudo Canyon Pass – Koukot Plateau Side**

Sidon spent the entire way up to the first resting point hesitating. The shade of the canyon kept them fresh but the heat and dry air were taking their toll on all of them. They weren’t the only ones crossing the Canyon Pass either, leaving the rather narrow way unpleasantly crowded with travelers. Even Rivan and Gaddison had lost their strength to argue as they usually did, preferring to walk in silence and conserve their energy. 

Silence that left Sidon defenseless against the storm that was his mind.

Should he tell Link about the Korok? About his theory of Link’s true identity? But what if he was completely wrong? It wasn’t like he could be sure of anything at this point. Not to mention that the Yiga woman had seemed to know him from before; Link might as well be a former member of the Yiga clan, whose goal had been to assassinate the Hylian queen. That would explain why Zelda had used a sword on him. 

Was Link really the Hero? Or was he the queen’s enemy? Could he perhaps be both? But then, how?

Even as they reached the first resting point, a cluster of cooking pots standing mid-way between the Canyon Pass’ entrance and Gerudo Canyon Settlement, Sidon hesitated. He stared absently as Saki busied herself around a cooking pot, giving orders to Bazz, Gaddison and Link as they tried to help with the preparation of their meal. Teba was out of sight, most likely running after his excitable son.

He stared absently, until he heard someone stand beside him. Rivan was looking at the ground, his free hand playing nervously with the metal of his belt.

“What is it?” Sidon asked when the other didn’t say anything.

Rivan hesitated a moment longer before finally speaking. “That, earlier... I’m very sorry for i– interrupting. I didn’t mean to.”

Sidon decided to play dumb. “Interrupting?” 

Rivan looked miserable at having to explain himself. “When you and... Link... about to... k– k–”

This time, the prince didn’t have to pretend to be confused. “K?”

“Nevermind!” The black Zora said before fleeing.

Sidon watched him go in incomprehension. Rivan might have come in at a rather intimate –and embarrassing– moment, but Sidon didn’t think they’d been about to do anything. What had the guard assumed, witnessing them like this? Something starting with the letter k? About to k…

_About to kiss,_ his mind supplied.

His heart stuttered.

It couldn’t be. It couldn’t possibly be right. Sidon hadn’t been about to do anything of the likes, nor had he ever thought of it. He’d only touched the Hylian's face a little, just like he would have done with anyone– no, he _wouldn’t_ have done this with anyone. It hadn’t even been the first time. He was always seeking Link’s touch, gravitating around him like a clownfish to an anemone. Sidon had never thought of kissing Link, but now–

Now he was imagining it.

And it was _pleasant._

_Oh, Hylia,_ he thought miserably. _I’m done for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer's here! Take care of yourselves and see you next time :)


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will either love me or hate me by the end of this chapter. ... Probably both, in that order.

**Gerudo** **Canyon Settlement – Central Plaza**

The flames rose high above the pyre, dancing brightly in the night. Sounds of cheer and laughter resounded around him, the fragrant smells of Gerudo cuisine wafting through the air and carrying a wind of excitement to the hearts of the travelers. A communal dinner before a night of rest; their last night before reaching Gerudo Town. 

Sidon sat in the middle of it, a bowl of neglected lentil curry by his side as he stared at the fire. Such a majestic fire, like a dragon of legend. Lifeless, yet so vibrant. Sidon stared, trying not to think. He was tired of thinking. For a moment at least, he wanted to rest while gazing at those mindless flames. 

It seemed, however, that the Goddess wouldn’t allow it. A presence sat by his side, interrupting his brief moment of peace. 

He was surprised to see who it was. 

“Are you not hungry?” Gaddison asked, looking at his untouched bowl. 

“The dryness of the air might be getting to me,” Sidon answered. 

Gaddison said nothing, acknowledging the rebuttal for what it was. She sat straight, gazing at the pyre with a face that betrayed no thought or emotion. The orange hue of the fire painted her scales golden, highlighting the hard edge of her eyes. 

Sidon wasn’t sure what to say so he opted for the truth. “It is rare to see you without Rivan.” More accurately, it was rare to see her at all. Sidon couldn’t remember the last time they’d interacted with only the two of them together; if such a thing had ever happened in the first place. 

Gaddison, when she wasn’t by Rivan or Bazz’s side, was as unreadable as a set of stone. 

“Bazz is sulking and Rivan is skittish,” she offered in way of explanation. “I can’t bear the sight of either one of them at the moment.” 

Sidon grimaced internally. “I might be at fault.” 

“I wouldn’t presume anything,” she said in reassurance, although Sidon knew she was perfectly aware of the truth. 

Sidon let go of the subject, leaving her words to hang in the air. He stared back at the fire, a wave of weariness washing over him. 

To his surprise, Gaddison wasn’t finished. “You’ve looked livelier lately, my Prince. More genuine.” 

The prince stifled a snort. “Are you implying that I am fake most of the time?” 

Her lack of denial was confirmation enough. 

Sidon smiled. “I can see how Rivan and you are so close. You are both very honest.” 

“I’m sorry,” she said, the first hint of guilt on her expression. 

“Do not apologize, I value this side of you.” After a beat, he added, “Besides, you are not wrong.” 

A third silence settled over the discussion, filled only by the surrounding bustle. 

The fire crackled. 

“My Prince,” Gaddison said after a moment, tone almost hesitant. “I know it isn’t my place, but if there is anything troubling you... I am willing to listen, at least.” 

Sidon blinked down at her, slightly baffled. He hadn’t expected such straightforwardness coming from her. 

“You are kind,” he said, both as words of thanks and polite declination. 

She must have understood the double meaning, she was clever enough to do so. Yet, she didn’t retreat. The silence stretched as she waited patiently for him to speak. 

Sidon was too tired to insist. Yielding before her perseverance, he decided to entertain her with the first thing that came to mind. 

Which was Link. 

The thought brought back a mountain of questions with it, most of which Sidon didn’t want an answer to just yet. He forced himself to cast the thought away, settling on an easier, less unpleasant approach. 

“Gaddison, I will not force you to give me an answer,” he said. “There is however one thing I have always wondered.” 

She nodded, prompting him to continue. 

“About Rivan, do you...” He trailed off, suddenly very aware of the question’s weight. 

“Do I love him? Yes.” 

It took him a second to properly register her admission. He blinked at her, at a loss for words. “You do?” 

“Yes.” Her face was impassive, her tone collected; she had no intention of denying anything. “It’s rather obvious, isn’t it?” 

“Well, yes,” he confirmed, “but I thought...” 

“I am not oblivious to my feelings, if that was your impression.” 

He almost felt chastised by her correction of his false assumption, which was refreshing in a strange sort of way. However, if Gaddison was aware of her feelings of affection, then the two Zora’s current relationship... 

“Are your feelings not returned?” He ventured. 

She shook her head. “Rivan loves me too, I know he does.” 

“Then...?” 

She sighed, sounding neither relieved nor sad. The barest smile formed on her lips as she stared dreamily at the fire. “I confessed once, when we were younger. But he refused.” 

“Did he not share your feelings at the time?” 

“No, he did, which was why I suggested it. But he told me he wasn’t ready.” 

“What was he afraid of?” 

“Everything,” she stated simply. “Intimate relationships scare him. He thought we would lose what we already had.” 

Sidon hummed, pondering it. “Aren’t some things worth losing if it is to gain something instead?” 

She joined her hands, looking down at them. “Rivan is... He doesn’t think there is anything to gain.” 

“That sounds quite restrictive.” 

“I don’t blame him for thinking that way,” she said. “The only example he’s had of intimate relationships was that of his parents, and... it was not ideal.” 

Sidon wasn’t certain what to say so he kept silent. She took it as an invitation to continue. 

“His mother and father were constantly at each other’s throat,” she explained. “They were confusing love with a twisted kind of competing relationship, always trying to make the other submit. They weren’t below resorting to violence for that either.” 

The fire crackled. Sidon’s throat began to burn. 

“Rivan witnessed countless acts of anger during his childhood. He's been disgusted with the idea of love ever since.” 

Sidon looked up at the stars. “I’m sorry to hear that.” 

Gaddison didn’t look up from her hands. 

“What of now?” The prince eventually asked when he found his courage back. 

“Now?” 

“What became of his parents?” 

“His mother died of illness soon after he entered the Royal Guard. His father moved to Lake Hylia after her death. They haven’t talked since.” 

Something was hurting inside of him. He felt nauseous. Suddenly, the roaring flames of the pyre didn’t look as comforting. 

“I can understand,” he admitted. “Anger is a frightening feeling.” 

His own anger frightened him. 

“Is that what you are afraid of?” 

He looked down at her and met her eyes. She was close, so close. 

Too close. 

He smiled. “Gaddison, do you remember that rumor?” 

“What rumor?” She asked, but her sudden stiffening betrayed her; she knew exactly what rumor he was referring to. 

The rumor, which wasn’t one, that his sister was thinking of leaving him the throne. 

“What would you do were it to be true?” 

Gaddison saw that she wouldn't be able to keep up the pretense. With an anxious wriggling of her hands, she eventually spoke up. “I... believe in that person’s judgment.” 

“Would you be saddened?” 

She looked up, her expression showing her puzzlement at the impossible question. But she must have seen something in Sidon’s eyes, for she eventually relaxed. 

“Yes,” she admitted. 

Sidon kept on smiling, gazing up at the desert sky again. 

“Me too,” he finally said. 

**Gerudo** **Canyon Settlement – Canyon’s Inn**

The Canyon’s Inn stood at a higher ground than the settlement itself, built up a cliff that offered a small pool of water to the inn’s clientele. Sidon looked out of his window, seeing the myriad of tents the travelers had put up crowding the settlement’s grounds. The inn’s rooms were not numerous, and thus only Sidon and a few other prosperous people were staying there. His guards as well as newfound friends were all keeping warm in one of those colorful tents. 

Sidon wished he could look at the stars but the stone ceiling was obstructing his view. He wished he could look at the stars and forget all that Gaddison had told him. 

He looked down at his hands instead, finding the sight hardly consoling. 

Anger and love. Love and anger. 

Violence. 

He had never allowed himself the thought before, but after hearing of Rivan’s story, the question kept haunting him. 

_Did I love_ _Ruto_ _?_

Had his rage of that day come from his love for her? Much like in the case of Rivan’s parents, had he been jealous and irked by her character? Her superiority? Had all that had made him fond of her, in that one moment of madness, become fuel for his fury? 

_Am I doomed to hurt the people I love?_

He clutched his hands together, trying to ignore the fear making them quiver. 

_Am I doomed to hurt Link?_

Would the day come for his inner beast to ask for the Hylian’s blood, pushing him toward the edge of folly and mindless savagery? He remembered Ruto, the terrible feelings of desperation and thrill as he’d torn her scales apart. 

Would the day come when the memory of Link’s smile was replaced by the vision of his fear? 

_No, never again. I will not let that happen to Link._

The ache in his chest was testimony to his level of confidence in that statement. 

He sighed. 

_Mipha_ _, how I wish you were there. I wish you could tell me of the Desert’s beauty again._

_Right now, all I can see is sand._

The thought of her made him attempt another look out the window. He tried to see beyond the Canyon’s mouth, out into the Desert’s belly. Zora were used to poor lighting; the night didn’t bother him as he studied the place where stone embraced sand. 

For a second, he thought he was mad, but after more careful observation he realized it was indeed Link’s silhouette he could see at the Canyon’s exit. 

He tried to ignore the urge telling him to go down and meet him. He had just resolved not to risk hurting Link, and that began with keeping distances with his own feelings. 

_But what if he leaves? What if I never see him again?_

Link had behaved strangely all day; more tight-lipped and absent than usual, staring at the sky and wall stones like they were talking to him in inaudible tones. Sidon had taken in the sight with both anxiety and relief, for he’d been preoccupied with his own mind as well. 

Now, however, it was more anxiety than anything else as he stared at the Hylian’s shadow. Link had tried to leave them behind once, what could guarantee that he wouldn’t try it again? 

He should have the right to say goodbye at least. 

The night air was fresh outside, but Sidon didn’t mind. He preferred that to the sun’s ruthless rays. Most of the settlement was hushed as the travelers slept, although some of them were still up and about. Sidon made his way discreetly to the Canyon’s exit, a short distance from the settlement’s outskirts. 

His heart quickened its pace when Link came into view. 

The Hylian was standing there, motionless as he gazed out at the Desert’s immensity. He shouldn’t have been able to see many things with the absence of proper light sources, yet his eyes appeared as filled with visions as the sky was of stars above. 

He looked like someone in the middle of remembering. 

He looked beautiful. 

Sidon’s breath left him with a hitch, his body suddenly refusing to move. The irrational urge to stay there and observe Link’s features for the rest of the night all but submerged him. 

His presence, however, hadn’t gone unnoticed. Link’s blue eyes drifted over to him. 

“Sidon?” He called in a whisper. 

The prince forced himself to move. “Yes.” 

Link watched him walk up to him, his face betraying nothing. 

Sidon gathered up his courage. “Are you... leaving?” 

The Hylian took a moment to answer. 

“No,” he eventually said. 

He knew he shouldn’t, but Sidon felt more relieved than even he could have imagined. “Are you unable to sleep, then?” 

Link neither confirmed nor denied. He only closed his eyes, breathed in some of the night’s air, and opened them again. “Let’s go back,” he said. 

The prince felt tempted to mourn the moment, but he knew it was for the best. “Yes,” he agreed. 

They walked back silently to the settlement. Sidon wished he could learn some of what was going on in Link’s head at the moment for him to look so detached. As soon as the thought came, he chased it away. He shouldn’t wish for anything. 

So distracted was he by his inner struggles that he almost didn’t recognize the silhouette of Bazz until it was too late. 

He stopped in his tracks abruptly, an arm going for Link and prompting him to do the same. Bazz was sitting a few meters ahead, his back to them as he faced the remaining embers of the put-out pyre. Sidon wasn’t sure what urged him to hide behind a set of crates, a childish behavior if he’d ever seen one, but he knew he didn’t feel ready to confront his guard at the moment. 

They hadn’t talked even once during the whole day. 

Link followed him to his hiding place, curiosity etched on his face. He looked slightly amused as well as his eyes went back and forth from Bazz to Sidon, mutely asking what was going on. Sidon only offered him an apologetic look. 

“Drinking our sorrows away, are we?” 

They both startled at Teba’s voice. The white Rito had come up behind Bazz, standing beside him with a hand on his hip. Bazz looked up and only then did Sidon realize he was holding a jug of wine in his hand. 

Bazz’s eyes went back to the pyre. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?” 

“I could say the same to you,” Teba answered before sitting down by the Zora’s side. “What has you up during this peaceful night? Uncle Teba shall lend an ear to your troubles.” 

Bazz snorted. “Uncle Teba should be with his son like the father he is.” 

“How could I pretend to be a father if I didn’t know how to be a friend?” 

They met each other’s gaze for a moment, neither of them saying anything. 

Bazz eventually jerked his head away. “I don’t see what one has to do with the other.” 

“Shut up and hand me the jug,” Teba ordered. 

The Zora complied, allowing the Rito to gulp down a mouthful of alcohol with a sigh of satisfaction. 

After a minute of silence, Bazz spoke up. “Am I not trustworthy?” 

Teba looked at him, puzzled. “What’s that about?” 

“I thought we were friends but he won’t tell me anything,” Bazz said. “Years by his side, and he still...” 

“Who’s he?” 

Bazz hesitated but the alcohol spurred him on. “Sidon.” 

Teba hummed in acknowledgment, prompting Bazz to continue. 

“I’ve known him since I was a child. My parents left when I was young and I had no other family in the Domain, I hardly felt like I belonged most of the time. But whenever I was struggling, he would always be there to support me. Where most people looked down on me in either pity or contempt, he looked at me as an equal worthy of respect. He taught me how to be my own person instead of living as just another orphan of the war.” 

He paused. Teba gave him the jug back and he took a swig without a second thought. 

“I’ve always felt grateful. I entered the Royal Guard because I wanted to do for him what he’d done for me. I wanted to be there for him in his moments of struggle. I wanted...” 

He left the words to trail off before drinking again. 

“He’s struggling?” Teba asked after a moment of silence. 

“He’s always struggling,” Bazz said with a sigh. “Especially during the Ceremonies, he looks so sad I can barely stand it.” 

“I hadn’t noticed,” Teba admitted. 

Bazz chuckled without humor. “That’s the thing with him, he hides it well. He’s always hiding it. He knows that I know but would still rather hide it than share it with me.” 

“Maybe it’s not something he can share,” the Rito suggested. 

Bazz shrugged. “Maybe. But I can’t help the feeling that he just doesn’t want to share it because it’s me.” 

“What makes you think that?” 

The Zora was silent for a long minute, staring at the faintly glowing pyre. “I... actually have an idea of what’s troubling him.” 

“You do?” 

He nodded. “We used to have a friend in common when we were kids. A girl, orphan like me. The first day I met Sidon was the day she disappeared.” 

Teba frowned. “Disappeared?” 

“She was the worst knucklehead you could ever meet,” Bazz said, tone fond. “Stubborn and proud like no one else, she was always saying she’d leave the Domain one day. She wanted to make it big somewhere else. I wasn’t that surprised when she really did leave.” 

He took another gulp. 

“But Sidon... They’d had a fight that day and I think he blames himself. Thinking she left because of him or something.” 

“Have you tried talking to him about it?” 

The Zora sighed. “I have, countless times. But I can’t just breach the subject like that. What if I’m wrong?” 

Teba hummed. “It does sound like a delicate matter.” 

“I can only wait for him to come to me instead. And I have, for all those years, but sometimes...” He groaned, burying his head in his hands. “I don’t know, it feels useless. Is it me? Is it that I’m untrustworthy? I just... I just wish I could be a friend.” 

Teba brought a feathered arm over the Zora’s back. “Friendship is more than just sharing secrets,” he said. “There are so many types of friends in a man’s life, just because you aren’t the one he shares his worries with doesn’t mean you aren’t precious anyway.” 

Bazz let go of his head with a sigh. “I hope you’re right.” 

“I’m always right. Now, let’s go and get ourselves some sleep,” Teba said as he stood up. “Hylia knows we need it for tomorrow.” 

He offered a hand to Bazz, who took it and stood up as well. “Thanks, uncle Teba,” the Zora eventually said with a smile. 

“It’s dear friend Teba to you,” the Rito answered with a smile of his own, leading them away and back to their respective tents. 

Sidon watched them go from his hiding place, throat hurting from a knot inside. 

He’d never realized. 

Looking up at the stars, he found himself unable to think of anything. He couldn’t even put words on what he was feeling. The entire day had been emotionally jarring and Sidon’s heart had been scraped so raw it could barely hold itself awake. 

Looking up at the stars, he found himself wishing he could be one of them. 

He didn’t notice Link leaving until he came back, reaching out a hand. Sidon stared at it, wondering for a moment what it wanted of him. It was only after another gesture of insistence from Link that he understood he was supposed to take it. 

When they finally grabbed each other’s hands, Link hauled him up from his crouch. Hands still joined, he started to lead Sidon somewhere. 

Sidon let himself be pulled along, gazing at Link’s small back glowing dimly under the moonlight. 

After a few seconds, or a few hours, he wasn't sure, Link let go of his hand. Sidon was brought back to reality as he looked around him, not recognizing where he was. Link was walking away toward a beacon of light, a torch in hand. He used the beacon to light it, then came back. 

“Where did you find this?” Sidon asked, looking at the torch. 

Link shrugged, shadows of flames dancing around his smirk. His eyes read, _stole it,_ but his lips remained shut. 

Sidon only blinked. 

Soon, Link’s hand had found his own again. They were delving deeper into foreign landscapes and Sidon realized with apprehension that they were travelling through the Desert. 

“Where are you taking me?” He asked. 

Link didn’t answer. 

They kept on walking for a long time, Link at the front, Sidon following behind. If he’d had half his mind, he would have put a stop to the senseless trek. The Desert was a dangerous place, full of monsters and mysteries that could get you lost forever. But Sidon already felt lost in the maze of his own self, and Link was leading them with too much assurance for him not to know where he was going, so Sidon let him be. 

Finally, they reached what appeared to be giant ruins. Seven colossi of stone, standing in a circle around a large platform. Link ushered him to the center of it. 

Under the heavy gaze of both the stars and the seven desert kings, Sidon felt reduced to a puny grain of sand. 

It felt incredibly freeing. 

“This used to be an arena,” Link said. “The winner would get the right to claim the throne.” 

“An arena...” Sidon stared a moment longer until the thought struck him. “Link, how do you know this...?” 

But Link had already gone out of hearing range. He was standing a few meters away, sword in hand. 

“Link..?” 

The Hylian eased himself into a fighting position. With his free hand, he gestured an invitation to Sidon. 

_Come at me._

Sidon stared, confused. “You wish to... spar?” Now? In the middle of the night? With Sidon? 

Link nodded. 

“But I... don’t have a weapon.” 

“You don’t need one.” 

The words pierced at his heart like an accusation. Link had seen him bare his teeth and nails against the members of the Yiga clan. He knew what Sidon was capable of. He _knew,_ and still... 

“I will not fight you,” the Zora said. 

Link said nothing, motionless in a mirror image of the statues surrounding him. 

“I refuse to,” Sidon insisted. 

Again, Link said nothing. 

Sidon’s fists clenched. “Why? Why must you ask this of me?” 

Silence. 

He brought a hand to his face, trying to hide the frustration, the resentment, the pain. “Why _you,_ of all people?” 

When he was once more met with only the whistle of wind against sand, he let his hand fall away. He was tired of hiding, anyway. “Alright, if that is your wish, I will come at you.” He grabbed his crown and discarded it to the side, taking a step closer to the awaiting Hylian. “Please cut through me to your heart’s content.” 

Link didn’t move even as Sidon walked up to him, stopping less than a meter away. Their eyes met. 

Sidon grabbed the Hylian’s blade with a hand. 

Only then did Link react, jerking his sword out of Sidon’s grasp in one swift motion. The Zora barely had time to register the blood dripping out of his palm that Link’s blade was already kissing his neck. 

“One scale,” the Hylian said. “If you can get one scale to touch me, you win.” 

Sidon glanced at his wounded hand, stifling a wince. “If I win, will it get you back to your senses?” 

“Sure.” 

The metal by his neck slid away, following Link’s movements as he took two steps back. Taking on a fighting stance once more, he stood, waiting for Sidon to come again. 

“One scale,” Sidon whispered, bracing himself. 

The next minutes were spent with Sidon trying to get a finger on anything of Link’s that wasn’t his blade, in vain. Wherever his hand went, the Hylian’s sword either deflected its reach or sometimes attacked it altogether, leaving thin trails of blood to stain the stone floor. Sidon tried harder, increasing the speed of his movements, using both hands at once and even his legs when he thought Link was distracted, but it was fruitless. Link was like water, shapeless and intangible as he danced around Sidon’s attempts at seizing him; a mirage oasis born of the Desert’s heat, and it only made Sidon madder for it. 

Sidon wasn’t oblivious to what Link was trying to do. He could feel it in his guts, that terrible tingle of excitement and fear as his limbs grew harder, stronger, closer to the strange folly that made him lose himself to anger. He knew, yet at the same time, knew he wouldn’t be able to stop it anyway. The beast was rising and would not return to sleep until it satiated its hunger; until it hurt Link. Suddenly, he was back on that cliff with Ruto, listening to her spiteful words and growing furious because she was right, because she’d always been right and he’d refused to see it. 

He was no prince; only a disgraceful weakling. 

He was reminded of where he was when Link evaded yet another attack, striking his head with the handle of his blade. Sidon inadvertently stumbled, bringing a hand to his lips to see blood on it. It wasn’t only there; he was covered in tiny cuts all over his body, painting his scales a darker shade. In contrast, Link’s figure had yet to display a drop of red. How curious, Sidon thought. How curious that the roles were reversed. 

Distantly, he could hear the screams of aching muscles in his arms and legs. He could hear the fatal lull of exhaustion guiding him toward unconsciousness. But as he looked at Link’s eyes, he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to retreat. 

With a final roar, he all but threw himself at Link. 

Before he could see what was happening, he was down on the ground, an acute feeling of pain in the center of his chest. Link stood above him, so tall all of a sudden. As Sidon remained lying there, too breathless to even attempt to sit, Link crouched next to his face. His eyes hadn’t changed since they’d first challenged him; still inaccessible in their own infuriating way. Sidon could see the stars from where he was lying, but his gaze never left those two orbs of life illuminating Link’s face. 

“You’re strong,” Link said. “But I’m stronger. You can’t hurt me.” 

Sidon looked at him, looked at his assurance and ease. 

“If you can’t believe in yourself, at least believe in me.” 

Sidon brought a hand up toward Link’s face, but Link didn’t flinch. He didn’t show any sign that he was afraid of it. He accepted it. 

Because he knew it wouldn’t hurt him. 

Sidon looked at him, at that Hylian who was so much stronger than him. He looked at his face, his eyes, nose, and lips. 

He brought his head up and kissed him. 

It was brief, it wasn’t enough, but it was all his beast needed to finally leave him. Link’s eyes were wide, his mouth hanging slightly open from the contact still. For the first time since they’d stepped into that bloodied arena, his expression had shifted. Sidon smiled. 

“Does this count as a win?” He asked. 

Link brought a finger to his lips, tracing their edge as if to chase after the ghost sensation of their kiss. 

“No,” he said after a moment. “That’s cheating.” 

Sidon chuckled. “How unfortunate. It appears I’ve lost, then.” 

“No,” Link repeated with a small smile of his own. “I think you’ve won.” 

Sidon’s hand went to grab Link’s. “What throne do I get to claim?” 

Link put their joined hands over Sidon’s chest. “The one inside here.” 

Sidon looked down at the place their hands rested, just above his heart. He sat up, now properly facing Link with his legs crossed between them. Bringing Link’s hand to his lips, he kissed it. 

“I cannot wait to be king, then.” 

**Gerudo** **Canyon Settlement – Canyon’s Inn**

Link didn’t sleep, that night. After they’d gotten back from the arena, he’d accompanied Sidon to his room to help heal his wounds. Sidon had sat on the bed, eyes closing by themselves under the weight of his fatigue while Link had wiped his scales clean. By the time Link had finished, Sidon had already fallen asleep sitting. The Hylian had eased him into a proper sleeping position and made his way to the door, thinking of catching a few moments of rest himself before the sun rose completely. 

Yet, Link hadn’t left. Facing the door, he’d stopped and walked back to the side of the bed. He’d sat there, observing the outline of Sidon’s profile as he laid there, breath steady and relaxed after hours of tension. 

Link hadn’t moved. He was still there, wondering how the light of dawn could be rising already. He didn’t want this moment to end. Irrational thoughts swarmed his mind as he stared, his lips tingling with the memory of a fleeting caress. 

He wished he could bask in this calm forever. Wished he could climb into Sidon’s arms and stay there, blind to the world and deaf to his own head. 

He wished he could stop hearing that voice in his head. 

The voice whispering that, maybe, things would be easier if he just killed all of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE it's been a while hasn't it
> 
> First off, allow me to apologize for my long absence. To keep a 2-months+ long story short, (1) I had to rethink the ending of this fic, since a lot of small changes I made on the way made my former ending kind of flat (like all those characters that should have disappeared ages ago and that somehow still clung on to the story... *Teba family*cough*Zora couple*cough*) and (2) I had way too much trouble with this chapter in particular.
> 
> On that note, a gigantesque thank you to all of you who left comments during these two months, you are the real mvps of this fic. I probably would have taken two months more if it hadn't been for you motivating me ;-;
> 
> THAT was a long rambling anyway on to the story. Just warning you real quick, this chapter contains a looooot of Sidon introspection, but please bear with him (me). As the saying goes, it's the calm before the storm...

**Zora’s Domain – Shatterback Point**

_She turned around when she heard him walk closer, letting out a sigh the moment she recognized him._

_“You’re here again.”_

_Sidon didn’t let the annoyance in her voice discourage him. He walked up to her. “Play with me,” he said._

_“Do you have to ask the exact same thing every time you see me?” she grumbled._

_“Because you never say yes,” Sidon retorted._

_“What makes you think that’ll change today?” She huffed and sat down, legs dangling in the air. “Give it up already.”_

_Sidon tried to sit beside her but the height made him nervous. He opted to stay a little bit behind her._

_“But I’m a prince,” he said._

_“And?”_

_He sulked for a moment. “It works on everyone else, why not on you?” he asked when he couldn't bear any more silence._

_“Because unlike everyone else, I’m smart enough to make the difference between a real and a fake.”_

_“I’m not fake.”_

_“Then what are you?” She turned to look at him, her eyes even harder than usual. “If going around boasting about your parents was all there is to being royalty, anyone could do it.”_

_“You couldn’t,” Sidon pointed out. “You don’t have parents anymore.”_

_He was quite proud of having found a fault in her argument but the hatred in her eyes at his remark made him reconsider._

_“At least I had love,” she spat. “Which you obviously don’t.”_

_He wasn’t even sure what she meant by ‘love’, but he felt his jaw tense all the same._

_“I have love,” he said._

_“Oh? Where? It certainly couldn’t be from your kingly father who does his best to ignore your existence half of the time.”_

_Sidon was about to deny it but his voice failed him. He didn’t know how to argue against her statement, mainly because, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he thought the same. His nurses would often assure him that his Father was simply too busy with the war or the Domain to spend time with him, but Sidon had heard what they were saying between themselves. ‘_ Our poor King Dorephan,’ _they’d say,_ ‘every time he looks at his son, he must...’ 

_“Mother loved me,” he said, eyes prickling._

_“Who, the mother you killed?”_

‘Our poor King Dorephan, every time he looks at his son, he must remember the Queen’s death.’ 

_“To be fair, she must have really loved the idea of you to lay an egg in her sickly condition.”_

_Sidon tried not to cry but a few tears escaped anyway. Voice slightly wobbly, he went for his last argument._

_“My sister loves me.”_

_She snorted. “Yeah, but do you love her?”_

_He furrowed his brows, both confused and slightly afraid. “Of course I love her.”_

_“Really?” Her lips formed a twisted smirk. “Are you sure you never whished even once that she’d just... die?”_

_He was so shocked he couldn’t speak if he tried._

_“The perfect sister,” she continued. “Loved by everything and everyone, the pride of the Zora. Fighting day in and day out for the sake of our lands, not because it’s her duty but because she’s brave and selfless, always striving to do the good thing. The perfect heir to the King.”_

_She reached out a hand to caress his cheek, almost purring. “And here we have her no-good brother. Slow and weak, incapable of remembering a history lesson or correctly wielding a spear. Ignored by his father, mocked by his people, separated from his mother and overshadowed by his sister. So desperate for love he comes to seek it in the company of mean orphans like me... The second heir no one needed.”_

_Sidon felt his ears ring. “That’s not true,” he croaked out._

_“Oh, but I wonder,” she whispered in his ear. “I wonder what would happen were the perfect heir to die? What if there was only the second heir to replace her? I wonder... would things change, then?”_

_“Take your hand off me,” Sidon said._

_“His father would have no choice but to pay attention to him. His people would have to respect him since he’d eventually be king. Finally, no one would ever be able to compare him. Ah, if only... if only she would...”_

_“Take your hand off me!”_

_She laughed as Sidon slapped her hand away. The sight of her amusement made him furious. He pushed her and pinned her to the ground._

_“That’s not true!”_

_He could still hear her laughter as he aimed angry punches at her chest. It filled his ears and submerged his other senses as well, the sound of laughter resonating from everywhere, every single person in the Domain, mocking him, belittling him, pitying him._

_“Stop it!” he cried, desperate for the laughter to end. He swung his fists harder, faster, dug into her scales as if she was the root of everything._

_At some point, her laughter subsided, leaving place to pained wails. But Sidon’s ears still wouldn’t stop ringing. He continued, blind to her pleading, deaf to her screams._

_He continued, until a rock gave out and she fell._

_As he watched her silhouette grow smaller and smaller, reduced to a single dot of blue before splashing into the river, Sidon’s ghosts left him to confront alone the reality of what he’d done. He watched her fall from the highest perch as he stood there, motionless, thoughtless, stunned._

_Stunned at the blood on his hands. Stunned at her words._

_Stunned that she was right._

**Gerudo Canyon Settlement – Canyon’s Inn**

For a brief moment after waking up, Sidon thought he was at the bottom of a lake. All sounds were muted, leaving him to float in a strange, warm cocoon of calm. Light was peeking out of a small window, delicately ushering him out of his daze. Usually, he would find the sight unpleasant and invasive, but on that morning, he couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed. In fact, he welcomed it like he would the awakening from a long, dreary nightmare. 

He’d dreamed of her again. Yet, he felt at peace. 

What a strange feeling. 

As he pondered about the soothing warmth inside his chest, Sidon sat up. His pondering was brought to a stop when he looked to the side and saw the very answer he’d been looking for. 

“Link.” 

The Hylian’s eyes, which had been closed until now, slid open at the call. He was sitting against the wall facing the bed, legs crossed and arms warped around his sheathed blade. The daylight was casting a glowing veil over his face and, for a second, Sidon wondered if he wasn’t still in a dream. 

“Good morning,” he said. 

“Good morning,” Link said in return. 

Again, what a strange feeling. Sidon looked around, gradually coming to his senses. Judging by the sound of feet shuffling outside of his room and faraway calls seeping in through the window, he guessed it was a little after dawn. Most travellers were up and about, ready to leave for the Kara Kara Bazaar if they hadn’t already. Their party shouldn’t stay there for too long either, lest they’d have to make the trip under the fierce glare of a midday sun. Bazz and the others were probably waiting for him to come down so that they could go. 

_Waiting for them,_ Sidon mentally corrected. Link was still in Sidon’s room, after all. 

In his room. It should have startled him, to wake up to the sight of the Hylian sitting in the corner of a room that wasn’t his, yet Sidon hadn’t been that surprised. He wondered why, then realized the reason was simply that he’d never felt Link’s presence disappear during the night. The Hylian had watched over him for the short amount of time they’d been allowed to rest, Sidon knew it. He had no proof to support his claim, but he knew he was right. His heart told him so.

That last thought made him chuckle. 

Sidon had always run away from the things his heart told him. Hiding under the mantle of a monster, he’d only ever attempted to deny having a heart at all. The things he hated, the things he loved; all sealed away in the box of desires his paranoia had told him was too dangerous to open. A shadow of who he should be, of who he was supposed to be, of who he’d thought he had no choice but to be. Yes, Ruto had been right then and was right now; he had faked his own life all this time. 

But Link had seen right through all that. The Hylian had had no need for his pretences or lies, he’d only ever cared to look at Sidon’s eyes and learn the truth from them directly. He’d taken Sidon’s fears head-on and tossed them to the ground, revealing the beast he’d always thought to be a curse to be a simple disguise. With those slender yet strong fingers, he’d reached out to Sidon’s heart and said, ‘ _you’ve won.’_

Sidon had cowered from the idea of having a heart all his life, not realizing how much more terrifying it was to _lack_ one. 

He glanced down at his hand. There was a closing wound taking the length of his palm, one of the few that hadn’t faded yet. The red potions had worked wonderfully but this one wound had been deeper than the rest; it would take some more time before it disappeared. Idly, Sidon wondered if it would scar, and realized he wouldn’t mind if it did, as it would carve into his being the memory of a night he hoped he would never forget. 

_Hoped..._ The sight of Link, standing tall in the middle of that grand, forsaken arena, wind whirling around him like an untamed beast and stars highlighting the sharpness of his blade as he held himself ready, waiting patiently for Sidon to come to him with equal levels of severity and kindness in his eyes; Sidon knew he wouldn’t be able to forget it if he tried. 

When he finally looked up, Link still hadn’t moved. His clothes were rumpled, his hair messier than usual. One strand of hair even bobbed up from his bangs, and Sidon thought with amusement that it looked similar to the feather of his crown. “Did I wake you?” he asked. 

Link shook his head. “I wasn’t sleeping.” 

Sidon had no doubt that was true; Link’s face and overall posture were very evidently screaming exhaustion. He must have forgone sleep completely. 

Sidon should be worried, but he was surprised to find only a fond kind of acceptance in his heart. Maybe he still wasn’t fully awake, or maybe he’d simply understood that worrying wasn’t always the best way to care for someone. Either way, the sight of the silent Hylian before him made him smile a little. 

“Are you not uncomfortable, sitting on the ground like this?” he asked eventually. 

Link only shrugged. 

“Come borrow the bed if you’d like,” Sidon offered, patting the sheets at his side. “We should still have some time before the others come find us.” 

The Hylian seemed to hesitate, tightening his grip over his sword a fraction as if he’d suddenly turned self-conscious before his grip eventually relaxed. He stood up, walked closer, and sat down without a word. 

“You must be tired,” Sidon said. 

Link neither denied nor confirmed, but his silence was answer enough. His shoulders looked tense, his arms weary. They still bore the weight of the previous day, still upheld the strings of a warring puppet whose fight should have ended a long time ago. Carrying so many uncertainties over such a small back; Sidon was afraid it might snap and break in half sooner than later. 

He took the Hylian’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Link looked surprised but didn’t resist. He never resisted. 

Sidon squeezed his hand delicately, his eyes tracing the subtle contours of the vein snaking along the skin. “No matter when I touch it, your hand is always warm,” he said. 

“Your body temperature is lower than mine,” Link reminded. 

“No.” Sidon shook his head. “Not this kind of warmth.” He brought their joined hands up, closer to his face; closer to his lips. “It’s a fuller, rounder kind of warmth. I wouldn’t know how to describe it properly, I have never experienced such a thing before.” 

When Link didn’t say anything, Sidon planted a soft, chaste kiss on the Hylian’s hand. He closed his eyes at the contact, wondering how such a simple gesture could feel so pleasant. 

“You’re right,” Link said, bringing him out of his thoughts. “It’s warm.” 

Sidon’s eyes shifted upwards and their eyes met. At first, the blue orbs gazed at him like he was gazing at them, a question and its answer swirling and merging into a single intricate pull between the both of them. But then, like a koi fish darting away before one could reach it, Link’s face pulled away. His eyes dove to the side, cheeks colouring with the sudden realization of the acknowledgement he’d just made; the confirmation he'd been about to offer. 

Sidon found himself both amused and slightly disappointed, but he didn’t let it weigh on him. A lot of things had happened in the short time they’d gotten to know each other, and as much as his heart yearned for it, he wasn’t so boorish as to rush things out of impatience. Besides, they still had time. They still had... 

“Tonight,” he said, tightening his grip over Link’s hand ever so subtly. “We should reach Gerudo Town by tonight.” 

Link looked up, seemingly surprised by the randomness of the statement. He nodded nonetheless. 

They still had time, didn’t they? First, they would go to Kara Kara Bazaar, then finally arrive at Gerudo Town sometime around the evening. There, they would take an hour or two to visit the town. Gerudo Town was full of wonderful sights, a lively city rightfully called the desert’s ‘Oasis of Light’. Sidon would guide Link through the streets, telling him all he knew about the Gerudo culture and leading him to the best food vendors in town. Link would want to taste everything, and they would laugh when he’d cringe after taking a bite of roasted electric safflina. Sidon would feel tired from the heat, and they would get away from the bustle of the city, just for a little while. They’d watch the stars together, and Link would be looking at the moon while Sidon would be looking at... 

Then, Sidon would have to go greet the former Champions. They’d have a celebratory banquet together, catching up after years of not seeing each other. They’d be happy to see him, and Bazz, and Sidon would introduce them to his other guards and newfound friends. They’d love Rivan and Gaddison, that was certain. Maybe Teba and Revali would know each other already, and Zelda would be fond of Saki and her son. And when she saw Link, she would... 

...she... and Link would... 

...They still had time, didn’t they? 

Sidon pursed his lips. He knew what needed to be said, what needed to be _asked_. He’d seen enough of Link’s strange behaviour the day before to know that something was wrong, and that meant... he didn’t know what it meant yet. But he knew that he’d have to find out, eventually, for both Link’s and his sake. 

A simple question. One he could have asked anyone, on any day. Yet, when his mouth opened, something entirely different came out. 

“I remember the first time I ever tasted sweets.” 

Link looked at him, prompting him to continue. Sidon gulped soundlessly, wondering where the sudden reminiscing had come from. “It was during the second Ceremony, when I accompanied my sister to Gerudo Town. I had never been to the Gerudo territory before, and Zora cuisine doesn’t make use of sugar. Before I coincidentally got a taste of it while visiting the city with my sister, I didn’t know such an ingredient even existed.” 

Link listened, focused. It was only a silly story, a memory that had come to Sidon’s mind on a whim, but the attention with which the Hylian treated it made something pinch at the Zora’s chest. He went on, licking his lips. “As I understand it, the Zora palate isn’t as sensitive to flavours as the Gerudo or Hylian palates are. When I took a bite of what I believe was a honeyed pastry at the time, I was surprised by how bland it tasted. The people around me seemed to enjoy it so much more than me, it was puzzling. I understood then why sugar was rarely used in the Domain.” 

The more he spoke, Link’s hand still entwined securely in his, the more his nervousness abated to let his former calm return. His heartbeat was back to a normal pace by the time he understood why _that_ memory of all things had slipped past his lips. 

“At first, I would admit to feeling a little betrayed. Why had something that looked so good have to turn out to be so disappointing? It was supposed to taste sweet, but it only left me with a bitter feeling. My sister, however, had a different opinion. When I complained about the taste, she gestured to the people around us and said, ‘Even if we can’t enjoy the taste, that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy it at all.’ She would often do that; say things I couldn’t understand. I had to ponder her words for some time after that day to finally understand what she’d meant.” 

He paused, his eyes shifting sideways to meet Link’s. The Hylian didn’t blink, waiting patiently for him to finish. At the sight, Sidon’s chest suddenly felt so full he had the urge to reach out for Link’s face, laying a hand over his cheek as a few strands of hair got caught between his fingers. 

“Even if I can’t enjoy the taste of sweets, to see the joy on other people’s face as they do is a joy in itself.” 

He lowered his hand from Link’s face, using it to encircle Link’s hand instead. 

“This Ceremony,” he said, smiling, “I hope you can enjoy it to the fullest.” 

At the words, Link's wide blue eyes softened. But Sidon didn’t miss the flicker of a shadow painting his lips, the hint of sadness lurking in his expression; and just like that, his suspicions were confirmed. Link had found something that day, in the vast emptiness of the desert, and that something would steal the Hylian away from him. No, maybe it already had. Sidon could still picture the scene; Link’s screams of pain as he’d tried to break free, tried to get rid of the glowing hand grabbing his face; the woman, crimson eyes wide open as she’d held him in place, looking like she was seeing things that weren’t hers to see. As if delving inside Link’s mind and bringing all of it to the surface. 

Maybe, ever since then, Link had already gone to a place far away; too far for Sidon to reach. 

But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try. It was just one question. One simple question. 

“Link, do you...” 

Suddenly, he was reminded of Link’s eyes as he’d looked out to the desert in the middle of the night; _‘Are you leaving?’_ Sidon had asked, and Link hadn’t answered right away. He’d kept gazing at the horizon of sand as his lips had remained shut, and in his expression, Sidon had seen it; the nostalgia. He couldn’t have been mistaken. Whatever that Yiga woman had done to him, whatever that Gerudo ruby has meant to him, Sidon knew it had released the seal on the Hylian’s mind. Link had felt so distant at that moment because he’d been; years and years away from the person Sidon had learned to know, he’d been walking down the path of his own memories. _‘Are you leaving?’_ Sidon had asked, and Link hadn’t answered right away. _‘No,’_ he’d said eventually. But Sidon would have been deaf not to hear the _‘not yet’_ he hadn’t said aloud. _‘Not yet, but soon.’_

“...do you remember who you are?” 

One question, and now a flood of others was threatening to burst out of his lips. _Who are you? Why did Zelda stab you? Was it you the Korok mentioned? What did that Yiga woman do to you? Why does it ‘burn’? Why did you collapse after seeing a Gerudo ruby? How do you know so much about the desert? Why do you smell like ‘him’? Who are you, Link?_

Link looked up. Sidon waited, the mix of excitement and apprehension making him slightly dizzy as he stared at the Hylian’s unreadable expression. It felt similar to that day in the Domain when his sister had asked him an impossible question, eyes downcast and tone down; asked him to take the throne in her place. He was the one asking the question this time, yet he still felt trapped, vulnerable, _raw_ , as if he’d just entrusted his fate to Link’s hands. _I believe in you, Link, but do you believe in me?_

Link didn’t come up with lies or excuses. But he didn’t tell Sidon the truth either. He didn’t say anything at all. Instead, he shifted on the bed to go up on his knees, facing Sidon. In this position, he no longer needed to look up to meet Sidon's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment longer, Sidon suddenly finding himself unable to breathe, much less say anything. Two arms rose to slide above the Zora's shoulders, encircling his scaled neck and bringing the Hylian’s torso that much closer.

Sidon knew what the gesture was supposed to mean, knew that it stood as nothing more than a diversion. An unfair tactic, yet one he found himself unable to resist. His eyes slid closed as the scent of the Hylian grew stronger, invading his senses completely before the touch of two lips stole his last remnant of reason away. Suddenly, he was back at the bottom of a lake; the most beautiful lake he’d ever seen. He let its waters lull him, the currents of Link's movements washing over him in pleasant waves, and with each second that passed, he forgot a little more what he’d been trying to do in the first place. 

When Link pulled away, Sidon had to blink himself back to the present. He could see Link, and he could see his smile, but it was strange because he couldn’t tell if it was genuine or fake. He could see Link walking away, toward the door, and it took him a moment too long to figure out why. 

“Let’s go,” Link said, then opened the door. Sidon didn’t move even after the door closed behind him, leaving him alone in the room. 

He slumped back on the bed. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t even tell his feelings apart anymore. 

But for now, at least, he could breathe again. 

**Kara Kara Bazaar – Market Place**

When he tilted his jug to drink from it, not a single drop of water came out. 

Link sighed. It had to be the third time this happened. He kept forgetting he’d already emptied all of his water on the way. To be fair, he might have underestimated the desert’s heat. He hadn’t thought the trip to the Kara Kara Bazaar would make him this thirsty. The clothes shop owner had warned him too, but he’d still expected to be more resilient to the Gerudo climate, especially since... 

...since he probably used to be.

“You ran out of water?” 

Link turned around to find Teba. When he nodded, the Rito pointed ahead, beyond the surrounding crowd. “They have water from the oasis you can use to refill your jug,” he said. “It shouldn’t be far, somewhere on your left once you’ve passed that Goron cart.” 

When Link didn’t follow the instructions right away, his mind somewhat distracted by the sheer number of people packed around them, Teba frowned. “What, don’t believe me? I may not look like it but I travelled a lot when I was younger. I know this desert better than anyone!” 

_I doubt that,_ Link thought. The Rito had been joking, obviously, but to Link the claim had sounded doubly ridiculous. 

Because no one knew this desert better than _he_ did. 

Link was aware he sounded mad. Maybe he was. A Hylian knowing the desert better than anyone? The Gerudo people would have a laugh at him. And yet, his mind begged to differ. 

He remembered. The dunes, the trails, the hidden caves or ruins in the middle of sandstorms; he remembered them all. It may sound ludicrous, but Link knew this desert used to be his playground. He’d dived in its depths more times than he could count, fearless as he’d braved the many obstacles of the unknown and come out victorious each time. The desert was his home and territory. The desert was _his._

But that didn’t make sense. He was Hylian, not Gerudo. The desert couldn’t be his home. 

He was _Hylian._

Link didn’t know how he managed to find his way to the fountain Teba had told him about despite the mess of thoughts in his mind. Then again, he’d been moving on autopilot a lot recently. While he’d kept thinking and trying not to think at the same time, a little over a day had already gone by. He had to do something about it. He had to... 

“You really like those earrings, huh?” 

He very nearly jumped at the sound of Rivan’s voice. The Zora was standing beside him; probably had been from the beginning. Link couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed him following. 

When he didn’t get an answer, the Zora titled his head to the side. Hesitantly, he pointed at Link’s ears, from which the Gerudo earrings were dangling. “You do, right? I mean, you keep toying with them whenever your hand’s free.” 

Link blinked, then realized Rivan was right; he’d been reaching for the small rubies unconsciously with a hand, fondling them as if they were some sort of stress-relievers. A bit self-conscious now, he tried to keep his hands off of them. 

Rivan seemed glad to be proven right. Taking out his own jug, he turned to the fountain and started restocking on water. “I knew it,” he said. “I mean, you _fell for them,_ after all.” 

Link wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say to that, so he didn’t say anything. Interestingly enough, the lack of comment made Rivan’s gills flutter. The Zora looked down, then away. “You know, because you kind of collapsed back in the store when you saw the ruby on my belt... That’s why... _fell..._ ” 

There was a pause, then he finally sighed. “Well, Gadd did tell me it wasn’t funny.” 

It took him some time but when Link finally got it, he offered the Zora a smile. “It’s not that bad.” 

“Ugh, those pitying words hurt more than any insult could have,” Rivan said with a grimace. The sight made Link let out a little laugh, and the Zora smiled. “At least I can still make you laugh at me, it’s better than nothing.” 

The Hylian felt a pang of guilt at the words. It was true, he hadn’t laughed all day, and probably not even the day before. Ever since that Gerudo ruby incident, actually. The moment he’d seen that colour, that glow; the moment he’d touched it, it’d felt like he’d finally opened a door that had been kept closed all this time. Just like when Impa had forced herself into his mind, the visions of another time had flooded his senses and he’d lost consciousness under the sheer weight of the assault. Now, he could only remember a fraction of everything he’d seen, and make sense of even less than that. But one thing he was sure of was that these orange rubies, currently dangling from his ears, felt familiar enough that he’d probably feel naked were he to ever get rid of them. He hadn’t _fallen_ for them as much as he _needed_ them. 

Which, again, confused the hell out of him. 

“So, I don’t want to pry or anything but...” 

Link was once more brought out of his reverie by the sound of Rivan’s voice. They’d started walking back to where the others were, slowly as the crowd blocked their way. Rivan was looking everywhere but at him. “...and I’m not the type to gossip, I swear, it’s just... you know, it’s been on my mind since yesterday and... well, I could have asked Prince Sidon directly but it’s kind of awkward, you know? And around other people, it would have been a little...” 

He was rambling. Link had never heard someone being so obvious that they were rambling when they were rambling. “Just ask,” he said eventually. 

The Zora gulped, obviously uncomfortable. “Are you and Prince Sidon in that kind of relationship?” 

He stopped, looking so far away to the side that Link couldn’t see his face anymore. Link stopped as well, then hesitated. “What kind of relationship?” 

“You know what kind of relationship,” Rivan muttered, almost sulkily. 

Link honestly didn’t. Did he need to qualify his relationship with Sidon? He hadn’t thought about it at all. Sidon was just... Sidon. Just like Rivan was Rivan and Teba was Teba. There were as many kinds of relationships as there were different people, he didn’t see the point in giving them another name on top of that. 

“Why?” he asked. Answering a question by another question was often a good way out when it came to these things. 

The Zora scratched his chin nervously. “Aren’t you... aren’t you scared?” 

Link arched a brow in question. 

“Doing that kind of things,” Rivan not-quite-elaborated. “Like, k-kissing and... other stuff, with someone. Aren’t you scared that... it'll... ruin what you already have?” 

Link let the question float for a moment longer, then decided he was tired of thinking and would just say the truth. “No.” 

“How?” 

Rivan both looked and sounded earnest. He was staring at Link as if Link’s next words would be the deciding factor in his future life choices. It made the Hylian feel a little under pressure, and he tried to choose his answer carefully. 

He didn’t have to think for too long though; the answer came to him easily enough. 

“It’s not scary.” He looked down at his hand. “It’s warm.” 

Warm like the feeling of Sidon’s hand over his, like the touch of his lips against his skin; against his lips. Warm like Sidon’s presence by his side, even when he couldn’t find it in himself to fall asleep. Warm like the idea of them continuing on this journey together, until the end, and maybe even further. A warm, beautiful red. 

Red. 

_A pair of cool breasts under him, soft and round like the moonlight. A moan, and two, and the sound of their hands caressing each other, everywhere, nowhere in particular. Her long hair shone, tangled in the sheets. She glowed. A smile, a murmur, a plea. ‘I love you,’ she said. ‘I love you,’ again and again and again. He kissed her words away, bruising her lips red. Red like their blood. Red like their moon._

Red, like the eyes watching him from the other side of the crowd. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you have started coming up with theories and that makes me really excited! I hope this chapter could give you some more food for your brains ;) (that sounded terrible but I can't think of a better way to say it don't mind me)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, I humbly present to you-- the beginning of answers. Merry Christmas and happy new year, enjoy!

**Kara** **Kara** **Bazaar – Market Place**

“A surge in monster activity?” 

Sidon nodded. “We came upon many unusual encounters on our way here, all over the Hyrulean Plateau.” 

The Gerudo guard hummed thoughtfully, a hand resting over her chin. “I can’t say I’ve noticed anything different these days… Then again, I'm usually on inner security duty, so I wouldn’t know.” She turned around, calling a fellow guard over. “Say, do you know anything about monsters acting up lately?” 

The second guard had apparently come from the Gerudo palace, and when asked, she confirmed having heard rumours over there of the travel routes becoming more dangerous since a month or so. Sidon listened –and shuddered– as she listed off the various incidents involving dreadful electric monsters that had had the Gerudo court worried about the safety of the Ceremony's travellers. 

“What’s strange is that the scouts don’t see more of them than they usually do,” she continued, clearly invested in the subject. “On the opposite, most say that there are fewer monsters around.” 

Sidon frowned in thought at the new information. “So it isn’t that their numbers are growing, but rather that they are becoming more violent?” 

The first guard munched on her lips, looking down. “It’s true that they used to be more careful. They’d steal from our stocks and mug our merchants, but they rarely went as far as attacking a city. Say, are you sure of what you’re saying?” 

The second guard nodded. “I’m sure. A friend of mine was there when a party of Lizalfos tried to raid the Northern Dune Settlement. They went down easily enough, though.” 

“Northern Dune is one of the most guarded settlements,” the first guard remarked, perplexed. “Why attack there? They were clearly out-numbered.” 

The second guard shrugged. “Didn’t stop them from trying, or so I heard.” 

Sidon held his arms crossed, tapping a finger over his scaled arm as he pondered the thought. Out-numbered, out-classed, and not necessarily more numerous. Desperate, perhaps? But for what? The guard’s tale of the Lizalfos’s attack reminded him strongly of the strange events he’d witnessed in Woodland Village. If they’d been looking for resources, merchants and isolated hubs should have been the primary choice. Yet, be it in Woodland Village or in the Northern Dune Settlement, the monsters had targeted heavily inhabited –and hence, protected– locations. To what purpose? Revenge, after all this time? 

“…and even when you kill them, they only burst into those tiny black pieces of nothing. It’s like you’re swinging your spear through thin air, hitting nothing.” 

Sidon tuned back into the conversation, a little ashamed of having tuned out in the first place. 

“Yeah,” the second guard nodded, “it’s infuriating. It never feels like you can actually kill them.” 

The words triggered an idea in Sidon’s mind, one he wasn’t sure he wanted to think about, but his mouth spoke on its own. “Suicide missions…?” 

The two guards jerked their heads toward him, questioning. Sidon wished he hadn’t said that aloud, but faced with the expectant gaze of the two women, he found he couldn’t back out of this. Summoning his inner bravado, the one he used to confront the heavy judgement of his senior councilmen whenever he knew he was about to sound ridiculous, he explained himself. “Monsters may be monsters, they are not fools. They wouldn’t throw their lives away in offensives that they didn’t think they could win or gain from. Unless,” he said, then paused, bracing himself for what he was about to continue with. He straightened unconsciously. “Unless they were convinced that they _weren’t_ throwing their lives away.” 

One guard frowned. “So, unless they really are fools?” 

Sidon shook his head. “Unless they knew that they wouldn’t die anyway.” 

The second guard was about to speak, mouth open in obvious confusion, when she abruptly stopped herself. Warily, she looked up at Sidon and repeated her previous words. “…because it never feels like you can actually kill them?” 

Sidon didn’t dare nod, but the look he gave her was enough confirmation. The three of them mulled over the thought, as ludicrous as it sounded. Monsters that didn’t fear death, for they couldn’t be killed. Monsters that were immortal… The Zora shuddered. 

It was the first guard who spoke first. “But if so then, why only now?” 

The Zora had no answer for her, and some part of him hoped he never would. Try as he might, however, he couldn’t ignore the small part of his mind that repeated the words Saki had once said; whispering that, perhaps, it had never been truly over. 

Their wild and sombre meditation was broken when the guards were called back to help pull a Goron cart through a heavy-traffic street. They bid Sidon curt farewells, and as he watched them tear through the crowd he was hit anew by the mess of noise and people that was the Kara Kara Bazaar. He’d almost managed to blur out the surrounding bustle during his exchange with the Gerudo guards. That, or maybe he was just tired after a night of little sleep. And, perhaps, a little distracted too. By other things. 

He exhaled through his nares, trying to push the memory of the morning away. It wouldn’t do to daydream in such a crowded place. With his size and gait, he was sure to bump into someone sooner rather than later– 

Sidon managed not to cringe at the feeling of something beneath his left foot, but it was a close thing. Immediately, he spun around and offered an apology to whoever he had inadvertently stepped on while trying to take a step back. 

“It’s alright,” Bazz said, his tone neutral. 

Sidon blinked in surprise at the sight of his guard standing where he’d expected a stranger. He felt tempted to laugh, although whether it was from relief or nervousness, he didn’t know; the black Zora and he hadn’t exchanged a word since two nights ago. 

“Ah,” Sidon said eloquently before clearing his throat. “Good, then.” 

When the guard didn’t say anything further, Sidon felt the sudden urge to fill the silence. Had it really been that long since they’d last spoken to each other? Hylia, this was awkward. 

“It sure is crowded,” he said, then cursed himself. He couldn’t have been more unimaginative if he’d tried. 

“Yes,” Bazz agreed. 

A Hylian family walked past them, children crying as their parents dragged them forward. The father had brown hair but the mother sported a long braid of golden hair. As he watched them disappear in the crowd, Sidon idly wondered if Link’s mother would have the same hair. But then, the thought of Link having a family struck him as strange. He wondered why. 

Now that he thought about it, where had the others gone? 

As if reading his mind, Bazz spoke up. “Teba and Saki went looking for a place to eat. Gaddison wanted to buy some energy elixirs. I’m not sure where Rivan and Link went.” His tone was curt, informative; he never once looked Sidon’s way. 

“I see,” Sidon said, resisting the urge to fiddle with his arm fins. “I hope we won’t lose them in the crowd.” It seemed Sidon’s mind only cared to talk about the crowd today. How aggravating. He usually did better than this. 

Then again, he usually didn’t have to try so hard with Bazz. The black Zora had always been on the stony side, but it was rarely to the point that Sidon would feel like he was addressing an actual stone statue. Had their not-quite-a-confrontation after the Yiga incident vexed him that much? The prince felt a sharp pang of guilt as the memory of his guard, drinking alone by the pyre in the middle of the night. 

_I just want to be a friend._

A friend… Sidon looked down at his feet, frowning when he caught himself biting his lips. Could Bazz be a friend? Would it be alright to want him to be a friend? 

…Would it be alright for Sidon to have friends? 

“They’ll be fine,” the black Zora said, cutting into Sidon’s thoughts. “The crowd isn’t that thick.” 

The Prince was about to argue, if only for the sake of trying to continue the strenuous conversation, but he stopped himself when he caught the guard’s small smile from the corner of his eye. 

“At least,” Bazz continued, “it isn’t as bad as it was three years ago.” 

Sidon blinked, slightly thrown off balance by the _amused_ glint in the other’s eyes. It took a moment longer than it should have for his mind to catch up with what the Zora had said. 

“Ah, the last Ceremony?” Memories of the joyous chaos that had overwhelmed Castle Town at the time flashed in his head. “Yes, it was certainly crowded then. More so than I’ve ever seen.” 

“Someone stepped on my foot then, too,” the Zora remarked. 

“Your feet sound rather out of luck.” 

“It was you then, too, my Prince.” 

Sidon opened his mouth, closed it, then looked down at his guard. The Zora met his eyes, the same amusement dancing on his lips. 

Sidon dodged his gaze, looking ahead instead. A contagious smile had taken over him as well. 

“Perhaps it was luck, then. Not all feet have the honour of being stepped on by royalty.” 

Bazz snorted, something between a mocking huff and a laugh that was so characteristic of him to do. Sidon felt a wave of warmth bloom in his chest, belatedly realizing it was relief. They hadn’t lost it, after all. Whatever it was that they had, they hadn’t lost it. 

Maybe Bazz had always been a friend. He’d just been too stubborn to see it. 

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out. 

“What for?” 

Bazz’s expression looked genuine as he stared in question. Either he didn’t think he deserved an apology or he thought that, on the contrary, he was the one to blame for Sidon’s cold avoidance. Sidon would hate it if that were so. Crossing his arms to avoid fiddling with his hands, he took a deep breath and looked away. 

“After all this is over, perhaps… we could talk.” 

“Talk?” Bazz’s face looked more puzzled than ever. 

Sidon swallowed nervously. “There are some things I… I wish to tell you.” 

Bazz said nothing, then realization dawned on his face. “If it’s about Link then I already know.” 

Sidon’s tongue tripped him up. “Lin– No, that’s not– No. Wait. You know? What do you know?’” 

The black Zora shrugged. “Enough.” 

Not even Sidon knew exactly what it was that was currently happening between Link and him. Of course there was something, how could there not be? But he’d never tried to question that ‘something’ too much, never tried to put his finger on it, lest it shied away from him to never come back again. What did Bazz think it was? Did he want to know? He didn’t want to know, he was afraid of what he’d hear. But he was curious, too, and there was this urge inside him to find out before it was too late– 

_Focus,_ Sidon reminded himself. _This isn’t about Link._

He cleared his throat. “This isn’t what I meant.” 

Bazz frowned slightly. “Then what is it?” 

“What I wished to say is…” He almost faltered. This was difficult. But the memory of his guard’s lonely back pushed him through. “I trust you, Bazz. More than anyone. I simply… didn’t trust myself for a long time.” 

Bazz’s face went carefully blank. He didn’t say anything; probably didn’t know what to say. Sidon already felt embarrassed at his admission of having eavesdropped on the guard’s confession, he couldn’t imagine what kind of embarrassment the ‘cool and collected’ Zora was going through right now. 

But they needed this, both of them. 

“When the Ceremony is over, and we are back in the Domain… let’s talk.” 

“Alright.” Bazz’s voice sounded just a little shaky. 

“Alright,” Sidon agreed, half to himself. There was no turning back, now. Bazz not only used to be friends with Ruto, he was also Sidon’s… friend. If anyone deserved to know about what happened that day, it was him. 

Sidon let out a long breath, letting the adrenaline recede. Only then did he notice the slight tremble of his legs. This had been harder on him than he’d thought it would be. 

Gaddison chose this perfect timing to come back, pushing her way through the crowd with difficulty. Sidon had never been happier to see her. 

“I’m sorry it took time,” she said when she finally made it to them. “There was a terrible line…” 

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Bazz asked. 

She nodded. “Three energizing elixirs. They were way overpriced, but thankfully a bit of haggling isn’t unwelcome here.” 

Sidon chuckled. “As expected of you,” he said. “Rivan would be proud.” 

The silver Zora smiled in appreciation at the compliment, nodding silent thanks. “Speaking of, where is he?” 

Bazz shrugged. “I’m not sure, though I suspect he followed after Link.” 

Gaddison snorted. “He’s so fond of him.” 

“He’s not the only one,” Bazz said with a subtle grin, and although he wasn’t looking at anyone in particular, Sidon suddenly felt more than a little self-conscious. 

“True, you’re quite the fanboy too,” Gaddison said, prompting an irritated tick in the black Zora’s expression. Sidon secretly thanked her, savouring the indirect revenge. 

“His combat skills deserve respect, that’s all.” 

“You say that, but you’re secretly jealous because he’s playing the cool and quiet persona better than you are.” 

Bazz paused, then sighed in resignation. “I don’t know how Rivan puts up with you.” 

Gaddison shrugged. “He likes it.” 

Sidon mentally broke away from the banter when he spotted a flash of purple in the crowd. Saki was coming back, hopefully with good news. With his current hunger, he doubted he could handle a _‘we didn’t find anything; there were too many people’_. 

However, as the Rito made her way closer, Sidon’s hunger gradually morphed into a bundle of unease. Her expression looked distressed, and the way she pushed the crowd apart in a hurry didn’t bode well. When she finally made it, her feathers were rumpled from her haste. 

“Have you seen Tulin?” she asked, slightly out of breath. 

The three Zora looked at each other. Sidon shook his head. “Have you lost him?” 

Saki ran a feathered hand through her head plumage, eyes darting around in worry. “He was with us in the beginning, but he must have slipped away without us noticing… We looked everywhere but we can’t find him.” 

“Where’s Teba?” Bazz asked. 

“Still looking,” she answered. “But with this crowd…” She sighed in frustration. 

Before Sidon could suggest asking the Gerudo guards for help, an even more ruffled Teba all but jumped out of the crowd. “Have you seen Tulin?!” 

Bazz repeated what Sidon had already told his wife. “No.” 

“Damn it,” the Rito muttered, eyes frantic. “Damn it!” 

“Calm down,” Saki ordered. 

“Calm down?” he repeated, incredulous. “My son just disappeared in the middle of this chaos and you want me to calm down?” His pitch was higher than usual, adding on to the hint of hysteria on his face. 

“ _Yes_ , I want you to calm down,” Saki said. “Panicking now won't help anyone.” When her husband looked ready to throw another fit, she stopped him by firmly grabbing his arm and looking right in his eyes. “We’ll figure this out, ok? He’ll be fine.” 

Under the purple Rito's grip, Teba’s nervous energy seemed to all but drain out of him. He caught his wife’s hand, squeezing it back. “What if something happens? What if someone takes him, or he gets lost and… Hylia, Saki, he’s so tiny, what if someone steps on him?” 

“He’s going to be fine,” Saki reassured, putting a hand over the white Rito’s cheek. “He’s his father’s son, remember? So calm down, now, and let’s look for him again.” 

Teba closed his eyes and took a couple of steadying breaths. Trying to leave aside his slight shock at the discovery of a side of the Rito he hadn’t quite expected, Sidon waited for Teba to fully settle before he spoke up. “I will ask for the help of the Gerudo guards, and we will help you look as well. Where have you last seen him?” 

“The greengrocer,” Teba said, “near the oasis. He was asking for a watermelon there.” 

“Alright, I will go ask the guards. Bazz and Gaddison, you can–” 

“Have you seen Link?” 

Sidon turned around at Rivan's voice. Belatedly noticing the tense atmosphere upon his arrival, the Zora looked at the group in worry. “What? What’s going on?” 

“Tulin’s gone, we’re to go looking for him,” Gaddison summarized. “Where’s Link?” 

Rivan blinked. “Tulin? He’s gone too?” 

“Too?” Sidon asked, trying to ignore the anxiety building at the pit of his stomach. 

The black Zora looked a little overwhelmed by the number of eyes staring at him. “Ah, yes, we went to a fountain to refill our water jugs, but on the way back I kind of… lost him.” 

“Seriously?” Gaddison let out in consternation. 

“I was distracted!” Rivan argued, then sighed. “I didn’t think he’d disappear right in the middle of our conversation…” 

Sidon swallowed past the knot in his throat. _Focus,_ he told himself. “Link can take care of himself. For now, let us look for Tulin.” 

He tasted bile at the back of his mouth at the words, knowing fully well that the one he was truly worried about right now wasn’t Tulin. 

**Kara** **Kara** **Bazaar – Market** **Place**

Asking for the guards’ assistance had turned out to be the right idea. Thanks to their number and knowledge of the bazaar, they'd made quick work of finding the lost child. Sidon sighed in relief when he saw the red flag hanging from the guards’ outpost, informing them that Tulin had been found and that they could regroup at their original meeting place. He made a mental note to properly thank the guards who had helped them, as well as to praise Urbosa for the efficiency of her people. The chieftain’s leadership had always been exceptional and that quality could definitely be seen through her guards’ ability. With a weight gradually lifting off his chest, he made his way back to the rendezvous point. When he arrived, Bazz was already waiting there, a small Rito at his side. 

“Tulin,” Sidon let out in a breath. The child perked up at the call of his name and dived in for a hug the moment the Zora crouched low enough to allow it. Tulin had seemed to have a soft spot for him ever since they’d first met. Sidon wasn’t averse to it; he enjoyed the company of children, and Tulin, in particular, was rather likeable. He returned the hug, patting the child's back soothingly. “I’m glad you are safe.” 

“From what the guard told me, he was wandering around the northern part of the bazaar, looking lost,” Bazz said. “He doesn’t seem to be hurt.” 

Sidon nodded, slowly detaching himself from the child. “How did you get separated from your parents, Tulin? They were mad with worry.” 

The Rito looked down. “I’m sorry,” he said miserably. 

Sidon gave him a small smile at the non-answer. “It’s alright,” he told the child. “They will feel much better when they see that you are safe.” 

He was about to stand up when Tulin suddenly grabbed his arm, expression frantic as he tried to justify himself. “I-I didn’t mean to get lost! It’s just that I wanted to warn Uncle Link but then he said I should go back but when I wanted to go back I couldn’t remember how to go back and–” 

Sidon interrupted him with a curt hand gesture. “Slower, Tulin. I don’t understand what you are trying to tell me.” He took the child’s hand in his, squeezing slightly. “Can you start from the beginning?” 

Tulin seemed to find the gesture reassuring. He took a small breath and squeezed back, his face slightly creased in concentration as he prepared to retell the events in order. 

Sidon waited patiently, ignoring the thought at the back of his mind that the one he was trying to reassure wasn’t Tulin. 

They still had time. It’d be fine. They still had time. 

“I was with Father and Mother,” he began, “and we were looking for something to eat. But then I saw Uncle Link follow a stranger, and he looked a little scared, and… Mother always tells me not to follow strangers because it’s dangerous, so I wanted to tell Uncle Link that it was dangerous…” 

“And you followed him,” Bazz guessed, eye ridge raised. 

The Rito nodded. “But when I told Uncle Link he shouldn’t follow strangers, he told me that it wasn’t a stranger and that I should go back… But I couldn’t find Father and Mother anymore, and Uncle Link had left, and… and…” Tulin didn’t finish, but they all knew what he meant to say. 

Bazz hummed. “So that’s where Link disappeared off to. He must have stumbled upon an acquaintance of his.” 

A short silence settled. Tulin hesitated, then took a small step back. His eyes were round as he stared at the ground, looking slightly afraid. “Uncle Sidon… it hurts.” 

The red prince snapped back to reality at those words, letting go of the poor child’s hand he’d been crushing in way too heavy a grip. He hadn’t noticed. His vision had gone white, mind blank. He looked at his hand like he wasn’t sure it was his. 

They still had time. 

“Sidon?” he heard Bazz call. The worry in his guard's voice refocused him somewhat, and he forced himself to speak. 

“Tulin,” he said, tongue suddenly heavy in his mouth. “The stranger. What did they look like?” 

Tulin exchanged a look with Bazz, as if silently asking why the friendly Zora he used to love was making such a scary face. Sidon felt sorry for the child, he didn’t mean to frighten him. He would soften his expression if only he could. Right now, he wasn’t certain he was even capable of smiling. 

“They looked like… a tall Hylian. With white hair.” 

“Eyes,” Sidon said. “What colour?” 

Tulin gulped, queasy under the Zora’s unblinking gaze. “I don’t… I don’t remember.” 

“Try to.” 

Sidon could feel Bazz’s disapproving stare on him. He didn’t care. He had to know. 

_We still have time._

“I…” Tulin looked ready to cry, clutching tightly his feathers. Sidon saw Bazz start to move from the corner of his eye but he stopped him with a hand. He _needed_ to know. The child blinked back tears, then, with bravery that took them both by surprise, met Sidon’s eyes. “I think… they were red.” 

Sidon took the words like a spear to the gut. It made him dizzy, unable to breathe or to form a single thought. Except one, running in frenzied circles in his mind. 

They’d run out of time. 

**Kara** **Kara** **Bazaar –** **Nabooru’s** **Tea House**

The orange light from the silver-lined lanterns was casting a hushed glow over the pale sandstone of the shop. Splashes of warm red and glassy pink were peppered here and there, merging with the intricate patterns of the tapestry. Link’s eyes swept along the interior, taking in the intimate conversations of the other patrons over the delicate scents of mint tea and honey pastries. The tableware was painted a rosy gold, the swirls and curls of the metal a perfect copy of the heavy jewellery covering the waitress' arms, ears and neck. She came and went, carrying platters of delicacies with barely a sound, only the clinking of her numerous bracelets betraying her movements. Tall and fierce, yet also full of grace; so went the saying that left many of all races dreamy-eyed before the charisma of Gerudo women. They were dancers in a fire, mastering the flames of both passion and power. It was no wonder they’d ignite those of desire as well. 

“Feeling nostalgic?” 

Link managed to keep his eyes rooted on the waitress’s back, but couldn’t hold back a twitch of his hand at the voice. He resisted the urge to scowl at himself for the slip. The way he could all but feel her smirk without having to look at her face didn’t help. On the opposite, it made him feel like he’d just lost a match he hadn’t realized he’d been participating in. The resulting frustration threatened to show on his face, but he refused to let it. With the way he was staring, he was surprised his eyes hadn’t bored holes into the waitress’s skin yet. 

Impa hadn’t stopped smirking, he knew it. From the corner of his eye, he saw her settle deeper against the orange pillow at her back. Her arms were crossed but she looked relaxed. More so than Link currently felt, at least. 

“How much longer until you meet my eyes?” she asked, a note of amusement in her tone that unsettled him more than it should. “I remembered you to be braver than this.” 

He had to make an effort to keep his jaw from clenching. Ignoring her once again, he busied himself with the mental task of counting the number of bracelets adorning the waitress’s arms. Eighteen, he realized with a not so small amount of surprise, including the ones encircling her biceps. He wasn’t used to seeing that many. Idly, he wondered if it was part of the dress code of that particular shop or if it came from the woman’s own preference. 

The Hylian was unfortunately robbed from his distraction when he realized the waitress was coming toward their table, carrying a teapot and a platter of pastries on a tray. He had to tear his gaze away from her before she made it to them, lest he’d cross Impa’s eyes inadvertently. The heavy bracelets clinked noisily as the waitress set their table. Link gulped, waiting nervously for her to finish. 

He knew he was stalling, he just couldn’t help it. He shouldn’t have come here. Why had he followed her? He should never have come here. 

The waitress left without a word, not bothering with polite platitudes. Link watched her go, both relieved and anxious now that they were alone again. 

Over the sound of the tea being poured into a cup, he heard Impa chuckle. “Well, I waited for eighteen years. Surely I can wait a little more.” 

There was the soft thump of the teapot being put back on the tablecloth before her words registered. The Hylian’s head whipped up, a frown voicing out the question stuck in his throat. 

As soon as their eyes met, Impa’s grin deepened tenfold. Link cursed internally. She’d caught him. But what was done was done; now that she’d won this round, he wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of averting his eyes again. Steeling himself against the crimson of her gaze, he stared right back, closing the mouth he’d unconsciously half-opened in his shock. 

She was the one who looked away first. Her focus on the cup of mint tea in her hand, she made the liquid inside it slosh around a little bit. “It must feel strange,” she said, “visiting a place that is both familiar and not. Things have changed here, haven’t they?” 

Link didn’t dare move, both impatience and dread knotting his stomach as he waited for her to explain. What did she mean by eighteen years? 

“The harsh and mysterious regions of the Gerudo, they used to say.” She looked around the shop, at the crowd surrounding them. The smile hadn’t left her lips. “Who would say that now? The streets are overflowing with tourists, travellers and merchants. Hardly mysterious anymore.” Her eyes crinkled in amusement as she spotted something at the back of the shop. “Even the Zora walk the lands, now, despite their natural aversion for dry climates. Fascinating, isn’t it?” 

She glanced back at him as she said that, fully aware of what she was doing. Link hated her all the more for it. She knew the mention of Zora would remind him of Sidon, and of his friends he’d left behind without warning. She was gauging his reaction. He wished he could reach for his sword, or even a spoon, anything to hold in his hand, but he didn’t move. He wouldn’t let it get to him. And even if it did, he wouldn’t let it show. 

Briefly, he wondered if Tulin had gone back to his parents safely, but he discarded the thought right away. 

She narrowed her eyes but didn’t react beyond that. Eventually, she picked up her cup and drank from it. “Even the taste of the tea has changed. To please the tourists, maybe. The one you used to make was much better.” She looked up from her cup. “Do you remember?” 

He tried to ignore the tightening of the knot at the pit of his stomach. “No,” he lied, the first word he’d uttered since he’d spotted her in the crowd. 

She wasn’t fazed. “You often told me the best leaves were the ones you picked up yourself, deep in the Desert. It was the one thing you missed after leaving the Desert, wasn’t it? Even after years of living away, you’d still crave it. Do you remember?” 

“No,” he lied again. 

Of course he remembered. Ever since entering the shop, the rich scent of the mint hadn’t left his mind once. It was tugging at his senses like a persistent lover, driving him mad from sheer longing. Even now, resisting the urge to pour himself a cup from the teapot in front of him was a struggle. 

She didn’t comment on his lies, but she didn’t need to; she’d seen it all already. All the memories he’d been having trouble filtering through, she’d already witnessed them for herself, that day, in the ruins. Ever since then, she’d been waiting for him to come to her, knowing fully well that he would eventually. And he had, hadn’t he? 

She put down her cup, her expression losing the amusement to give place to something different. Unreadable. A strange mix between hungry and hesitant that he didn’t know what to make of. 

She reached out, and Link flinched when she grazed the hand he’d left on top of the stone table. He retracted his hand at the same moment she froze, and they stared at each other for a long, tense moment. He could feel his heartbeat all the way to his throat, unable to look away from the intensity in her eyes. He almost jumped when her fingers touched his skin again, but kept completely still instead. Slowly, carefully, she led her fingers all the way to the centre of his palm, inching his hand open. Her touch felt too cold and too hot at once, like a familiar, twisted intrusion. When she finally took his hand in hers, he realized he’d stopped breathing. 

“Do you remember this?” 

He jerked his hand away and stood abruptly, breaths short and shallow as he tried to hear anything above the thundering of his heart. She didn’t move, looking up at him with her deep, round eyes. Crimson eyes. 

Crimson, like the taste of her lips, so many times. 

_Her breasts under his palm, her_ _lean body splayed_ _under_ _his_ _, tan skin contrasting with the stark white of her hair._ _The sound of her voice, in the night,_ _her moans of pleasure at his touch._ _The way she called out to him, so different than her usual_ _gravity._ _Her crimson_ _eyes, never leaving his._ _Crimson,_ _she’d say_ _, like the_ _colour_ _of her love for him._

His fists clenched and unclenched as the vision clung to the back of his eyelids. He could feel the blood draining from his head, leaving him dizzy. 

“Sit down,” Impa ordered, bringing him back to reality. “You followed me here for a reason, didn’t you? Don’t run from the answers you came asking for.” 

He took a moment to look at her, then around. The chatter had died down in the shop, the other patrons’ attention on him after his sudden outburst. He didn’t remember being particularly loud, but maybe he simply hadn’t heard himself through the ringing in his ears. Only when the waitress, lips pursed in disapproval, walked over their table did he realize he’d knocked the teapot over in his haste. The warm liquid dripped onto the tabletop, spreading its wet embrace across it almost lovingly. He would mourn the waste if only he didn’t feel like he was seconds from retching. 

“Sit down,” Impa repeated. Her voice was calm, as if she was addressing a frightened child. He hated how it reminded him of Sidon, even though the feeling was entirely different. Sidon’s voice was smoother, warmer. It made him feel safe, as if the Zora could hold him in his arms without needing to touch him. Sidon felt safe and warm. 

He closed his eyes and focused on the memory of Sidon kissing his hand, his cool scales contrasting with the warmth of his lips. It enveloped him like a cocoon, and after a moment, he felt calm. Calm enough to take a steadying breath and finally sit down. 

Impa handed him a pastry. When he didn’t take it, she shrugged and ate it herself. 

Link watched her for a long time after that, the chatter around them starting up again as the waitress brought them another teapot. Impa didn’t say a word, busily munching on one pastry after the other. The Hylian clenched his hands together, out of her reach. Waiting. 

Waiting. 

When she reached the last of the pastries, she proceeded to lick the honey off of her fingers. One finger at a time, meticulously. He could feel his own impatience threaten to bubble out of him. 

Finally, she raised a brow. “Well?” 

He returned her questioning gaze, confused. 

“For there to be an answer, there needs to be a question,” she said, pouring tea in her cup. 

Link watched her pick out a sugar plum to drop it in her tea. The sugar dissolved quickly, and before he knew it, she was looking at him again. Waiting. 

Waiting. 

He felt his stomach twist when he finally understood what she was waiting for. _A question,_ he thought, knuckles white. _A question. A question. A question…?_

His lips parted, then closed again. He gulped. 

A question. 

“Impa,” he said, shivering at the familiarity of the sound on his lips. “What’s my name?” 

She smiled, and he knew. He knew that he already knew what she was about to say. Even as she leaned in, close enough for her breath to tickle his ear, he knew. Even as she murmured the word, he knew. He’d always known. 

_Ganondorf_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see some of you aren't surprised... but I wonder how many of you had guessed that Link's "lover" from the previous chapter had been Impa ;) 
> 
> Also, for those who aren't all that clear on the differences between Ganon/Ganondorf/Calamity Ganon:  
> \- Ganondorf is the name of the Gerudo male outlaw that later obtains power and tries to overtake the world  
> \- Ganon is the name of the boar-like beast that Ganondorf morphs into when using his powers  
> \- Calamity Ganon is the name of Ganon's botched form in BOTW, mindless and drunk on power  
> (or, you can just think of it as Ganondorf being a pokémon with two evolutions ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)


End file.
